What to get for the Man who has Everything
by Phoenix-Talon
Summary: What do you get for the man who has everything? The question of the ages. Uncertain feelings put Jacey in turmoil, while Robbins knows something... (Completed)
1. Give it Back!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Lost.**

**AN: First time Lost fic, be brutal. Rip my writing to shreds if you wish!**

**"Give it back!"**

**Jacey glowered at Sawyer with the look of a sabre-toothed tiger. He sat casually and uncaringly and smiled at her cheerfully.**

**"What you mean this?" He grinned smoothly and pulled out a small paperback. The cover was a dark green and was embossed with gold letters. **

**"Yes, _that_ you stupid jerk. It's mine! Give it back!" Jacey snarled, her voice raising to a crescendo.**

**Sawyer shrugged carelessly and placed the book inside a black bag. He gave her another saucy smile.**

**"It's so hard to find good reading material here, don't you think?"**

**Jacey was losing her patience fast. "I'm gonna tell you one more time. GIVE IT BACK!"**

**Sawyer scooped out the book again and glanced at it. "I don't see your name on it," He remarked.**

**Jacey crouched down to his level. Her eyes were practically glowing and were squinted, a sure sign she was pissed. She tapped the author's name with her pointer finger.**

**Sawyer raised an eyebrow. Reading off the name, he said, "Hero Messenger. You're name's Hero Messenger? Last time I checked it was Jessie or Jackie or something."**

**"JACEY!" She bellowed. "My name is JACEY! Hero Messenger is my pen-name you moron!"**

**"Calling names won't get you your book back any faster." He didn't look even the least bit scared.**

**Jacey forced herself to calm down. "Ok, pal," she said through gritted teeth. "What do you want?"**

**"Hm," Sawyer looked thoughtful and said, "Don't know yet. I'll have to think about it a while."**

**"IT'S MINE!" She shouted again. **

**"Then how come I have it?"**

**"You stole it!"**

**"It was on the shoreline when I found it."**

**"Oh, for the love of Pete, I brought it on the plane, I paid for it, I WROTE IT! IT IS MINE!"**

**"I might give it back to you a little later. But for a price," He neatly tucked the book away in his black canvas bag. **

**"What the hell use is money when we're stranded on this stupid island?"Jacey demanded. **

**"What if I'm not asking for money?" He asked with that stupid smirk.**

**Jacey squinted again. "Oh?" she said in barely audible tones.**

**Sawyer said nothing. His smiled spoke words in itself. **

**Whatever was left of Jacey's patience died. She kicked him soundly in the stomach and stalked off. **

**XXX**

**"Mom?" Angela Chambers looked curiously at her mother's fuming figure. "Did you get your book back?"**

**"I DON'T want to talk about it!" Jacey sat down huffily and started furiously punching the blanket that Angela and she slept on. **

**Angela rolled her eyes. She knew her mother had never liked Sawyer, from his hoarding everything to his sarcasm to serious situations. Angela also knew that Sawyer was very handsome a further fact that drove her mother up the wall. He was obnoxious but his looks didn't match his personality at all. This injustice was barely more than Jacey Chambers could hold.**

**But when Hurley remarked to seeing Sawyer with one of Jacey's prized possessions, she had had enough. Angela didn't like seeing her mother in such dangerous moods. Usually she was optimistic and spirited, but the whole being stranded spiel ruined her mother's mood and Sawyer souring on any good idea of getting off the island infuriated her.**

**Angela didn't see what everybody hated about him. Sure he was annoying and obnoxious at times, but weren't they all? Being on an island nobody had ever heard of wouldn't exactly elate anyone, would it? The ten-year-old was careful, waiting for her mother to take her usual afternoon nap. She had decided to take matters into her own hands and judge for herself about Sawyer's character.**

**Quietly, Angela sneaked out from their 'home' of beach towels and pillows. She called out very softly, "I'm going for a walk, any objections speak now or forever hold your peace!"**

**Jacey said nothing. She was already enjoying a sunny nap, most likely dreaming of the best way to murder Sawyer.**

**Angela smiled and skipped along the shoreline. Other passengers nodded at her in recognition and she gave them all a cheerful smiled, causing them to smile themselves. Angela had a special way of cheering people up, always optimistic and happy. Slowing to a fast walk she tread toward the far end of the beach where Sawyer had staked out. **

**At first she kept her distance, watching in childish fascination as he flicked on a pair of sunglasses and started to read her mother's book. Every couple minutes Angela scooted closer to get a better look. When ten minutes of the scooting-closer-watching-carefully-charade had gone on, Sawyer spoke.**

**"Your mother know you're out here?" **

**Angela jumped. She hadn't exactly expected him to speak to her. Tentatively, she said, "Mom's taking a nap."**

**Sawyer chuckled. "Exhausted?" he grinned.**

**Angela shrugged. "Why won't you give her book back?" **

**"Cause it annoys the hell out of her."**

**This confused poor Angela even more. "Why would you want to annoy her?" she asked perplexed.**

**Sawyer cocked and eyebrow and didn't answer. Angela tried again. "Why doesn't anybody like you?"**

**Sawyer grinned. "I don't even like myself, girl."**

**"My name's Angela," She said shyly. "Is Sawyer your first name or last?" **

**A cold look came over him but he shrugged it off. He closed his eyes tiredly. "Why don't you go back to your mom, I need to get some rest." **

**Angela rolled her eyes and left. Grown-ups were always taking naps. With all the action going on who had time for silly naps?**

**"Tell your mom I think she's cute!" Sawyer called. **

**XXXX**

**"Peanut butter?" **

**Jacey rubbed her eyes. She had awaken to hear Charlie's desperate pleas for peanut butter. She said again, "Peanut butter?"**

**"Yes! You've got to have some. I've talked with Hurley and he doesn't have any, and I've practically combed through every bloody bag on this island!" Charlie's wide eyes were begging and desperate. **

**"Why the sudden craving for peanut butter?"Jacey asked puzzled. **

**Charlie gave a half shrug, half-glancing over his shoulder.**

**Jacey followed his glance. She didn't see anyone but Claire who was reclining on a beach towel writing in her diary. **

**"Claire?" Jacey asked him, a smile creeping up her face. "You're getting peanut butter for her?"**

**Charlie flushed slightly and hurriedly stumbled over his words. "Well-you see, ahem, if I find peanut butter she'll come live at the caves, and, um, well-" **

**"It's okay, I can imagine the rest." Jacey said hiding her smile. **

**She glanced at her knapsack. "Sorry, Charlie, all I got is an empty mayonnaise jar."**

**"I'll take it, just give it to me!" Charlie cried out desperately. Jacey shrugged and handed it to him. **

**"Thanks!" Charlie dashed off into the jungle behind her. **

**Angela came into view. Frowning, Jacey said, "Where have you been?"**

**"I was talking to Mr. Sawyer," Angela said truthfully. "He's not so bad. He even said you were cute!"**

**Something in Jacey snapped. Badly.**

**"Oh for the love God, we are leaving!" Jacey announced, steam practically coming out of her ears.**

**Angela looked disgusted. "Only my mother would take a compliment this way," she muttered. **

**"We are moving to the caves!" Jacey cried out. "I would even move to the sea just to get away from HIM!"**

**Angela wisely chose to not argue. She helped her mother pack while seriously studying her mother's profile. Jacey was pretty, with dark, wavy, hair that cast off red highlights. Angela did not carry any of these traits because she was not her daughter biologically. She herself had ashy gold hair with pale blue-gray eyes. **

**With a satisfied sigh, Jacey loaded up the knapsacks and marched boldly down the path that led to the caves. Angela sighed and followed.**


	2. I Have to do What!

**AN: Ahhhh, this chapter will be setting things into place. (cackles evilly) Thank you so much for your reviews! Please continue, I really need your comments!**

**Disclaimer: Losty me no owny.**

**"To help rid us of our boredom, I have devised a plan." Hurley was saying.**

**Jacey smiled to herself. Her first evening at the caves was coming along wonderfully. Nice people, nice view, and no Sawyer in sight. Jacey sighed contentedly and concentrated on what Hurley was saying.**

**"I've already talked this over with the beach people," he said eagerly. "We're going to do a Secret Santa project. I will give each of you a slip of paper and on that paper will be someone's name. It'll be your job to shower that dude or dudette with little gifts. And in three weeks, we'll all give our secret santa's a huge gift and reveal ourselves. Doing this will help us all get to know each other, and…stuff."**

**Jack smiled. Walt nudged his father, grinning. Then Charlie spoke.**

**"You do know that it's no where near Christmas?" he asked and Claire laughed.**

**Claire. Charlie must've found some peanut butter somewhere. Jacey shrugged and kept listening.**

**"Yes, I know that," Hurley glared at Charlie. "Face it dude, we're bored. This is something we can concentrate on that doesn't involve screaming or running or…dying."**

**They shifted uncomfortably, but nodded.**

**"I think it's a good idea," Jacey spoke up. "It'll be fun doing random acts of kindness for someone."**

**"Then it's agreed?" Hurley looked at them hopefully. **

**"Okay," they chorused together. They were all smiling and nudging each other.**

**"Okay then, I'll start passing out the slips." Hurley started with Jack. Jack opened the paper and stared at it. He looked suspiciously at Hurley and put the paper in his pocket. **

**Next was Claire. Claire opened it and smiled. She put it between the pages of her diary.**

**Charlie opened his, and smiled too. **

**Looks like everyone was getting good ones. **

**Then Michael, then Walt, then Angela. Finally, Hurley came around to Jacey. He put the paper in her hands and walked over to another person. **

**Jacey smiled. She used to do this very same thing with her girlfriends every Christmas. They had always had so much fun, and it would be a pleasant challenge to look around for something nice on this island. **

**She opened the slip of paper. Her eyes widened with horror and a strangled gasp escaped her throat. **

**The paper said: SAWYER**

**XXX**

**"Please no,"**

**Jacey closed her eyes, wishing that when she looked at it again, this would all be some horrible mistake. That her vision was wonky, and it really said Boone, or Shannon, or even Locke! She opened them again but the paper had not changed. His obnoxious name still stared up at her.**

**"Hurley, can I talk to you?" Jacey said standing, pulling him into the jungle. **

**"Okay, okay, easy on the shirt." Hurley brushed himself off and looked at her. "What's up?"**

**"I can't have Sawyer!" Jacey shrieked shrilly. "I will take anybody but Sawyer! Please! Have mercy!"**

**Hurley would not be moved. "Sorry Jacey, but all these are done cough randomly."**

**If Jacey had been paying attention, she'd have wondered why Hurley had coughed in the middle of his sentence.**

**"Ok, I can give you three good reasons why I cannot possibly have him," Jacye informed him desperation tingeing her voice. **

**"One: I hate Sawyer with a passion."**

**Hurley snorted. "Sorry, been done before."**

**"Two: I have an allergic reaction to Sawyer."**

**Hurley responded to this with a raised eyebrow.**

**"Three: Did I mention I loathe his guts?"**

**Hurley sighed. "Look, Jacey, I know you don't want to, and I can understand why you wouldn't. But everyone at the beach already had drawn and someone here or there has got you and it would just take to long to do it all over again."**

**"Why the heck did you even include him in the first place?" Jacey demanded.**

**"Hey, I asked him if he wanted to or not, and he said sure."**

**Jacey played her final card. "Okay, but what the heck am I supposed to get him? The guy's got everything!"**

**"Use your imagination." Hurley started back toward the caves. **

**Jacey groaned. She placed her hand on her forehead and demanded of the sky, "Why are you picking on me? What'd I ever do to you?"**

**Angela dashed toward her mother. "Mom! Mom! I need your help!" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I got Walt. What do you think I should get him?"**

**She frowned at her mother's distressed face. "What's wrong Mom?"**

**Jacey closed her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it," she moaned as she dragged herself back to the caves. **

**Angela shrugged and followed. **


	3. Elizabeth O'Neil and her Baby Girl

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Janice, and her Irish heritage. : )**

**Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Jacey Chambers, Angela Chambers, Elizabeth O'Neil, Lucy O'Neil, and Jeffrey Robbins. And even some of these characters are only borrowed from my friends.**

**Elizabeth walked along the beach, feeling numb to the world. Patrick was dead, Lucy was dead—she wished she could join them in Heaven. Her deep christian faith was a comfort to her sorrow, but didn't stop her from missing the ones she loved.**

**XXXX**

**Alone in the jungle, Sawyer swaggered along to his private hoard. He was whistling, annoyingly cheerful in the midst of their circumstances.**

**Then he heard it. A child's screaming and crying pierced the air. Bewildered, he ran toward the source of the noise…**

**XXXX**

**Jacey sat on one of the logs near the caves. Her brow was furrowed in thought as she contemplated how she was to get a gift for Sawyer. She had no idea what he liked or wanted. Jacey grimaced—Good God, was she going to have to actually get to know him! She buried her face into her arms and groaned in self-pity.**

**"Is something wrong?" a soft voice asked.**

**Jacey glanced up into deep green eyes. The woman was tall with spiraling black hair that went down to her waist. Her eyes were soft, but filled with grief and inner turmoil.**

**Jacey answered carefully. "No—not really. I just have to do something for someone that I really don't want to do."**

**The woman laughed, a pretty sound beneath such a sad-stricken face. "I've been there, trust me. Ye've got to make some sacrifices for people ya really don't like, yes?"**

**Jacey nodded, straining to hear her voice more. She had a soft accent that lilted up and down like a warm spring breeze. Hard as she could, Jacey couldn't place it. It wasn't British, and it wasn't the thick Sydney accent. Yet it seemed to be of European origin. **

**"For the secret santa thing Mr. Hurley's doin'?" the woman prompted.**

**"You know Sawyer?" Jacey asked her. The woman wrinkled. **

**"Ya have him?" Jacey nodded. "Poor thing. No offense, but I really wouldn't pay to be ya,"**

**Jacey laughed. "Yeah, but I'm making an effort." She smiled. "What's your name, by the way?"**

**"Me name's Elizabeth O'Neil. And yours'?"**

**"Jacey," Jacey smiled stretching her hand out. "Jacey Chambers."**

**Angela ran up to them. "Mom! Mom! Walt's gotta _dog_! I didn't know that! His dog looks like Elvis back home!"**

**"Only Elvis was black and white," she added as an afterthought.**

**Jacey grinned at Elizabeth. "Elvis is our dog," she explained. "We lived in Georgia before I moved to Sydney for research in my next novel. Angela was mad at me for the longest while when we left Elvis behind with my sister."**

**Elizabeth had a look of pain on her face. "The girl—Angela—she's your daughter?" **

**Jacey nodded. "What's wrong?"**

**"Lucy was with me on the plane," Elizabeth said softly. "I haven't seen her since we crashed."**

**Jacey's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry," she half-whispered. **

**Elizabeth gave her a sad smile and walked off alone. Jacey, horrified at the thought of losing a child, dazedly walked into the jungle alone. Angela stayed behind thinking how sad Elizabeth was.**

**XXXX**

**Sawyer looked at the screaming bundle before him. It was a child—not even that, more of a toddler! What the hell was it doing out in the jungle by itself?**

**"_Mathair! Mathair!_" it screamed shrilly. "_Mam! Mam!_"**

The child had dark black hair that accentuated the red in its face. She was strapped to a car seat, her arms and legs flailing. Sawyer picked the toddler up with a confused look on his face. Immediately, the child's voice rose to a crescendo.

**"_Gall! Deoradh! Foir! Foir! Mam! Mam! MAM!" _**

**"What the hell are you saying?" Sawyer hollered back.**

**Out of no where, Jacey appeared.**

**"What the hell are you doing to that poor child!" Jacey bellowed elbowing him out of the way.**

**"I wasn't doing anything! I just found the kid smack center in the woods!" Sawyer shouted back.**

**"Oh, sure. I wonder why I don't I believe you!" Jacey snarled.**

**"You think I'd kidnap a kid!" Sawyer yelled bearing himself up.**

**The noise of the two of them bickering and the child screaming reached the ears of the entire camp. Elizabeth followed the noise till she found the two of them screaming at each other at the top of their lungs.**

**"What in God's heaven and earth is goin' on here?" She demanded. **

**"SHUT UP!" They both shouted, annoyed that someone had interrupted their fighting.**

"I will not!" Elizabeth said indignantly. "The entire camp can hear ya. Ye argue like an old married couple!"

**_That_ shut them up.**

**But it didn't shut the child up. She kept shrieking the same thing over and over, "_Mam! Mam!_"**

**Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Lucy?" she whispered, hardly daring to believe it.**

**The child's shrieks abated slightly.**

**"Oh, Lucy," Elizabeth cried out. "I canna hardly believe its you!" She pushed past Jacey and Sawyer and unbuckled the child out of its plastic prison. She scooped her up and hugged her soundly. Even Sawyer had to smile at this display of motherly love.**

**"I was wrong about ya," Elizabeth said to Sawyer, wiping tears from her eyes. "Thank ye ever sa much for findin' me baby girl!" Elizabeth walked back toward the caves, but not before giving a very surprised Sawyer a big hug. But as she walked, she wondered, _What miracle is this? How is it possible that me child survived for so long? _She was only left to wonder.**

**XXXX**

**An uncomfortable silence ensued between Jacey and Sawyer. Clearing her throat, Jacey spoke. "Ahem, ah, what do you know! Elizabeth found her child!"**

**Sawyer gave her a _look._**

**"Fine," she sighed. "I'm sorry for accusing you. You were right and I was wrong."**

**"I'll say," Sawyer muttered. He straightened up and grinned at her. "But I could get used to you apologizing and admitting you were wrong."**

**Jacey stiffened. "Excuse me?" she demanded. "I didn't apologize, I just—just meant…"**

**Sawyer shrugged and walked off to the beach.**

**Jacey leaned against a tree and sighed. So much for trying to get to know him.**


	4. A Proper Apology

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW ME! I need to see how I'm doing! If you've already reviewed me, do it again! Please, please, please, with polar bears on tropical islands on top! (wow, that was really random!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost. I do own all my O.C's, which are listed above. **

**Jacey lazily sat back against a log and read her book. She and Elizabeth had agreed to relax on the beach for a bit. It was extremely hard to concentrate, because for some reason Sawyer kept wandering into her thoughts.**

**She frowned. Bad enough to have him for the secret santa, now she owed him a proper apology for accusing him of kidnapping. Sighing, she closed her eyes and shut the book. If she had only kept her fat mouth shut then she'd have never been in this predicament. Maybe it was the heat messing with her head.**

**She glanced to her side and watched Elizabeth cuddle Lucy on her lap while threading some kind of thread. She certainly seemed happier now that Lucy had joined the survivors. But that was another thing to wonder about. Lucy had been gone for over a week at least and wasn't the least bit malnourished. She had been very thirsty, but otherwise fine. This island held too many secrets, it made Jacey uneasy.**

**Determined to put the island and Sawyer out of her head, Jacey struck up a conversation with Elizabeth. "What are you making?"**

**Elizabeth smiled. "A rosary," she answered. "For the secret santa thing we're doin', I have a woman named Rose. She's a kind lady, and she shares my faith. I thought it'd be nice to give her somethin' to remind her of God in dark places."**

**Jacey grinned. "That's a nice thing to do," she remarked. "I wish I had gotten somebody like Rose. What the heck am I supposed to get Sawyer?"**

**"That is a puzzle," Elizabeth agreed. "I've been meanin' ta ask ya. Are you a sister in Christ as well?"**

**Jacey shrugged. "I kinda lost the whole God-thing when he stuck us on an island in the middle of nowhere." She laughed half-heartedly. Elizabeth frowned, but said nothing.**

**Jacey tickled Lucy's stomach reflectively. Lucy gave her a bright smile. "Ah!" she cried out giggling.**

**"Can she only speak Gaelic?" Jacey asked curiously.**

**"Yes, but only a little at that." Elizabeth answered. "Mostly one word things like, 'mathair' or 'mam'. That means mother, or mom."**

**"I guessed that," Jacey said thoughtfully. Lucy toddled off Elizabeth's lap and sat down, sifting sand through her little fingers. Jacey flopped on her belly and watched her.**

**"He can't be all that bad," Elizabeth remarked to Jacey.**

**"Who?" Jacey returned, though she knew who.**

**"Sawyer. After all, he found my baby. I'll be forever grateful for that."**

**"Yeah, but that was an accident."**

**"Ye accused him of kidnappin' her, did ya not?"**

**Jacey blushed. "Yeah, that's not the first place I've stuck my foot in my mouth."**

**Elizabeth shrugged. "You apologized, right?"**

**Jacey drew a circle in the sand with her pointer finger. "Uhhhhh…sort of. Kind of. Not really. Well, I did, but I sort of denied it afterward."**

**Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Your pride will become a great burden to ya, I'll tell ya that now."**

**"And another thing," she added staring straight at Jacey. "What good is pride when we're stranded on an island?"**

**Jacey sighed. "Pride is all I have," she answered.**

**XXX**

**Angela ran along the path, half skipping. She was already working on her present, and was truly excited about it. She quickened her pace and ran headlong into a tall black man who was walking along the path.**

**"Easy, child," he said smiling. "You need to watch the path more."**

**Angela flushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, sir," she said. "I just wanted to get to the beach as soon as possible!"**

**"How about I walk you to the beach so you don't tackle anybody on the way," He grinned at her.**

**Angela noticed the white collar. "Are you a priest?" she asked curiously.**

**The man laughed. "Yes ma'am, my name's Jeffrey Robbins. What's you're name child?"**

**"Angela," she said eagerly. "Angela Chambers."**

**"You know what?" he asked. "You remind me of my daughter Brooke. She's back home where I live."**

**"How old is she?" Angela asked, interested.**

**"She's five."**

**Disgruntled, Angela folded her arms defiantly and pouted. "I don't look like a five year old," she muttered.**

**Robbins heard. "I only meant that your cheerfulness and light reminded me of her," he explained.**

**"Are you in the secret santa thing to?" She asked inquisitively.**

**"Sure am. I'm still wondering what to get the person I got," he said. **

**They reached the beach. "Well, I gotta go. See you later Mr. Robbins!" she called as she ran off.**

**Robbins waved and went back toward the caves.**

**XXXX**

**"Ye should apologize to him," Elizabeth urged.**

**Jacey sighed dramatically. "But I don't wanna," she whined childishly.**

**Elizabeth laughed. "Come on, ye owe him an apology whether you like it or not. It's just as well, ya need ta get ta know him anyways." **

**"Fine," Jacey groaned pulling herself up. She stood and stalked in the direction of where he was, but not before sticking her tongue out at Elizabeth. Elizabeth laughed and waved her off.**

**Jacey glared at the ground, grumbling at the injustice in her life. Not watching her way, she knocked into Jeffrey Robbins.**

**"You're the second person to do that today," He remarked.**

**Jacey reddened. "Sorry, ah, I have some things on my mind." **

**"So did the last girl," he laughed. "Her name was Angela, I believe."**

**"Well, that explains it," chuckled Jacey. "Angela is my daughter. Guess she learned it from me."**

**Robbins laughed and continued on his way. Sighing, Jacey continued on hers, dragging her feet. She could see Sawyer's 'lawn chair' but she didn't see him anywhere. **

**She reached his 'camp.' "Sawyer?" she called out tentatively. **

**"Yeah?"**

**Jacey jumped and swiveled around. There he was, smoking a cigarette in his aloof manner.**

**"Something you wanted, Jace?" He said grinning.**

**Jacey frowned. Jace. What was with him and nicknames? Was it something Southern or was it just his way of annoying people? Putting that out of her head, she stared straight at him and spoke.**

**"Okay, okay, I didn't exactly apologize to you properly. I'm sorry for accusing you. It was dumb of me. Happy now?"**

**Sawyer flicked the cigarette away. His expression was a thoughtful one, but he didn't say anything.**

**Something occurred to Jacey. "Can I have my book back?" Jacey asked sighing.**

**Sawyer's grin grew wider and he said, "But I'm not finished reading it. Can't just leave me on a cliffhanger, can ya?"**

**Jacey could hardly believe her ears. "You're—you're reading it?" she asked shocked.**

**"Why else would I keep it?" His eyes focused on hers'. "Other than annoying you."**

**Something strange was happening. Jacey's feelings of hatred for this man were acting funny. Her heart was thumping loudly. Fear? Anger? Annoyance? What was up with this?**

**Jacey straightened. She broke eye contact. "Whatever. It doesn't matter anymore." She turned to go.**

**"Wait a sec," Jacey turned again. "Why do you care so much? You got a lot of other books don't ya?"**

**Jacey started back. "It was written for my ex-fiancée." **

**Sawyer said nothing, only lit up another cigarette.**

**AN: Hey! Ok dear reviewers, I need your help. I want you to give me ideas of gifts for different people. What is Jacey going to get Sawyer? What is Sawyer going to get Jacey? Different ideas for different people is quite welcome. I already have most of the gifts planned out including our heroine and hero, but I would love to hear you opinions. And I will definitely be using a lot of you're ideas. Review! Review!**


	5. A Kiss can Change Everything

**AN: I'm just warning people. My fic is OC/S, not K/S. I will have some Kate/Sawyer scenes, but only because they're in the actual series. If I get a bunch of reviews saying, 'how could you say that? kate and sawyer are MEANT to be together!', I'll just assume you're ignorant. Personally, I think Kate's gonna end up with Jack, and this fic will be K/J. I don't want to be mean, but this is how it's going down in my story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost.**

**"Is she okay?" Jacey said worriedly, watching Shannon struggle to breathe.**

**"Shannon's asthmatic. She needs her medicine…" Boone looked away. "I think I know who has it," he added coldly.**

**Shannon gasped for air. Jack held her shoulders firmly. "Who?" he asked.**

**"Sawyer," Boone informed them grimly. "He had my book I brought on the plane. I'll bet you anything he has the suitcase with her medicine." **

**"I wouldn't put it past him, either," he added.**

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jacey spoke up. "We don't know it's him. We can't jump to conclusions, either. He's got my book too, but I still have most of my stuff with me."**

**"Give me a break," Boone argued. "He's got to have her medicine. He's got everything else."**

**Jacey sighed. "I don't want to hear it," she mumbled. "I'm taking a nap."**

**Boone shrugged and continued to talk with Jack. Jacey closed her eyes and buried her face into the beach towel she slept on. Dreams floated in and out of her grasp.**

**_"Michael?" she called. Walking slowly and surely, she turned into the hallway. Shadows danced across the walls._**

_**Someone was crying…**_

_**Someone was yelling…**_

**Jacey suddenly awoke. A sharp cry of pain had interrupted her slumber. Rubbing her eyes, she demanded, "What was that? How long have I been asleep?"**

**Hurley turned. "Couple hours, I guess." He shrugged. **

**The yell intensified.**

**"What is that?" She asked again, more persistent.**

**Hurley looked uncomfortable. "Boone came back from somewhere, all beat up by Sawyer. Apparently Boone had been going through his stuff, looking for Shannon's medicine. Jack got really mad and Sayid and him left."**

**"What are they doing?" she demanded.**

**He shrugged again. "Jack said they had a confrontation to make,"**

**Without speaking, Jacey turned and dashed off. Her heart beat up in her chest, from exhaustion or fear. **

**_I don't want anyone to get hurt. _She thought to herself. Deep down, she knew she was lying to herself. **

**Her running took her back far away. In another time, another place, she had been running with the same feeling of terror, but for different reasons. She had been searching, but finding nothing but shadows.**

**Until…**

**Jacey finally found Jack pacing back and forth. "Where is he?" she demanded, still gasping.**

**Jack sighed. "We—Sayid and I—tied Sawyer up to a tree so he could tell us where the medicine was."**

**"What!" Jacey shrieked. "Whatever happened to polite conversations and the word 'please'?"**

**"Sayid was torturing him," Jack continued. His eyes were rueful, as if he wished he hadn't.**

**Jacey's eyes flamed. She started to push past him, but he grabbed her arm.**

**"Kate's talking to him,"**

**"Do you think I care?" she spat. "We're not savages, Jack. Not yet." And with that, she shoved her way past him**

**_What am I supposed to say to him? _She wondered. _'Sorry the guys were torturing you. Just a bit of fun.' _She started to push past the bushes and stopped short.**

**Sawyer was tied to a tree. And Kate was indeed with him.**

**But they were—they were—**

**_Kissing!_**

**As if pulled by an invisible force, Jacey backed away and tore back. She walked in a daze back to Jack.**

**"What are they doing?" Jack asked suspiciously.**

**"Ah—they're kinda busy, I don't want to, uh, bother them." Jacey heard herself say. She then tore across the jungle back to the caves.**

**_Why was he doing that? Why was she doing that? WHY DO I CARE?_**

**And she was so sure she'd hit rock bottom when the plane crashed. Boy, was she wrong.**


	6. A Kiss Can Change Everything II

**XXXX**

**AN: Okee dokee, here I go. Please review me!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Lost, than I'd have Jacey, Angela, Elizabeth, Lucy, and Robbins in. But I don't, do I?**

**"What do you mean he didn't have the medicine?"**

**"That's what he said," Jack said tiredly. He looked very weary and distraught. **

**"But—but—how can that be?" Jacey demanded. Thoughts swirled around in her head, each different from the last.**

**"I thought—Kate talking to him would bring him around," Jacey said, choosing her words carefully. She didn't want to upset Jack by telling him what she'd seen. It didn't take an idiot to figure out that Jack had feelings for Kate. It also didn't take an idiot to figure out that Sawyer disliked Jack, and the feeling was more than mutual. Jacey would've loved to agree, but her current emotions were going haywire, so she couldn't trust herself.**

**"Sun helped Shannon through the asthma attack with eucalyptus leaves she found. She's seems to be better." Jack ignored Jacey's question and walked away.**

**Sun? Oh, the Korean girl. The one Michael tried to ignore. Her husband was the one who gave everyone cold glares as if it were their fault the plane crashed and they were in this predicament. **

**Jacey tapped her chin meditatively. Sawyer and Kate. Were they together before the plane, or just came together after the crash? Why on earth did they choose to get together when they were stranded on an island? Why did she care so much?**

**"Jacey!" **

**She jumped and turned to Elizabeth's concerned face. "Uh, sorry. What was it?"**

**"I asked if ye were all right. Ye seemed rather…off. Ever since ye got back from searchin' for Sawyer." Elizabeth answered worriedly.**

**"I wasn't _searching _for him," Jacey retorted hotly. "I was making sure nobody got hurt."**

**"Because you're such a good caring citizen, especially for the likes of Sawyer," returned Elizabeth calmly. "Last time I checked, ye seemed to be willing ta torture him ye'reself."**

**Jacey sighed. "Okay, okay. You win." Jacey leaned in and explained the events that followed after her confrontation with Jack. Elizabeth's look of curiosity and concern became a look of annoyance. **

**"What?" Jacey said sharply.**

**"Are ye that daft?" Elizabeth said incredulously. "Do ye not know the symptoms of jealousy?"**

**"_Jealousy?_" Jacey said disgustedly. "I'm not jealous! I'm annoyed that—that—they're socializing when they should be doing something useful!"**

**Elizabeth's expression said purely, _Do I look daft to ya?_**

**XXXX**

**Alone time. Jacey needed it. As much as she enjoyed Elizabeth's company, she didn't care for her commenting on her 'jealousy.'**

**Jealousy. Please. That was for high-schoolers and junior high kids. She wasn't _jealous._**

**She didn't even like Sawyer. So what would she be jealous about?**

**And yet, she had an indescribable urge to tell Sawyer she had seen him. **

**But what was she supposed to say to him? Hi there, saw you and Kate hooking up in the jungle. What's the deal, huh?**

**Yeah, right. You couldn't pay her to say _that._**

**Walking off the path she entered the beach and shoved off her shoes. The sand felt grainy and nice on her bare feet. Kicking up more sand, Jacey continued to ponder.**

**How could one just ignore something like that? She didn't want to tell anyone if the kiss was something private. And how could Kate do something like that? Was she completely oblivious to Jack's feelings? Or did she have feelings for Sawyer.**

**Well, that would just break her…his…heart.**

**"Something you wanted, Jace?"**

**WHAT! Had she been so immersed in her thoughts that she accidentally walked into his territory?**

**She stared at him for a few seconds and he stared back.**

**_I've never heard a silence so loud. _She thought to herself, panicking.**

**"Ummm…." Think! Quickly! Ohh, stupid stupid Jacey!**

**"N-nnnnoooo."**

**Sawyer raised his eyebrows. He had a deep cut in one, though a white bandage covered it. Now that she looked, his arms and hands had bandages. How badly had they beaten up?**

**"What did they do to you?" Jacey said horrified, pointing at the bandages.**

**"Ever been tortured by a genuine Iraqi and an insane doctor?" **

**Jacey shook her head.**

**"I don't recommend it, Jace."**

**Jacey half-laughed. She seated herself beside him and clasped her hands together. "You didn't have the medicine?"**

**"Nope." Sawyer leaned back.**

**"Why did you make us think you did?" Jacey said, creases appearing near her eyes.**

**"Why do you think I made you think I did?" Sawyer said looking her in the eyes.**

**"Forget it." Jacey sighed and fidgeted slightly.**

**Uh oh. A while back Jacey had seen a movie called _Mean Girls_ with her friends. She had laughed when Lindsay Lohan talked about 'word vomit.' It wasn't funny now!**

**"So…are you and Kate together?" She blurted. Crap! Crap! Crap! She had specifically ordered herself NOT to bring that up! What was wrong with her?**

**Sawyer grinned at her. "Little liar," he smirked. "You saw me tied to that tree and you also saw Kate."**

**"So what if I did?" she challenged. "What the heck is wrong with you? We're stranded on an island for God's sake!"**

**"Why do you care?"**

**Her temper was rising slowly.**

**"You jealous?"**

**Ohhhh! She was SO sick of that word. "No, I'm not freaking jealous!" she snarled. "Why would I be jealous of _you_?"**

**Sawyer's grin did not fade. Jacey was about ready to smack it off. "I've had enough of this," she muttered and stood. Sawyer stood with her.**

**"Hold on, Jace. I don't want you going back _jealous. _Gotta make it even." Sawyer leaned over and kissed her before she could act.**

**Crap! Crap! Crap! This was not what she meant! Why wasn't she slapping him? Why wasn't she running for dear life? Jacey's thoughts tumbled around her emotions.**

**She wasn't actually…enjoying this?**

**Quickly, Jacey broke away and fled. **


	7. Past and Fate

**AN: I don't know how, but this chapter is dedicated to my friends Julie and Amanda, who are always there for me when I need them. Thank you! Oh, and I made a mistake. When Jacey's dreaming she calls out, 'Kevin,' not Michael. I'd have kept it Michael but I forgot that Lost already had a Michael and it would cause too much confusion.**

**AN2: Yay! More reviews! (dances happily) I got this fun idea from Minty Sauce, who is an amazing writer. I love how she sends her reviewers a personal note, so I'm gonna do that too!**

**no1- It's always nice to here how my grammar's doing. Thank you! **

**crookedview- Sawyer's such a fun person to write about, lol. I will most definitely continue!**

**Starbloodlolli- Aw, thanks! I'm not such a big fan of Sawyer/Kate…but that's ok! My fic has got a lot of OC's, maybe too much…**

**i-hate-sox- Moms are cool. And I thought it'd be fun to do an opposite of Michael/Walt relationship. Michael's too overprotective, Jacey's too loose. Lol**

**Janice- I'm so glad you read it! Your critique is very important to me! LYLASIC**

**artistgirl727- Yah, Sawyer/Kate fics always bugged me to no end. Jack/Kate all the way-D I thought Walt'd be kinda lonely with no kids his age.**

**Freckles-101 Jack/Kate all the way! I mean, come on, Sawyer's just a monkey wrench in their relationship. (my opinion, don't get mad people!) (huggles Angela) She so cute!**

**Freckles-101- Yay, you reviewed me again! I'm so happy! Hehe, cliffys are fun. Keep reviewing please, I eat them and therefore need them to survive! (ok, I kinda stole that…)**

**Disclaimer: Read my lips: Iiiiiii dooooonn't oooowwwnnn Lllooossst.**

**"Mom," Angela sang in a sing-song voice. ""Earth to Mom! Over."**

**Jacey snapped to attention. Angela looked at her with a bemused look on her face. **

**"Yes, sweetheart?" Jacey asked distractedly.**

**"Jeez, Mom, not even I can wake you up," Angela remarked. "I've never seen you act so out of it. Not even when Kevin—" **

**"We're stranded on an island. What do you expect?" Jacey commented dully. She wasn't in the mood for conversation.**

**"Whatever," Angela grinned. "I'm going to the beach!" she called out.**

**"Okay, okay," Jacey answered. Elizabeth turned to her, a look of frank disapproval on her face.**

**"Ye know, ye shouldn't let her go off like that. It's dangerous on the island, ye know. With all the monsters runnin' about!"**

**Jacey shrugged indifferently. "Lucy survived for over a week with no help, how dangerous could it be?"**

**Elizabeth frowned again. Jacey had been learning the many expressions of her. When she frowned like that it meant she disagreed with you but she would simply let you stew in her silent disapproval. When she smiled, her smile was patient and positive, but always veiling hidden sadness within it. **

**"Did somethin' happen?" Elizabeth asked raising her eyebrows. "Ye just up and left in the middle of our conversation of ye're jealousy. Did somethin' happen?"**

**"NO!" Jacey shouted, her amber eyes flaming. "NOTHING happened. And for the final time, I AM NOT JEALOUS!"**

**Elizabeth gave her another look, which meant 'You're lying to me, but I'm not saying anything, I'm just gonna let you wallow in it.'**

**"Don't give me that look," Jacey warned. **

**"Fine, fine," Elizabeth said rolling her green eyes. "Let's take a walk then. Should be a beautiful day on the beach, I imagine."**

**"Oh, no," Jacey snarled. "I'm not going anywhere near that beach."**

**"Why not?" Elizabeth returned crossly. **

**"Because if I even think of HIS name, HE suddenly appears! The beach has people, and among those people is a jerk, and that jerk's name is Sawyer!" Jacey cried out vehemently, causing the Korean couple to give her an odd stare.**

**"Oh, _that's_ what's been buggin' ye," Elizabeth sighed. "What'd he do this time?"**

**"NOTHING!"**

**Elizabeth gave her a disapproving glare.**

**"Fine," Jacey grumbled. "Let's just say Kate and I have something in common."**

**Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Ye mean he—" she started.**

**"I DON'T want to talk about it!" Jacey announced, stalking off.**

**Elizabeth raised her eyebrows thoughtfully. Jacey was such a sweet woman, but her emotions were easily read upon her face. But these shallow emotions covered something else. Something painful and horrible, something akin to Elizabeth's pain over losing her Patrick. **

**Patrick. Elizabeth smiled at his memory. Patrick was dreamer, his head above the clouds most of the time. He was co-pilot, and Jack had told her that they had seen a body on the co-pilot's chair which was undoubtedly Patrick's. **

**Patrick had been Catholic, which was an interesting contrast to her own denomination. Her a mother had raised her Lutheran but had sent her to a Catholic school. It was there she had learned and loved Catholic traditions but still kept her own beliefs. It was there she had met Patrick…**

**XXXX**

**Jacey stomped through the brush. She had taken extra care that she didn't walk into the beach. She simply walked randomly, not caring where she went. Jacey had good sense of direction, she wouldn't get lost. **

**At some point, she knew, she'd have to go to the beach. Her shoes were there. **

**Leaning against a tree, she sighed. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her that it was hungry. Her eyes traveled up the tree till they came upon ripe passion fruit on one of the low bases.**

**Jacey muttered under her breath. At age eleven her parents had moved out of their country home in Kentucky to St. Louis. Thus, she'd forgotten important survival tactics such as climbing trees. **

**But she was too hungry to care. She stuck her foot into a spot where the large branches diverged and hoisted herself up. She grasped different branches until she reached the fruit. **

**The fruit looked ripe, but were in fact extremely hard to pry off the branches. Sweat beaded Jacey's brow until she tugged one of the fruits off. **

**She sighed again, this time with satisfaction. Wishing she had a knife, she split the fruit on a branch and leaned back slightly, enjoying her snack.**

**_Look at me, _she thought. _Jacey Chambers, amazon survivalist. _**

**Her friends would never have believed it.**

**Her friends. Jacey closed her eyes and thought of the two dearest people in her life, who had helped her through difficult times. Tatiana Wills and Maya Adams. They had been there for her when Kevin had died.**

**Died…**

**Suicide, the police had said. But Jacey barely imagine her happy go-lucky fiancee committing suicide. Was he really in pain? Was Jacey not enough for him?**

Her dream. The dream of her wandering down the halls of her apartment, calling Kevin's name. And then finding him…lying on the ground near her bed…a puddle of blood encircling his head…the pistol….

**Thank God that Angela had been at day-care.**

**Four years…four years and Jacey still wasn't over it. Maya and Tatiana, worried that she was still hurting, suggested that she and Angela take a vacation. Her writing career was taking off beautifully, a vacation would suit her well.**

**_"We know you're still hurting, Jacey," Maya said worriedly. Jacey rested her head against the doorframe. _**

_**"I hear Sydney's really beautiful this time of year," Tatiana added. "You and Angela could go sight-seeing there, and fly to New Zealand to visit Laura."**_

_**Laura Mayfield lived in New Zealand. She had spent her childhood in America, and without her, Jacey would never have made it through high-school algebra.**_

_**"I think it's a good idea," Maya urged. Jacey raised her head slowly. **_

_**"All right," she said. **_

**Sydney was lovely. Angela and she had attended the opera and went fishing at the docks. **

**_"Mom, I hate shrimp," Angela complained. _**

_**Jacey clucked her tongue. "Shrimp is a tiny piece of heaven on earth," Jacey informed her. "Besides, you haven't even tried shrimp."**_

_**"They look like bugs," Angela grumbled. "Big ugly scary bugs with tentacles."**_

_**"That's why we eat them," Jacey said brightly. They walked up in line to a small carry-out place called the Shrimp and Fry. They stood in line behind a man about her age wearing a black leather jacket.**_

_**"We have it two ways, hot and mild," She heard the cook say.**_

_**A long pause. "Hot," a cold voice answered. **_

_**Jacey shrugged and looked down at Angela. She was making a face. "Do we have to get shrimp?"**_

_**"James," the man said to a question the cook had asked. Jacey shook her head, annoyed at herself for eavesdropping. **_

_**"Yes, we do," she said promptly. "Shrimp, not only being delicious, is actually good for you too."**_

_**"Why is it that things that are good for you taste gross?" Angela asked.**_

_**Jacey rolled her eyes. Kids. My goodness. **_

_**"One basket of hot shrimp," The cook said placing the basket on the ledge. Jacey glanced up, and to her surprise the man called James had left. **_

_**The cook looked at her.**_

_**"Uh," she glanced around. "I guess I'll take that, I wanted my shrimp hot."**_

**XXXX**

**Later, a text message had informed her that Maya had been in a car accident. Her cell phone battery was low, so she ran to the nearest place with a phone.**

**_"Sir? Do you have a phone I could use?" Jacey asked hurriedly. The bartender pointed. _**

_**"In back," he said.**_

_**"Thanks," she said and walked swiftly to the phone on the wall. She called Tatiana and told her she was coming home immediately. Laura would understand, Jacey told her. Tatiana didn't want her to cut her vacation short, but Jacey insisted. As she left the bar, Jacey caught the eye of a guy sitting at the bar. **_

**Jacey jumped. That man…he was the same person at the Shrimp and Fry. Jacey thought harder. No, she had seen him somewhere else as well.**

**Sawyer's cocky grin flashed through her thoughts. **

**_Sawyer?_**

**It couldn't have been. The man's name was James, she recalled that distinctly.**

**Wait.**

**Was Sawyer his first name or last? **


	8. Batman's Secret Identity

**AN: (sings loudly to the tune of 'Halleluja') Reeeeeviews! Reeeeeeviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews, review! Ok, now that that's out of my system, down to business. Keep reviewing please, they fuel chapters!**

**Regan Trinity- Aw, thank you! (huggles) Flashbacks are fun to mess with!**

**Artistgirl727- (sighs as well) Yes, when _will _Jacey get over her grudge? You want Angela and Walt? Your wish is my command! POOF! Ok, forgive my hyperness. See, funny thing is, when I was watching this episode, and when we saw Sawyer's flashbacks, I saw in my minds-eye Jacey and Angela. At the Shrimp and Fry, they were in line behind Sawyer. When Jack's dad and Sawyer were chatting, in popped Jacey, asking to use the bar's phone. It was weird! So obviously, it was a sign. Sorry for my rambling, heh heh.**

**Disclaimer: T'ain't mine, T'weren't mine, t'will never be mine. (sigh)**

**"Hi, Walt!"**

**Walt jumped from his perch. He peered over his shoulder to see Angela's grinning face behind him. He turned.**

**"Who are you?"**

**"My name's Angela!" she cried out joyfully. "I'm glad I found you!"**

**"_You're_ Angela?" Walt asked incredulously.**

**"Yup," she smiled mischievously. "Betcha didn't expect another kid on the plane, huh?"**

**Walt nodded and scootched over on his log so Angela could sit down. Angela's smile grew wider and she plopped down beside him. She glanced at his comic book.**

**"You read Spanish?" Angela asked, half impressed, half shocked.**

**"Not really," he answered. "I just like looking at the pictures."**

**Angela leaned over closely. "They're superheroes," she remarked. "The Flash. I always like the old comic guys, like Conan the Barbarian. He was my favorite."**

**"I like the Flash," Walt replied. "And I like Spiderman and Batman."**

**Angela's dark blue eyes sparkled. "You know who's like Batman?" she whispered, as if it was some big secret.**

**"Who?" Walt asked curiously.**

**"Sawyer." Angela said promptly.**

**"_Sawyer_?" Walt said disgustedly. "Isn't he the guy who keeps taking everyone's stuff?"**

**"Well—yes," Angela admitted. "But don't you remember? When your dad got attacked by the crazy Korean dude? Sawyer ran down and helped Sayid pull him off! And, having everyone's stuff kinda makes him rich, like Bruce Wayne. Plus, no one likes him, which also gives him a Batman edge."**

**Walt considered this thoughtfully. "I gueeeeeessss," he said slowly. "But I still think he's mean."**

**"Superheroes have it rough," Angela commented.**

**XXXX**

**"Hey, hey Kate!" Jacey called.**

**Kate turned, her dark curls swishing in the afternoon light. **

**"Your name's Kate, right?" Jacey asked breathlessly.**

**"Yeah," Kate surveyed Jacey's figure. "What's your name again?"**

**"Jacey, Jacey Chambers," Jacey answered hurriedly. "I need to ask you something about Sawyer."**

**Kate's eyes narrowed. "I'm not a big gossiper, Jacey. Plus, I don't even know him that well."**

**Jacey's eyebrows shot up. _You don't know him, and yet you were making out with him? _**

**_Well, _she answered herself logically. _You don't know him that well and he kissed you._**

**She grimaced at the memory. "Yah, well, I don't mean to pry. I just want to know something really quick."**

**Kate shrugged the firewood off her shoulders. "Okay, shoot."**

**"Is Sawyer his first name or last?"**

**Kate frowned. Then sighed. "Neither," she answered and started back on her way.**

**"What?" Jacey ran to catch up with her. "What do you mean?"**

**"I mean Sawyer's a false name. Look, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anymore. It's kind of a personal matter."**

**"Which is exactly why I need to know!" Jacey argued. "It's important!"**

**"If it's so important, why don't you just ask him yourself?" Kate said impatiently.**

**"No way am I doing that!" Jacey shrieked. **

**Kate raised an eyebrow.**

**"Uh, sorry." Jacey grunted. **

**"Sorry I can't talk more, I gotta go," Kate said, as she walked away.**

**Jacey watched her leave. _Well, that was wonderfully unsuccessful. _She muttered grimly to herself. **

**What does it matter? So what if James was Sawyer? It's not like that changed her feeling for him. An odd coincidence. The world was full of them.**

**_Fate. _Maya would have called it. But then again, Maya was quite mystical herself. **

**_It's not fate, _she thought furiously to herself. _It's just the cosmos working against me._**

**As she walked, she came across someone chopping wood slowly. As she neared, she saw another passenger.**

**"Hey!" she called.**

**The man looked up. He had light brown hair, medium colored skin. His eyes scared her. They looked hunted, creepy, as if he'd seen much and would do much. **

**"I'm Jacey," she said, feeling foolish. "Your name?"**

**He smiled at her, almost wickedly. "My name's Ethan.**

**XXXXX**

**AN: Urgh! That was so frustrating! Wants to write about loverly Sawyer, but has to wait for next chapter! WAAHH! Sorry, peoples.**


	9. Sawyer's Promise

**AN: Hehe, ok, ok, I'm freaking sick of writing in the past. I'm going for the gold baby! I'm now writing current episodes. I just can't hold in all the good ideas I'm getting. Sorry. Big time jump this episode. Anyways, my basic plot is still on, don't you worry, heh heh. Its just kinda hard to focus on their project when people are getting kidnapped and killed. Big plans, big plans! Don't worry, Jacey's still been avoiding Sawyer and refusing to go to the beach. (But hey, if she won't get the Sawyer, the Sawyer will get her!) (laughs evilly)**

**Regan- I'm _sorry _that it was so short! You know how freaking hard and frustrating it was to write that? Hm? Its ok, I forgive you. ;-) Don't worry, this chapter is gonna be pretty long. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Lost. I'd have never guessed that Sayid and Shannon got together! I didn't come up with that! Review me!**

**That brief encounter. A light chat. And now…so much had happened because of him. Claire had been kidnapped, only to be returned with no memory. Scott had been killed. _He wasn't on the plane._**

**Who was he? Where was he really from? Why did he want Claire so badly? Jacey's head swirled with thoughts such as these. It made no sense. **

**Sighing, she twirled her hair changing her mind to different matters. Like the boat Michael was building. Unfortunately, that boat was on the beach. And on the beach lurked a monster of a very different kind. **

**"Nanananananananana!" Angela sang. "Batman!"**

**Jacey looked at her.**

**Walt joined in. "Nananananananananana! BATMAN!"**

**"What the hell are you two doing?" a voice asked.**

**Jacey nearly fell over. Whipping around, she looked in horror as Sawyer stood over her, a half-smile on his face. **

**"What are you doing at the caves?" Jacey demanded. "I specifically stopped coming to the beach to get away from you!" **

**"Chill out, Jace," Sawyer said cheerfully. "I'm just here to get some water."**

**"The water's over there," Jacey snarled, outstretching her pointer finger in the opposite direction.**

**"And yet I came over here," He said thoughtfully. "Wonder why that is," He grinned at her. **

**So much for avoiding him. Jacey drew herself up and walked away with dignity. "I'm going to the beach!" she announced. **

**"What about me?" Angela complained.**

**"Elizabeth'll watch you," Jacey said confidently, but giving Elizabeth a pleading look. Elizabeth sighed, but nodded.**

**"How about I join you," Sawyer said gallantly, as if this were some big favor.**

**"How about not," Jacey hissed, still walking.**

**"Luckily, that wasn't a question. That was a statement." Sawyer smirked, matching her stride. Jacey held her head high, and ignored him. **

**But Sawyer wouldn't let her ignore him. "Why was your kid singing the batman theme?"**

**This was something Jacey was curious about herself. She felt compelled to answer. "I was gonna ask you that."**

**Sawyer shrugged. "Got me. But I don't really need to know, seein' how I ain't gonna be here much longer."**

**"What do you mean?" Jacey asked. She let her head down and spoke normally. "I don't see any rescue boats."**

**Sawyer grinned. "But I do," He pointed. They had reached the beach now, and Jacey could see a medium-sized boat. Michael was working on it while talking with Jack.**

**"Who's your third passenger?" She heard Jack ask. **

**"I am," Sawyer said, his smug smile still there. "I'm gettin' the hell of this island and out to civilization. Too bad you can't come, doc." **

**"But I have to say," he said glancing at Michael. "The fare wasn't cheap. Here's some of that cord you needed."**

**Jacey looked at the boat. It could fit four…and only four.**

**"You comin' to on our little cruise?" Sawyer asked her cheerfully. He didn't look as if he minded.**

**She looked at Michael. "Actually…you said you could seat four, right?"**

**Michael nodded.**

**Jacey took a deep breath. "I want Angela on this boat. I want you to take her far away, to America, if you can."**

**"What about you?" Sawyer demanded.**

**"There's not enough room," Jacey said tonelessly.**

**"Come on, we can squeeze another person in this tub," Sawyer argued. **

**Michael shook his head. "Sorry, man, but Jacey's right. Only four can fit." "But," he added. "I'll take Jacey. I know you want her off this island as much as I want my kid off this island."**

**Jacey nodded. Sawyer looked pissed, as if he wasn't happy with the situation, but said nothing. He started to turn and walk away, but Jacey stopped him.**

**"Sawyer?"**

**He turned, his look incredulous.**

**"These are the addresses of some of my good friends," Jacey breathed, handing him a small note card. "I want you word—your solemn word—that you'll help her get there. That you'll take care of her until she reaches Tatiana's house."**

**Sawyer stared straight into her eyes. His hand closed around the note card, and her hand. "You got it," he answered quietly.**

**Jacey turned away, and walked off, not wanting Sawyer to see her cry.**

**XXXX**

**"Mom! Mom!" Angela cried out. Sleepily, Jacey awoke. **

**"What—what is it?" she asked groggily.**

**"The boat! The boat's on fire!" She screamed.**

**Immediately, Jacey awoke. She dashed out of her sleeping area and raced to the beach, Angela at her heels. In no time, she got there, to see the flaming wreckage.**

**The fires licked the sky, crawling and demolishing each and every bit. The boat burned, its embers never stopping. Jacey's heart stopped. **

**Her dreams were burning. Angela off this stupid island, away from danger. Now it was gone, all gone.**

**XXXX**

**Sawyer glowered at the wreckage. "What the hell happened here?" He bellowed.**

**"SHUT UP SAWYER!" Jack yelled. Sawyer clammed up, but he was still fuming. His ride! Gone! Damn it!**

**Then he noticed. Jacey. She was staring at the flames, not moving, tears falling down her cheeks. She'd wanted so much for Angela to get off this crap-hole island.**

**Whoever did this would pay. Dearly.**


	10. Elizabeth's Past

**AN: Man, it's hard to have Sawyer show feelings for Jacey and still keep him in character. Tell me how I'm doing! Oh, I still need ideas for gifts for different people! Review, people review! I use good ideas!**

**Artistgirl727- Isn't it happy? Shayid! They're together! Yay! There'll be some Shayid for you in this chapter! (huggles) **

**Crookedview- Them getting shrimp is one of my favorite scenes too. Lol. I, personally don't like shrimp, but for some weird reason my character does. (shrugs) whatever she wants, I guess. **

**"Have ya heard?" Elizabeth asked eagerly. "Shannon and Sayid are together! As in, a relationship!"**

**Jacey glanced at her over the top of a book she was reading. "Shannon and Sayid? The Iraqi guy and the slutty girl?"**

**Elizabeth bowed her head to cover a laugh. "Uh, well, somethin' like that." she said, hiding a smile. **

**"Ah," Jacey went back to her book. "That's cool."**

**Elizabeth stared at her, a small smile creeping up her face. "It's cool?"**

**"Mmhm," Jacey said carelessly.**

**"May I ask why it wasn't 'cool' when you thought that Sawyer and Kate were together?" Elizabeth asked curiously.**

**Jacey slammed her book shut. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," she said narrowing her eyes. "That's completely different."**

**"I'd be interested in hearin' how," Elizabeth remarked. Lucy beamed at her from Elizabeth's lap, not understanding a word they said.**

**"Well, first of all…" Jacey started, struggling for words. Elizabeth waited patiently, tapping her fingers against the log they were leaning against.**

**Jacey seemed to be at a loss for words. As she struggled to find her reasons, Jeffrey Robbins joined them.**

**"Hello, Jacey, Elizabeth," He said courteously. "How are you today?"**

**Jacey jumped at the chance to get out of her current conversation. "Great! Just peachy. Would you like to sit down, Robbins?"**

**"I'd like that," Robbins said pleasantly and took a seat. Not wasting a minute, Jacey changed the subject.**

**"So, I know Jack was doctor, but what were you guys back home?"**

**Elizabeth smiled. "I was stay-at-home mom mostly, but I spent some time on ma painting. I love artwork. I'd like to be a children's book illustrator."**

**"Really?" Jacey said interested. "I'm a writer myself, but I write adult novels. My penname was Hero Messenger."**

**"Hero Messenger?" Elizabeth said surprised. "I've read some of your books! 'The Dragon's Haunting,' I believe."**

**"What's that about, Jacey?" Robbins asked politely.**

**Jacey smiled, always pleased at the opportunity to talk about her books. "It's about a detective who was looking into a crime and started being haunted by dragon ghosts. She wants to find out more about this, and is forced to have a partner in her little expedition. His name's Jim, and he's got that famous bad boy attitude, kinda obnoxious and sarcastic in serious situations."**

**"The funny thing is," Jacey laughed. "Is Meg, (that's the detective) keeps denying her growing feelings for him. She covers it up by pretending to hate him but really she loves him and just doesn't say anything. It was fun to write about, because a lot of times the both of them would get intensely jealous. Oh, that was a fun book to write."**

**"I always find," Elizabeth commented. "It interestin' when books reflect life."**

**Jacey narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What's that supposed to mean?" she said, but Robbins cut in.**

**"When you say dragons," he said, his tone interested. "Do you mean wyrms or dinosaurs?"**

**Jacey looked blank. "Wyrms?" she said feebly.**

**"Wyrms are those mythical dragons you see in books and paintings," Robbins said patiently. "Dragons are actually dinosaurs that people witnessed back in the old days."**

**"How could people have seen dinosaurs?" Jacey asked perplexed. "Didn't dinosaurs live millions of years ago?"**

**Robbins smiled. "According to the evolutionary theory, yes," He said.**

**Then it clicked. "Oh, I get it, you're one of those Christian people who believe in creationism." She said understanding.**

**"I prefer the term, Intelligent Design Theorist," Robbins corrected. "And yes, I am one of them. I'm a minister, you see, and I came to Sydney for an intelligent design conference for my parish. I'm friends with Ken Ham."**

**"Right," Jacey smirked. She glanced at Elizabeth to exchange a, 'do you believe this guy?' look, but Elizabeth looked very interested. **

**"I've been wantin' to attend one of these," she told him. "I'm a big believer in this, and I'm happy to see there was a minister on this flight."**

**"Oh, come on," Jacey laughed. "You don't actually believe this stuff? It goes against science, which I may remind you, is cold hard fact."**

**"Actually, many science 'truths' are very false," Robbins said. "And who said creationism wasn't science?"**

**"It isn't," Jacey said stoutly, but Robbins looked as if he could compete with her argument. She hop-skipped to a new subject quickly, her smile fading. **

"**I'm an atheist," she informed him. "My parents never raised me to believe in God. And besides, I kinda gave up on the whole God thing when he dumped us on an island."**

**"Just because he sent us here doesn't mean he's not watching us, Jacey," Robbins said gently. "Some of us were sent to each other for a reason." **

**"And God doesn't have to tell us his reason," Elizabeth added. "We just have to trust him."**

**"You don't know me," Jacey said angrily. "If this is him taking care of us, then I don't want his freaking help."**

**"Just because you've given up on God, doesn't mean he gave up on you," Robbins said softly. Jacey didn't know what to say.**

**She didn't like being cornered by Christians. And they weren't even being mean about it. Elizabeth's lilting voice never raised in volume, and Robbins looked calm and comforting.**

**She started off toward the beach. Maya had been Jewish and Tatiana was Christian as well. They had respected her beliefs and did not press, but Jacey had often sensed their hints of God. **

**Hmph. God could stay the hell out of her life if he existed. Which was unlikely.**

**She neared the beach and saw a huge crowd looking at something. She ran over and saw Jin being beat up by Michael and Sawyer.**

**"What's going on?" she asked a bystander. **

**"Sawyer dragged out Jin from the jungle," the woman answered. "They think he burned it because of his grudge against Michael."**

**"What's he got against Michael?" Jacey asked, worry creases starting to frame her face.**

**The woman shrugged. "They got into a fight a couple days ago," she said. **

**Jacey cursed silently. The one thing she missed about the beach was missing the gossip that went around. Pushing her way through, she came to the edge of the ring and gasped.**

**Sawyer had done a good job. Jin had cuts, scratches, and bruises all over his face. He was lying on the ground, while Michael kicked him. As much as Jacey was angry at him for burning the boat, no one deserved this.**

**She didn't have a chance to speak, because a large shriek broke the fight up.**

**"STOP!" Sun screamed. **

**Everyone turned and stared. The Korean woman! She'd spoken English! **

**"STOP!" She screamed again. "He did not burn your boat," she said, tears streaming down her face. "His hands were burned because he tried to put out the flames when he saw them before."**

**Sun spoke English? Jacey gaped, not sure how to respond.**

**"Didn't see that one coming," Hurley intoned.**

**"Amen to that," Jacey replied shakily.**

**Sawyer broke in. "How are we supposed to trust her?" he demanded. "How do we know she isn't covering for him?"**

**"And from the look on your old man's face," Sawyer added. "He didn't know you spoke English either! We can't trust them! I'll bet you anything that Jin did burn the boat!" **

**"Why would he?" a voice behind the crowd. "Why would he burn our only way off just because of a petty grudge?"**

**Locke entered the circle. Everyone turned and stared at him. **

**"Why are we skipping the obvious?" He bellowed. "Why are overlooking the blatant truth?"**

**"We are not the only ones on this island!" He yelled, before walking off into the jungle, mad at his people, his village. **

**The crowd was quiet. Then, slowly but surely, the separated, leaving Jacey alone. **

**Locke had said they were not alone. There were…others on this island. **

**She shook her head firmly. No. This was just like the crazy polar bear rumor and the monster. This island was deserted.**

**But what of Ethan? Hurley had said he wasn't on the manifest. **

**Perhaps he had been stranded here too and went mad. Or maybe the manifest had a typo. **

**"This island is fine," she murmured to herself. "There is no danger here."**

**She walked back to the caves.**

**XXXX**

**Jacey was reclining against her log when Claire came up to her. **

**"Um…Jacey, right?" she asked, almost shyly.**

**Jacey sat up immediately. "Uh, yeah!" Jacey smiled at her. "What can I do for you?"**

**"I was reading my diary," she said slowly. "The recent entries, the ones I don't remember writing."**

**Jacey nodded. She had almost forgotten that Claire had no memory of the crash or any of the survivors. She didn't even remember Charlie, let alone Ethan. It was weird.**

**"It said…we were doing a 'secret santa' thing…and I had Charlie," **

**Jacey laughed. "Yah, a while back Hurley organized a secret santa thing to keep us from being bored. Like we have anything to be bored about."**

**"Are we still doing it?" Claire asked hopefully.**

**Jacey nodded, laughing, "Yeah, but I wouldn't be surprised if everyone forgot. I'll talk to Hurley about it." Jacey smiled at her. Claire looked happy and almost excited.**

**"Okay, well…" Claire blushed slightly. "Thanks!"**

**"No problem," Jacey called as Claire wobbly walked off.**

**Wait. Charlie had read her diary. Meaning, Charlie knew that Claire had her for the secret santa!**

**Jacey jumped up and ran to find Charlie. It didn't take her long to find him, he was struggling to get fruit off a tree.**

**"Charlie!" she yelled.**

**Charlie slipped and fell, landing on his side. "Ow," he muttered, brushing himself off.**

**"You read Claire's diary, right?" Jacey demanded.**

**Charlie flushed. "Yeah, yeah, I did, I'm bloody scum," He said grumpily. "Did you come here to berate me about it?"**

**"You know who she has for the secret santa?" Jacey persued.**

**A slow smile crept up his face. "Yeah," he said slowly.**

**"You keep quiet about it!" Jacey ordered. "Claire didn't remember and I had to explain. Act surprised when you get her present!"**

**"All right, all right," Charlie muttered. "I wouldn't have told her anyways." He said rashly.**

**"You've got Claire, don't you?" Jacey asked beaming. **

**"Yeah…" Charlie glared at Jacey. "It's not a good thing! I have to find bloody peanut butter for her!"**

**"Wait a sec, didn't you have peanut butter?" Jacey asked puzzled.**

**Charlie shook his head.**

**"How'd you get her to the caves?" Jacey said.**

**"Pretend peanut butter." Jacey looked incredulous. "It's a long story, all right?"**

**"'Kay," she said. "Just…don't ruin it for her, okay?"**

**"I told you before, I wouldn't do that!" Charlie said heatedly. **

**"All right…bye," Jacey walked off to back to the caves.**

**XXXX**

**Elizabeth had finished the rosary. It was deep in knapsack, and she was proud of her accomplishment. She was sure Rose would be pleased.**

**Standing up, she went to fill up her water bottle. As she neared the spring, she saw a tall blonde woman also getting water.**

**"Excuse me," she called, joining her. The woman turned. "You are Shannon, are ya not?"**

**Shannon looked at her. "Yessss…who are you exactly?"**

**"Word goes around quickly," Elizabeth smiled cheerfully. "Ye are together with that Sayid fellow, are ya not?"**

**A slow smile spread across Shannon's face. It was an expression of pure joy that Elizabeth recognized. She herself had had that expression years and years ago.**

**"Yeah," Shannon said, almost shyly. It was odd, how much Shannon's personality was changing thanks to Sayid. Sayid made her feel useful, happy, and loved.**

**"I just wanted to say I'm happy for ya," Elizabeth said quietly. "I know what it's like to have someone you love."**

**Shannon smiled again, her cheeks turning slightly pink. She waved and left to go back to the beach.**

**Elizabeth closed her eyes. Her memories struck her, clear as a bell.**

**_"Yuir goin' to Sydney?" Elizabeth asked Patrick. Her voice sounded unhappy._**

_**Patrick hugged her. "It's all right, Lizzy, I'll be back soon." His eyes lighted up. "In fact, why don't ya come with me? Ye could bring Lucy along and show her where her Daddy works."**_

_**Elizabeth laughed and returned his hug. "Well…" she murmured. "I suppose."**_

_**"In fact," Patrick said, his sky-blue eyes gleaming. "After we finish the to and from trip from Sydney to Los Angeles, we can go in my private plane and go to Ireland."**_

_**Elizabeth looked up eagerly. "Really?" she said excitedly. "Ta see ma family and show Lucy her heritage?"**_

_**"Naturally," Patrick embraced her again and kissed her.**_

**Elizabeth felt tears welling up in her eyes. Oh, how she had loved Patrick! And now he was gone…gone forever. **

**Lucy had his eyes…**

**"Elizabeth? Are you all right?" Robbins asked, his deep voice concerned.**

**Elizabeth nodded briskly, wiping unshed tears. "Yes, yes," she said promptly. "I was just missing my husband. He was the co-pilot ya see. And now I must wait until I am in Heaven to see him."**

**Robbins nodded sharply. Elizabeth was sure she'd imagined it, but she thought she'd seen Robbins' own unshed tears glittering in his eyes.**

**"I miss my wife too," Robbins said sadly. **


	11. Preacherman

**AN: AHHHHHH! I have just witnessed the episode and now I'm hyper and pumped to write a new chapter! Ahem, this chapter will be co-written by my brother (grumble grumble) Gryphinwyrm7. Yeah, yeah, yeah, my bro's a better writer than me. Lol. Mostly because Robbins is HIS character. **

**Stahlfan125- (sounds orchestra) NEW REVIEWER! Yay! Thank ya fer reading! Reviewers make me happy! I'm glad you like so much!**

**Freckles-101- Hehe, it is so funny when she overreacts. Lol. Yah, and her stories are creepily very similar to her life. (that's a big surprise, lol)**

**Artistgirl727- (sniffle) Have ya written your story yet? I got you e-mail so now I'm looking forward to reading and reviewing! (sniffle) Did ya see the Shayid in the episode? Wasn't it happy? (goes, 'awwwww' to shannon and sayid)**

**Bookworm835- NEW REVIEWER! YAY! I'm glad you like it! I think they should've put some Charlie/Claire in this, Charlie would do something cute for her birthday!**

**Crookedview- (whacks forehead, and talks to self) tsk, tsk, Phoenix. If not careful, could start controversy. (grins evilly) I _live _for controversy! ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost. I do own Josh Holloway however. **

**Gryphinwyrm7: Sorry, sis, but he's married!**

**Phoenix-Talon: Shut up. **

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

**Sawyer glared at them, his face showing pure annoyance. Michael ignored him, simply kept on banging. Sawyer was getting more irritated by the minute. He couldn't concentrate on the stupid book with all that noise!**

**"Could you bang any louder?" He asked sarcastically. Michael stopped and stared.**

**"You know, you could help," Walt informed him. **

**"Hey, I did my work," Sawyer said to him sneeringly. "You do yours."**

**"Sawyer's too busy," Angela giggled. "Reading" She stared. "Mommy's book?" **

**Sawyer carefully ignored her. **

**"Walt's right," Michael told him. "You get a free ride home, the least you could do is pitch in."**

**Sawyer glared at him. He scooped up his chair and stalked off to find a better place to read.**

**On weirdest coincidence, he ran into Jacey. Jacey glowered at him menacingly, her eyes darting to her book.**

**She lunged. Sawyer lifted his hand in the air and waved it at her, grinning. Jacey made a very rude gesture and stalked off. Sawyer laughed at her, loudly enough for her to hear, and strutted in his direction. **

**XXXX**

**Robbins glanced up from reading his book. "How long have you been there, Elizabeth?" he asked. **

**"Is that a Bihle?" she asked curiously.**

**"No," he said sighing. "I've been all through the plane wreck and I've only found the location of one Bible." He sighed again and put down the book. "And guess who has it?"**

**"What would Sawyer want with a Bible?" Elizabeth muttered. **

**"A favor from me," Robbins said cheerfully. "I can do something for him later, and then he'll give me the Bible. But I haven't done anything for him yet, so he hasn't given me the Bible." **

**"I understand 'people' better than most people," he said smiling. "It's part of the job description." **

**"How can you be so cheerful about that stupid jackass?" Jacey demanded, stomping over. It was clear she had been eavesdropping on their conversation. **

**"Please don't swear Jacey, it's unbecoming of a lady," Robbins requested pleasantly. He said it so nicely, Jacey didn't want to refuse.**

**"You seem so happy about _everything_!" Jacey said vehemently. **

**"It takes a lot to get me angry," **

**FLASHBACK**

**_"Keep walking despite criticism!" Robbins shouted to his flock. "We need your voice to reach the lost and that is never going to happen without great opposition from the world." _**

_**"The reason we have lost contact with the people is because we have lost the authority of God's word. People don't trust in this book anymore. And that, is society's problem." There was a murmured 'amen' from the congregation. **_

_**Robbins stepped down from the pulpit to his beautiful wife, Kristen. She had long silky blonde hair and brown eyes. Their little daughter Brooke hopped up and down.**_

_**"Daddy, Daddy, pick me up!" she said excitedly. Robbins bent down and scooped her up, hoisting her onto his shoulders. **_

_**"Stirring sermon, reverend," said Jason, one of the church-goers. "Coming to the poker game tonight, reverend?" **_

_**"Oh of course," Robbins smiled. "See you then." **_

**END FLASHBACK**

**"Robbins is a funny character," Jacey remarked. Robbins had left for the beach, hoping to get the Bible. "I mean, no one can stand Sawyer. But he's so darn nice to the guy."**

**"Robbins is nice ta everyone," Elizabeth told her. "Haven't ya noticed?"**

**"But Sawyer doesn't deserve nice treatment!" Jacey protested. **

**"Do you deserve it?" Elizabeth inquired.**

**Jacey frowned. These Christians. They were always nice about things, that she couldn't retort back. Jacey left the question off by shrugging. **

**XXXX**

**Robbins left the forest and entered the beach. Immediately, Angela rushed up to him.**

**"Mr. Robbins! Mr. Robbins!" she said eagerly.**

**"You so remind me of my daughter back home," he chuckled, fishing out a jolly rancher out of his pocket. Angela's eyes brightened as she unwrapped it and sucked on it hungrily.**

**"Okay, no more," Robbins said. "I've only got three left."**

**Robbins then spotted his target. He moved in a Sawyerlyward direction. Sawyer looked up casually at him.**

**"What's up, Preacher-man?" He grinned.**

**"I wonder if I could talk you out of Miss Chamber's book," Robbins started.**

**"Well," Sawyer smirked. "You can try. But wouldn't you rather be wantin' this?" He held up a New King James Version Bible. **

**Robbins didn't exactly agree with that personal translation. But any Bible was good enough. His own Bible went missing in the crash, and he had been itching to get himself in the Word. **

**"I do unto others, Sawyer," Robbins told him. "I would much rather help Miss Chambers get her own book back before seeking my own needs."**

**"Well, that's right neighbor-like of ya, Preacher-man," He tossed the Bible toward him. "Just for that, you can have this."**

**Robbins casually tossed the Bible back into his lap. "Trust me, you need it more than I do," Robbins said walking away.**

**FLASHBACK**

**_"Man," Jason said. "Malcom you are losing so badly."_**

_**"Well what about reverend Robbins?" Malcom demanded. "How do you manage to get all those good hands?"**_

_**"Divine intervention," Robbins answered grinning. He put his cigar out in the ash tray. **_

_**"And where is Joe Talbot?" Jason asked curiously. "He hasn't been here for weeks."**_

_**"Don't know, I haven't seen him at church lately," Robbins remarked. **_

_**"Man, he's just bringing down the wrath of God lately," Malcom laughed. "Missing church and poker."**_

_**"More like the wrath of Robbins," Jason added.**_

_**Robbins looked at his watch. "Aw, it's getting late guys," Robbins told them. "I'm gonna call my wife, tell her I'm gonna be a little late."**_

_**He walked over to the portable phone and dialed his home number. **_

_**"Hello?" came Joe Talbot's voice at the other end. **_

_**Robbins dropped the phone.**_

**END FLASHBACK. NEXT DAY**

**Robbins walked along the beach. Sunset was his favorite time of day. He glanced over and saw Claire with something wooden and rickety beside her. He sat down on the beach next to her.**

**"Where'd you get the cradle?" He asked as if he already knew. **

**"Oh. Locke gave it to me," she answered as if just noticing him next to her. **

**"You know, I don't believe I got a chance to talk to you yesterday. So happy belatedbirthday."**

**Claire stared. "How did you know?" she said, stunned.**

**"I'm a very intuitive person," he replied. "If you want, after the baby's born, I'll baptize it."**

**"That would be wonderful," Claire smiled at the reverend. **

**XXXX**

**Jacey awoke.**

**Yawning, she got up. It was the middle of the night, and the jungle seemed full of noises. Angela slept peacefully next to her.**

**Not really being aware, Jacey slowly walked into the jungle. She had dreamed something…something about numbers. Numbers in a random order. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she wandered to find a place to sit for a bit.**

**Then she heard it. Voices. Whispering. Surrounding her. Her eyes widened and she swiveled around, trying to find the source. They seemed to be coming from everywhere. She could barely hear them. **

**_Four..eight…sixteen…twenty-three…forty-two…_**

**More whispers, getting louder by the minute. Jacey was terrified. Why hadn't she stayed at camp.**

**Suddenly they stopped. **

**Until…_It'll come around again._**

**Jacey turned and dashed back to the caves…**


	12. Sweep Me off My Feet

**AN: Wow, I really scared myself on that one, lol. The 'it'll come around again' is actually accurate! Gryphinwyrm7's got closed captioning on his t.v. and when Sawyer was hearing the voices that's what it said! (chill runs down reader's spine) Okay, down to business. I've had such serious chapters lately. Time for some Jacey/Sawyer moments! (cackles evilly) **

**Stahlfan125- I just get good ideas, you know? Lol. I'm glad you're enjoying. See, I'm like Freckles-101. I eat reviews for breakfast and therefore need them to survive. **

**Artistgirl727- Hehe, yah, when Sayid was sleeping and he woke up, I was like, 'Shannon? Shannon? SHANNON?' and then it was Hurley and I was like, '_Hurley?_' My stupid computer wouldn't let me see the e-mail attachment! I'm sorry, I was really looking forward to reading it! (shifts guiltily) I'm gonna try again later.**

**Bookworm835- Ya know, the world needs more Charlie. Charlie Charlie Charlie Charlie. You're not annoying me! I love all my reviewers! **

**Freckles-101- Ooh, suddenly writers' block is gone, lol. Now I have really fun idea! Thanks! I will tell Gryphinwyrm7 of your condolences. (what does condolence mean, I wonder? I just used it cuz it makes me sound smart…)**

**Crookedview- silly christians, lol. Poor Jacey, she's having her set in stone beliefs challenged by nice Christians. ;-)**

Disclaimer: Yes, yes, yes, we know, Lost is not mine, I don't own it. IT SHOULD BE MINE! (lawyers glare) It's not okay? Chill.

Terror. Jacey had thought she'd known it, especially the day of the plane crash. But not even that compared.

_We are not alone on this island. _

The voices…couldn't they have just been the wind? Jacey smiled grimly. Feeble excuses for what she'd heard. Those numbers…like her dream. Jacey's eyes widened. She'd seen them before her dream.

_"Are we there yet?" Angela asked, her tone bored._

_Jacey glanced at her reprovingly. "I've told you three times. We're not there. We won't be for another couple hours or so."_

_Angela rolled her eyes. "If we're going to see Maya in Georgia why is this plane due to Los Angeles?"_

_Jacey flipped her lap top up. "Because the plane going to Chicago was tomorrow and I wanted to get to Georgia as soon as possible."_

_Angela harrumphed. Jacey went to her current story and started typing. Tatiana and Maya had always been worried because she was always constantly writing. Jacey had always been indifferent because she loved writing. Writing soothed the pain that living life had brought. Writing covered the gaping hole left in her life when Kevin died…_

_"Scuse me," She heard someone say hurriedly as he went off to the bathroom. _

_"Sir?" A stewardess asked. "Wait, sir!"_

_Jacey shook her head and looked back at her computer. She gasped._

_Her story was gone. The screen was flashing red and white. Numbers ran along the bottom of the page. _

_4…8…15…16…23…42…_

_Confused, Jacey shut down and slipped it into her knapsack. Maybe the high altitudes was messing it up. _

_A large jolt from the plane caused Angela to choke on her lemonade. Jacey smiled at her. "It's normal," she said._

_There were even more bumps and jolts. The seatbelt sign came flashing on. Jacey nervously checked her own and Angela's. _

_Suddenly, the back end of the plane completely tore off. People and chairs went flying. Angela screamed in fear and oxygen masks fell down. Jacey shoved it over Angela's mouth and put one on her own. She closed her eyes and waited for the worst. She waited to die._

_XXXX_

_Jacey awoke, lying on the sand. Her left leg was cut up and bleeding. Blearily, she searched with her eyes for Angela. She was no where to be seen._

_"Angela!" Jacey screamed frantically. "Angela!"_

_Stumbling, she forced herself up and started running around the plane wreck, searching, terrified…_

_Oh God, would if she was…_

_"MOM!" A voice shrieked. "Mom, help me!" Jacey dashed toward the voice and found her daughter, wedged between a piece of metal, unable to move._

_"I'm gonna get you out!" Jacey said, her voice cracking. "I'm right here."_

_"That section's falling!" A male voice shouted. "Everyone move!"_

_Jacey pulled with all her might. Angela screamed with pain and soon was loose. Jacey scooped her up and ran with all her might. She could hear the section creaking and groaning as it fell mightily._

_Jacey tripped. She struggled to get up, but found that she could not. Before she could do anything, someone hoisted her up._

_"Would ya get the hell out of the way?" the voice demanded angrily. The man half dragged Jacey away, carrying Angela. _

_The section landed with a heavy metallic thud. Jacey breathed with relief and peered up at her rescuer. He was tall and had a stubborn mouth with blonde hair at a comfortable length._

_Jacey breathed heavily and passed out once more. _

Jacey shivered as she watched her daughter sleep peacefully. Those moments were the worst. When she was searching and couldn't find her daughter. Wondering if she was dead or alive, and unable to do anything.

Jacey uneasily lay back down and fell asleep once more.

XXXX

As if to prove to herself that the jungle was indeed safe, Jacey took an early walk to explore. She wanted to think the voices were in her head, a part of some kind of stress disorder. Part of her knew that what she'd heard was real.

Sighing, she looked up at the towering jungle trees. Green. Everything here was green. Dully, she wondered if her lap top was anywhere. She hadn't been able to find it and she wanted to start writing again. She missed pouring her feeling down on paper and using her imagination to create something that was totally hers.

There came a rustling in the brush. Jacey glanced nervously behind her. The jungle had boars running about and they were in fact dangerous. Not as dangerous as the so-called polar bears roaming about, but they had tusks that could kill. Jacey slowly started to walk away.

The rustling grew louder. Jacey realized with horror that squeals and grunts could be heard as well. Jacey stopped walking and started running as fast her legs would carry her.

The boar followed, grunting and screeching all the while. Jacey kept running, her fear mounting in her adrenaline.

A branch stuck out half way from the dirt. Jacey didn't see it, and she tripped over it. Her ankle went one way and her leg went another. She knew it was sprained. She kept quiet though her pain till the boar moseyed off.

"Damn it," she whispered as her leg swelled to a nasty purplish color. There was no way she'd be able to get back the caves.

Why did she have to go off on her stupid walk? Tears sprang to her eyes as Jacey furiously wiped them away. She didn't have time to cry. She had to figure out a way to get to the caves.

"Well, well, well," A familiar voice intoned. "What do we have here in the middle of the jungle?"

Jacey gritted her teeth. What was it, 'let's torture Jacey day?' First we'll sprain her ankle, then stick her with the person she hates! Oh boy, what fun.

"I don't have time for this Sawyer," Jacey snarled at him as he came into view.

Sawyer whistled. "That's a nasty bruise you got there," he remarked, pointing out the obvious.

"I _know _Sawyer," Jacey snapped. "I got chased by a boar. I twisted my ankle. You came along. Happy to add to my misery?"

"That's my calling," he grinned. "But I never like seeing a damsel in distress. I'll help you get to the caves."

Jacey glared at the sky. "Couldn't you have sent the boar to finish me off?" she demanded to the fates. Sawyer took this as a yes, and he helped her stand.

Jacey breathed hard. Her ankle throbbed horribly by the minute, but she said nothing. She didn't want stupid Sawyer's concern. She just wanted to get to the caves, have Jack look at it, and go to sleep.

Sawyer noticed her strained attitude and looked at her ankle again. "Sorry, Jace, but that ankle's swelling pretty badly. Shouldn't walk on it."

Jacey let go of him and slid down to the ground. "Well, what do you suggest?" she demanded. "Grow wings and fly to the caves?"

Sawyer smirked evilly. "I've a proposition, but ya ain't gonna like it," he said, enjoying the moment.

"I don't care," Jacey crabbed tiredly. "I just want to get to the caves."

"Whatever you say," Sawyer grinned again and scooped her into his arms, bridal style.

This was _not _what Jacey had had in mind. "Put me down!" she shrieked shrilly.

"'Fraid I can't do that," Sawyer sang cheerfully. "You're just gonna have to sit back and enjoy the ride, cause I ain't lettin' go."

Jacey clammed up and folded her arms. Why? Why did she have to sprain her ankle at the exact moment Sawyer took a walk? Was it the fates against her?

Locke was right. The jungle was dangerous.

Besides, being in Sawyer's arms wasn't _too _bad. It was kinda nice, and he was kinda cute, and he felt kinda warm…

_What am I thinking? _Jacey thought frantically. _No. No. You are NOT allowed to enjoy this. He has taken you against your will. He is NOT cute. You are NOT enjoying this!_

Sawyer seemed to be reading her mind.

"Enjoyin' it?" he grinned. Before she could retort back, he said, "Glad you are. I'm good at other things that you'd enjoy to…"

"Put me down," Jacey ordered, not amused. "Put me down, NOW."

"Easy now," Sawyer said lazily. "We're here."

Elizabeth stopped talking to Robbins and stared. "Jacey?" she asked, a smile growing on her face.

"Wipe that grin off your face," Jacey snarled. "I've been taken against my will."

"Sprained her ankle," Sawyer said cheerfully. "Lucky I was there, really."

"Yeah, yeah, thank you very much, shut up." Jacey snapped. "Now PUT ME DOWN!"

Sawyer plopped her on the ground. "Hey Preacher-man," Sawyer smirked. "I'd suggest you get the doctor." He sauntered off toward the beach.

Elizabeth smiled graciously at Robbins. "I had a course in nursing," Elizabeth explained. "There's no need for Jack. If it's a bad sprain, we'll get him."

Robbins smiled back and sat down while Elizabeth examined her ankle. Finally, Elizabeth spoke.

"Well, tis a pretty bad sprain but it'll mend. I'll tell Jack, and I think you'll be fine." Her lilt was very comforting.

Jacey nodded, clearly disgruntled. Robbins grinned at her. "Did you enjoy being carried by Sawyer?" he asked teasing.

"NO I did NOT." Jacey announced as Elizabeth washed her ankle. Robbins said nothing, but duly noted the color rising in her cheeks. He threw a significant glance at Elizabeth. Elizabeth nodded, her expression saying, _Yes, yes its true._

Jacey closed her eyes as Elizabeth bound her ankle expertly. Truth be told, she had enjoyed being in Sawyer's arms. It had felt…nice. A way she hadn't felt since Kevin.

Of course, she wouldn't even admit this to herself.


	13. The Chase for Jace, and a Tempting Lette...

AN: Hehehehehe, got an absolutely delicious idea, hehe. Hope you enjoy! Review! Review! Oh, and everyone must read Artistgirl727's new story cuz its freakin' awesome and I'll be sad if you don't. (If I'm sad, I can't write. You see my problem?) Gryphinwyrm7 and I were talking about what actors would play who if my characters were real. I was thinkin' Sandra Bullock for Jacey, Roma Downey for Elizabeth and Keith David for Robbins. What do you think? Review Review!

Whirlwind-2005- New reviewer! YAAAAAAAAAYYYY! Thank you thank you thank you! I'm glad you like it! Hehe, Jacey's my favorite too. Hehe. I know, I can't BELIEVE we have to wait six whole weeks! Thirty-five days…I don't think I'll make it…(falls in a dead faint)

Stahlfan125- Mmmmmmm, yes, a nice loverly ride in Sawyer's arms. Mmmm, I'm creeping myself out. ;-)

Artistgirl727- Oh yah, this one's gonna have Jacey/Sawyer moments. I've read it! I love it! Can't wait for third chapter!

Freckles-101- Tsk, tsk, I am a procrastinator. Hehe, sorry about that, lol. Oh, and some of us are impatiently waiting for chapter nine!

MariAmber- Another new reviewer! WOW! I'm all a dither. (British slang is fun. ;-) I'm so happy you like it! A lot of times, I'll steal quotes from other movies and use them. Can you guess the movie I used? (Tut tuts at self, stealing is wrong)

Whirlwind-2005- Don't forget, when Sayid was making that transmitter thingy work, they had to get a lap top battery. Who did they go to? Sawyer! Who's lap top was it? Take a guess! Will she be pissed? YES!

Regan Trinity- I will tell Gryphinwyrm7. And as a matter of fact, I _like _the nickname Lizzy! It's kinda late to change it now…(grumbles) good friend has to be first negative reviewer, (grumble grumble)

"Ow, ow, ow, OW!" Jacey muttered, limping on her ankle as she struggled packing. Elizabeth looked concerned.

"Ye should lie down and rest," Elizabeth urged. "Tis not a good idea that yuir proposin'."

Jacey shrugged. "The leg'll be fine. It only gives out once in a while. And besides, I have to this. For the good of the survivors!"

"This isn't a good idea," Robbins added. "I think if he catches you stealing from him, he'll kill you."

"He wouldn't kill me," Jacey laughed. They both turned and looked at her. "Okay, he _might, _but I'm not gonna get caught, so it's not a problem."

Jacey pulled on a black T shirt with her black jeans. She knew it wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do, going into Sawyer's campsite and stealing the black briefcase with everyone's stuff in it. But Jacey was an equal person, and her mind demanded revenge. She cackled evilly, and called out to Shannon.

"Say, Shannon, do you have any black ski hats?"

Shannon gave her a _look_. "Yeah, Jacey, you know, I take ski caps to tropical islands all the time."

Jacey shrugged. "A 'no' would've been fine," she muttered loudly.

Elizabeth sighed. "Are you _sure_?" she asked for the tenth time.

Jacey sighed back. "Yes, I'm sure. Besides, I have a bone to pick with him anyway."

"Angela, stay here," Jacey ordered. Angela glared at her and sat down pouting.

Jacey slipped off toward the beach.

XXXX

Elizabeth bit her lip worriedly. It was getting dark now, and Jacey was alone in the jungle. Even worse, Jacey didn't believe in the monsters or polar bears of the island.

"She'll be all right, Elizabeth," Robbins said comfortingly.

"Is the worry that obvious on my face?" Elizabeth asked, hiding a smile.

"Not really. I just read people's emotions easily." Robbins shrugged, and smiled. "Part of the job description, you know."

Elizabeth smiled back. She scooped Lucy up onto her lap and played with her hair thoughtfully. Lucy gave her a gap-toothed grin. "Brrrr!" she said joyfully. "Berrrrruh!"

"Is that Gaelic?" Robbins asked.

"If it is, then it must be some form I'm not familiar with," Elizabeth grinned. Robbins laughed, a deep warm sound.

They locked eyes for a minute and an awkward moment ensued. Elizabeth broke away, blushing.

XXXX

The sun was setting as Jacey carefully made her way to Sawyer's roost. He was in his lawn chair, sleeping, as she had suspected. With delight, Jacey also spotted the black bag. Jacey knew for a fact that that was the bag containing her book, the Bible, Boone's book, deodorant, and several other things that might be handy.

Quietly, she neared the sleeping Sawyer and stopped short. He was sleeping lightly, not snoring. Heart pumping, she reached for the bag.

Sawyer shifted. Jacey froze. She glanced down. Oh crap, why does he have to sleep with his shirt off? Why did he have to have such a good body? Jacey closed her eyes and beat away all distracting thoughts. Reaching out again, she took hold of the bag and carefully slid it out of his tent. Breathing deeply, Jacey turned and started back.

That is…till a hand grabbed her ankle. "Goin' somewhere?" he leered.

Jacey jumped. Quickly, she kicked the now awake Sawyer in the face and ran like heck, tearing across the jungle.

Whew. Jacey breathed in relief. She glanced around, and realized she'd get lost if she set out to the caves in the pitch black. She climbed a tree, seated herself on a thick branch, and smiled at her trophy. Using a flashlight she'd brought, she unzipped her bag.

There was Boone's book, 'Watership Down.' Her own book was nestled between the Bible, a bookmark stuck between the pages. There were six sticks of deodorant, a bottle of shampoo, soap, and three hairbrushes. Grinning, she poked around more. And then she came upon an envelope.

She stared at it, feeling an urge to open it and read the letter it contained. Shaking herself, she shoved it back in the bag. The letter was none of her business, she shouldn't be reading it.

Leaning back, she sighed satisfactorily. Mission accomplished. Till dawn came, she dozed.

XXXXX

The pink light of dawn awoke Jacey. She rubbed her eyes and stretched, blinking blearily around.

"Mornin' sweetheart,"

Jacey nearly fell out. There was Sawyer, down below sitting casually under the tree.

A large purplish bruise was forming where Jacey had kicked him. Sawyer raised his eyebrows.

"See what you did?" He jerked his finger to the bruise.

"Actually, it's an improvement," Jacey remarked. Sawyer smiled insincerely and glared at her.

How long had he been waiting there? Jacey thought frantically. She peered around, desperately looking for an escape.

She saw one.

"Now," Sawyer started, brushing himself off as he stood. "You got three seconds to come down here and give me that bag."

"Or else what?" Jacey said stalling.

He grinned. "Or else I climb up there and get it myself."

Crap. Jacey sighed dramatically. "Ok, Sawyer," she said. "I'm coming down." And with that, Jacey leaped from the tree aiming for Sawyer.

Sawyer had not expected Jacey to come flying down from the tree on top of him. She crashed, knocking him to the jungle floor lying on top of him.

Jacey scrambled to her feet and dashed as fast as she could go. _Where to go? Where to go? _She thought panicking as she heard Sawyer chasing after her.

She had a feeling this chase would last for a bit.

XXXXX

Cautiously, Jacey reappeared from behind the tall grasses. Sawyer was not behind her, and she carefully walked around, scoping everything out. You could never tell when he would pop out of no where.

Suddenly, Jacey heard a twig snap. Before she could run, Sawyer tackled her to the ground, pinning her.

"Now that's more like it," He grinned as she struggled to get out from under him. "Anymore bright ideas?"

"Certainly," Jacey informed him, before kneeing him in a very sensitive place. Sawyer doubled over, and Jacey started running again.

XXXXX

_Now what does this remind me of? _Jacey wondered. _Ah yes, The Most Dangerous Game. The Most Dangerous Sawyer, more likely. _

Jacey smiled satisfactorily. She was fairly certain that she had lost Sawyer back on a different path. She sat down, leaning against a thick tree. She rifled through the bag's contents again, wondering half-heartedly if there was any food in there.

She came upon the letter again. Uneasily, she glanced around. She wanted to read it, but she felt extremely guilty doing so. She opened the envelope and took out a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it, and read the letter.

_Dear Mr. Sawyer…_

In horror, Jacey refolded the paper and stuck it back in the envelope. My God, what had Sawyer done?

Then she noticed the postmark.

Sawyer had written that letter…

Silently, Jacey zipped up the bag, sticking everything back in its place. She flung it over her shoulder and headed back down the path she came.

XXXX

"Sawyer!" Jacey called. "Sawyer!"

She was near his camp now. Inside, she was half-afraid of him appearing. She shifted her bag on her shoulder and called out again.

Finally, he appeared. He did not look happy. "Well, well, well," He glowered. "If it isn't the thief."

"So true," Jacey said sarcastically. "I stole what you stole from us in the first place. My God, I'm a _criminal_!"

Sawyer said nothing.

"Here." Jacey shoved the bag at his feet.

Sawyer raised an eyebrow. "You're given it back?"

Jacey nodded. "Your bag," she shrugged. She walked off, leaving Sawyer alone. Her heart ached, and she didn't know why.


	14. The Hunt Part I Unexpected Company

AN: Hey everyone! They moved the date for the new episode from April 13 to March 30! I'm so excited!

Please read Artistgirl727's story, it is really good. I've been reading and reviewing constantly.

If my characters were really on the show, who do you think would play them? I'm interested in you responses!

Stalhfan125- hehe, chemistry is weirdly between them hehe, how about a little SLEEPOVER? Mwahahahahahahahahhah.

Crookedview- Yes, I was thinking of the Most Dangerous Game when I wrote that chapter. Hehe, Most Dangerous Sawyer. Still makes me laugh!

Artistgirl727- Read and reviewed, hehe. Interactions with Sawyer and Jacey always seem to end up with someone getting hit, hehe. I'm excited about your 4th chapter! Update!

MariAmber- Aw, thanks! Jacey is a cool character. What's a Mary Sue? From what I've heard, its something annoying…

Freckles-101- haha, actually, I considered having Jacey kiss him in one scene to distract him. But then I thought, 'nah, not really in her character.' As for Jacey and Sawyer getting' it on? Well, I promise you in this chapter they will sleep together.

Jacey: Watch her words! She doesn't mean it! She's lying!

Me: Oh no I'm not, you will sleep with him.

Jacey: Don't trust her! She's lying through clever words!

Me: Be quiet Jacey!

"Mr. Dawson?" Angela asked. "Could I borrow the hammer?"

Michael eyed her warily. _What would a ten-year-old kid want with a hammer? _He thought to himself.

"Why do you need it?" He said, slightly suspicious.

"It's for the secret santa," She told him importantly. "I'm building something."

Michael laughed. "What would that be?"

Angela shifted guiltily. "I—I can't really tell you," she said hesitantly.

Michael frowned for a minute, then brightened. "Do you have Walt?" he smiled.

Angela scowled. "Yes," she grumbled. "You weren't supposed to know."

Michael chuckled. "Trust me, it wasn't that hard a guess. But as for this thing you're building. Would you like help building it?"

Angela grinned. "Would you really?"

"Sure," Michael took her hand as she led him to the beginnings of Walt's gift.

XXXXX

"Hey," Charlie whispered urgently. "Need your help, Jacey."

Jacey looked up from Robbins' book. "What?"

"Its…" Charlie started. He glanced nervously around. "A…thing for Claire."

"Oh?" Jacey said, a smile widening. "What kinda thing?"

Charlie looked furtive. "Its…for the secret santa. That thing."

"Really?" Jacey sat up abruptly, startling Charlie.

"Yeah," He muttered. "I'm…writing….this…song-thing for her."

"You're writing a _song _for her?" Jacey's eyes widened to an 'aw, that's so darn cute' look. "That's so sweet!"

"Hey!" Charlie glowered at her. "Don't have to announce it to the whole bloody camp. I just wanted to run it by you, since you're a writer…and you'll know if it's okay." He cleared his throat.

"'Kay," Jacey got up cheerfully. "Go ahead."

Charlie picked up his guitar and started playing. It was clear that his true talent lay in music, and his face displayed powerful emotions. Jacey knew for sure that Claire would love it.

Then Charlie stopped. "That's all I have so far," he looked at her expectantly.

Jacey's eyes were moist. "Aw, Charlie, that was beautiful!" Charlie looked slightly relieved.

"Really?" he looked anxious. "Do you think she'll like it?"

Jacey smiled. "Charlie, any girl would love to have a song written about her. And this one is extra gorgeous! She'll love it."

Charlie went slightly red. "Thanks," he said. "I'm gonna work on it some more."

Jacey nodded and waved. She walked back to her original seat and lay back, smiling.

"What was Charlie showin' ya?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

Jacey grinned. "Don't tell, but for the secret santa thing, he wrote Claire a _song._"

Elizabeth beamed. "That's really sweet!" She grinned. "Any girl would love ta have a song written for her. Very romantic."

"Yeah," Jacey agreed. "Kevin never wrote me a song, but he had his own ways of romance."

"As did Patrick," Elizabeth sighed unhappily. "He once wrote me a poem. It was a silly little thing, but I loved it just the same. I can't tell ya how much I miss him"

Jacey nodded. "My fiancee…" she hesitated. "He…he was a good man. Respected me, loved me. We adopted Angela together. I miss him."

"I suppose we'll always miss the ones we love," Elizabeth sighed.

"Time dulls the pain," Jacey assured her. "But it'll always be there."

Elizabeth smiled sadly, and looked away. Jacey left her alone, and walked to a new place. Then along came Angela, breathless.

"Hi Mom!" she called as she plopped down next to her. "I have a question."

Jacey looked at her warily. One could never tell the curious questions from Angela. She just hoped she wouldn't ask where babies came from.

"Go ahead," Jacey said slowly.

"What's it like to be in love?" Angela asked, with the innocence of an infant.

"Well…." Jacey sort of shrugged. "Sometimes you're happy for no reason. Other times your annoyed. You get wild daydreams and get distracted."

"And sometimes," she added, "You'll be in denial of your true feelings. Sometimes if people tease you it means they really like you." She smiled at her, taking a drink from her water bottle.

"Like you and Sawyer?" Angela inquired.

Jacey choked, spewing water everywhere. "Don't be ridiculous!" Jacey frowned at her. "What Sawyer and I have is nothing but pure loathing."

Angela looked skeptical, but changed the subject. "What about kissing?"

Jacey flinched. She didn't like the direction the conversation was going. "What about it?" she asked suspiciously.

"Was Kevin a good kisser?"

Jacey smiled cautiously. "Yes, Kevin was a good kisser." Jacey ruffled her hair.

"Is Sawyer a good kisser?"

Jacey choked again. "WHAT?" she demanded.

"Didn't you kiss him?" Angela persisted.

"I—I—that—it—" Jacey sputtered. "Who told you he kissed me?" she snarled.

"Walt did." Angela answered promptly. "And he said you _both _were kissing, not just him kissing you."

"Walt is incorrect, to put it mildly," Jacey fumed. "I had no say in the matter!"

"So he did?" Angela looked eager.

Jacey grunted, and Angela took this as a yes.

"So is he a good kisser?"

"You know what?" Jacey announced. "I think it's time you stopped listening to the gossip of the island." She got up and stoutly walked into the jungle. Angela shrugged and joined Elizabeth to play with Lucy.

XXXXX

The jungle was silent. Jacey didn't like it, it was the kind of silence that told you, 'something bad's gonna happen.' No birds chirped, there was nothing.

Not a sound…

Then she heard it. She saw it. A loud, crashing in the brush. Jacey's eyes widened with fear and she ran. She knew it was chasing her and her legs worked double time. She was too afraid that if she looked back, the thing would consume her.

After what seemed like miles, she didn't hear it anymore. She quietly and slowly slipped off to the side and waited.

Nothing.

What was that thing? She wondered such thoughts. Breathing deeply, she headed back for camp.

She knew what she had to do.

That thing endangered Angela.

She would hunt it down, and kill it herself.

XXXX

"Jack," Jacey persisted. "I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important. You took the guns out when you were hunting down Ethan!"

"That's different," Jack informed her fiercely. "Ethan was a man. Men have limits, and we could find that. We don't know what that thing is. I'm not gonna allow a hunt that could endanger the lives of the survivors."

"It's endangering us by wandering around anyway!" Jacey shouted. Jack did not look convinced. Jacey lowered her tone.

"I just want one gun," she begged. "I can hunt it down myself. If I die, then you can say it was my fault. Please Jack!"

Jack closed his eyes. Finally, he walked over to the hiding place and unlocked the silver briefcase. He took out a gun, and handed it to her, along with a case of ammo.

Jacey hugged him, surprising him, and slipped the nine millimeter into her bag. She started off into the caves.

"You know how to shoot a gun, right?" Jack called.

_"You're holding it wrong," Kevin said critically. _

_Jacey glared at him, but her eyes shone. "I can't help it! It feels more comfortable this way," she said. _

_"Won't feel comfortable when you drop it and get shot," Kevin returned. They smiled at each other, eyes full of love._

_"Now aim," Kevin took her hands, pointing the gun. "Wait to get a clear view of your target, and fire."_

_Jacey pulled the trigger. She hit the target, but didn't make the mark._

_"Damn," she muttered. "I always miss it."_

_"For a first-timer, you're doing very well," Kevin told her. She hugged him, and he stroked her hair affectionately._

_"Think I'd ever be good at hunting?" Jacey joked._

_Kevin grimaced. "Not with that kinda gun. You'd need a .30-30 or a nine millimeter."_

_"Couldn't make do with this, huh?" Jacey looked at him lovingly._

"Mom?" Angela watched her mother pack water bottles and fruit. "Where are you going?"

Jacey knelt down. "I'm going away for a little while. I'll be back, I promise, and I'll bring you a souvenir too." Jacey smiled at her comfortingly.

Angela didn't look reassured. "What should I do while you're gone?" she asked worriedly.

"Stay with Miss O'Neil and Mr. Robbins," Jacey answered. "They'll take care of you while I'm gone."

Angela smiled bravely. "Okay, Mom," she said hugging her. Jacey hugged back.

"I love you angel girl," Jacey said softly.

"I love you too, Mom."

XXXXX

Jacey had put the gun and ammo near the top of her bag, so she could get it easily. For hunting, the glock nine-millimeter was not a good choice. Frankly, for this monster, Jacey would've opted for an elephant gun! But they had limited choices on this island, and any gun was better than no gun.

Then she heard it. A rustling behind her. Slowly, she turned and lifted the gun. She cocked it, and aimed toward the noise.

"Easy, Jace, don't wanna shoot me, do ya?"

Jacey groaned. "What are you doing here, Sawyer?" Jacey demanded. Sawyer emerged from the bushes and gave her a bright smile.

"Didn't think you were gonna go hunting without me, did ya?" He grinned. "I'm up for shootin' the hell out of this monster."

Jacey glared at him. "Give me a break," Jacey snarled. "You probably don't even know how to shoot a gun!"

Sawyer cocked his head. "Not to argue or anything, but there's a polar bear out there that seems to think differently.

"Oh, God," Jacey moaned. "You're one of those people who believe in the polar bears."

"It's kinda hard not to believe it when you've just shot and killed it," Sawyer said sarcastically.

"And where, may I ask, did a polar bear come from?" Jacey demanded.

Sawyer glared at her. "Probably from Bear Village. How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"We're on a tropical island for God's sake!" Jacey shouted. "Last time I checked polar bears lived in the arctic, not on tropical islands!"

"I'm tellin' you what I saw and shot!" Sawyer shouted back. "I don't give a damn if you believe me or not."

Jacey closed her eyes, letting her hand slide down her face, the epitome of exasperation. "Fine, fine, you can tag along. But you better have brought your own gun."

Sawyer smiled and waved one. Jacey was about to ask where he got it, but then decided that she didn't want to know.

Silently, they walked along the forest path. Jacey ignored him, and kept alert. So far, nothing. No imaginary polar bears, no terrifying monsters, nothing. Simply sounds of the bird squawking overhead.

They walked for hours, not speaking. When the sun was setting, Sawyer spoke up.

"Getting' late. Probably should set camp for the night."

Jacey bit her lips. She didn't want to be in the jungle alone at night, especially not with Sawyer. But he was right, searching in the darkness wasn't a good idea.

She gathered some wood in a clearing and started a fire. Sawyer sat back, reclining as if this were some summer holiday.

Jacey rifled through her pack, getting some boar meat out. She heated it up and ate hungrily. Sawyer was munching on a bag of potato chips. Jacey wanted some, but didn't ask.

She glanced at her water and sighed. She missed soda, milk, and especially hard drinks. She wasn't alcoholic or anything, but life didn't get any better than a pepsi mixed with bourben with a grilled burger.

To her surprise, she saw Sawyer swigging down vodka.

Okay, this was too tempting. "Can I have a sip of that?" Jacey asked, knowing the answer.

Sawyer grinned at her menacingly. "Hm. I don't think so." He said screwing the lid shut.

Jacey rolled her eyes and drank some of her water.

"Unless," Sawyer said, his eyes gleaming. "You a play a little game with me."

Jacey eyed him suspiciously. "Yeah? What kind of game?"

"Simple," Sawyer answered. "It's called, 'I've Never."

Jacey raised her eyebrows.

"I'll say that I've never done something before, and if you have, you take a sip of the vodka." He grinned. "For example, I've never kissed a man."

"But you have," he added. "So you take a drink."

Jacey took the bottle and sipped it. Thinking carefully, she said, "I've never been married."

Sawyer didn't take a drink.

"Never voted Democrat," he said cheerfully. Jacey didn't take a drink.

Jacey smiled, knowing this would catch him off guard. "I've never done anything past making out," she announced.

Sawyer choked. "Yeah you have," he said through narrowed eyes. "You have a kid."

"Angela's adopted," Jacey said gleefully.

"Weren't you engaged?" Sawyer demanded.

Jacey nodded. "We…were waiting."

Sawyer just stared at her.

"It's true!" she defended herself.

Sawyer shrugged, and took a drink.

"Well," he remarked thoughtfully. "There is no time like the present…"

Jacey kicked him in the stomach.

XXXXX

Under the blanket she brought, Jacey couldn't sleep. Never had the night been so ominous to her.

She heard footsteps. Jerking up, she looked around, frightened. She could swear she heard voices.

"Sawyer," she whispered. "Sawyer, wake up!"

Sawyer groaned. "What?" he asked groggily.

"I hear something," she said, eyes wide.

They both listened. After a few minutes, Sawyer said, "I don't hear anything."

"It was there!" Jacey insisted. "I heard voices."

Sawyer looked at her carefully. She was definitely scared, which meant no sleep tonight.

"There's nothing there, Jace," he muttered gruffly.

"There was," Jacey said feebly, her last note going high.

Sighing, he said, "Come on, my blankets big. You'll feel safer with me."

Jacey glared at him. It was clear she thought sleeping with a monster was safer than sleeping with him.

"Look," he said, starting to get annoyed. "It's the middle of the night. I'm tired. Quite frankly, too damned tired to try anything. Now get the hell over hear or I'll join _you._"

Jacey glowered at him, wishing the monster would eat her rather than subject her to such a fate. She cautiously went near him and carefully pulled the blanket over herself. She didn't like being so close to Sawyer, it gave her…feelings. Weird feelings. And she tossed and turned a lot…

"Good night," he said.

Oddly enough, Jacey went to sleep very quickly.


	15. The Hunt Part II Save her Mr Sawyer

AN: DARKWING DUCK! (don't ask, please, don't ask,)

The reason this chapter hasn't been updated for so long is because two of my stories were deleted by the administration due to 'grammar infractions' and 'spelling errors.' I don't know if they did it by themselves, or someone reported it. But if whoever did it is reading this, I would like to sincerely thank them for ripping a piece of my soul out. All of my stories are precious to me, even if they're not that well-written. I apologize to my reviewers for the long wait and thank them earnestly for waiting so patiently for the fifteenth chapter. I"m extremely blessed to have so many reviewers who like this story and support me. God bless.

Stahlfan125- hehe, oh yah, she knows, but hell will freeze over before she admits it. Lol

Freckles-101- you asked for it, you got it! Lol, I'm so evil. Oh yah, I knew Jacey was a virgin for quite a bit, I was just wondering for the perfect moment to tell Sawyer this bit of information, hehe.

Artistgirl727- The conversation between Angela and Jacey was one of my favorite scenes. Still makes me laugh!

MariAmber- Just got back from reviewing your story! Is very pleased you like it so much. All characters must have flaws, even the bad guys. ;-) And Jacey honey, you got tons.

Jacey: Like?

Me: Denying your true feelings toward Sawyer.

Jacey: WHAT! I despise Sawyer with a burning passion!

Me: Yeah, sure, uh huh, MOVING ON!

Whirlwind-2005- Jacey was too busy thinking, 'Poor Sawyer. Poor Sawyer. Poor Sawyer,' over and over again that she completely forgot about everyone's stuff. Silly girl, lol.

Disclaimer: Oh yah, I own Lost. I'm a millionaire. (takes sip of martini)

Gryphinwyrm7: No you're not. And give me that! (whips drink out of hand)

Me: meanie

Jacey smiled as she opened the hotel door and stepped inside. Sawyer was on the bed, rifling through some kind of brochure.

"Hey, babe," she greeted him. "Brought us some drinks." She handed the tall glass to him.

Sawyer examined it critically. "What, no ice?" He grinned at her.

Jacey poked him as she seated herself on the bed. "Watch it buster. Next time I'll bring you a tequila with a live worm swimming around."

"Good protein," he shrugged, wrapping his arm around her waist. Jacey smiled and bopped the brochure on his head.

"But you wouldn't want to eat your cousin the worm," She teased. "Leech that you are."

"Hey," he glared at her. "Stop with the bugs. Reminds me too much of that damn island. Don't remind me of it."

"Island, island, island," Jacey sang. "Mosquitoes, monsters, island, beach. All around you. Surrounding you. Island, island, island"

It was Sawyer's turn to thwack her with the brochure. She laughed mockingly. He glared at her, but Jacey could tell he wasn't annoyed.

Sawyer pulled her to him and started kissing her. Jacey accepted, and kissed him back, passionately. He was warm and soft, and she loved him.

He continued kissing her, kissing, kissing…

XXXXX

"HOLY SHIT!" Jacey screamed as she awoke from her dream. She sat up and grabbed the blanket, stalking away.

"Are you some kind of insane insomniac who's determined to keep others from sleeping?" Sawyer shouted at her irritably. Her screaming had woken him up.

"Stay away from me!" Jacey hissed.

"I didn't do anything!" Sawyer snarled. "I told you I wouldn't, and I didn't!"

"You—you—invaded my mind!" Jacey informed him hotly.

"I invaded your mind," Sawyer repeated sarcastically. "Because of course you know about my magic mind-reading skills."

Jacey glared at him, but said nothing.

"Jacey," Sawyer said, getting more annoyed by the minute. "I. Didn't. Do. Anything."

Jacey still eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm going to bed," he grumbled. "Don't give a shit if you believe me or not." And with that, Sawyer turned over and promptly fell asleep.

Jacey was fuming. She knew perfectly well that Sawyer had not, in fact, tried anything, and her little dream was completely of her own making. That she could possibly conceive of such an awful vision made her mad. And to think that she was enjoying her Sawyer's presence! Ugh, how revolting!

_It did feel good, _a small voice inside her commented. She muttered, "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"That you're incapable of sleeping," Sawyer answered, muffled under the blanket.

"Ha ha," Jacey snarled. She wrapped her blanket about herself. She was sorely tempted to join Sawyer again, mostly because she didn't want to sleep alone. The jungle was scary at night. She glanced at Sawyer again. He was sleeping still, part of the blanket off him, leaving enough room for her.

Hmph. Obviously knew how to share a bed. Trying not to think about that, Jacey carefully slipped under the blanket. She turned away from Sawyer and fell asleep.

XXXX

The pink light of dawn awoke Jacey from her slumber. Yawning, she sat up and gazed at her surroundings. The jungle was no longer creepy but veiled in mystery. A good kind of mystery, something telling her that exploring was allowed.

Smiling grimly, Jacey knew this sense of security was false. There was a monster out there, a monster that endangered the life of her daughter. And she would kill it.

Sawyer shifted. Jacey looked at him, color rising. He slept with his shirt off, as usual, and for some reason, in this jungle light, he looked especially handsome.

Jacey shook her head briskly. She was lucky that her tossing and turning hadn't ended them up in an awkward position. Shuddering, Jacey knew there would be many more of these nights if she didn't get hunting quickly.

Pricking her ears, she heard the sound of water flowing. Excitedly, she followed the noise and came upon a small lake with several tiny waterfalls flowing into it. The water looked deliciously cool in the swampy heat, and Jacey started to take off her shirt.

Wait. This was the part of the book where Sawyer would come along and spot her bathing. She'd read enough manga and romance novels to know that for sure. The guy would stand transfixed at the sight of her beautiful naked body and join her. Sawyer certainly wouldn't 'stand transfixed,' more likely he'd shout out some smart-ass comment.

Jacey eyed the lake longingly. She walked back and made sure Sawyer was asleep. He was still snoozing, and Jacey went back to the spring.

Thoughtfully, Jacey decided that taking off her jeans would be okay. She wouldn't take off her shirt, so even if he did take a stroll, she'd be partially clothed at least.

She kicked off her boots and jeans, and tentatively dipped her foot into the water. The water was cool, not cold, and it felt wonderful. Slowly, she walked into the lake, enjoying the feel of it as the water clung to her T-shirt. Taking a breath, she dove underwater and swam luxuriously. She flopped onto her back and watched the sunlight stream through the trees.

XXXXX

LAST NIGHT, AT THE CAVES

Angela woke up fearfully. "Mom?" she whispered. A tear slipped down her cheek. "Mom?" She said again, her voice catching at a sob.

Elizabeth awoke. "Are ya all right, Angela?" Elizabeth asked.

"No," Angela said softly, tears falling more steadily. "I had a bad dream. About my Mom. She—she was drowning…"

"Angela," Elizabeth said comfortingly. "Yuir mother's no where near the beach. She's probably sleeping peacefully, either that or yelling at Sawyer."

Angela stilled. "Mr. Sawyer's with her?" She said thoughtfully.

Elizabeth nodded. "Aye,"

Angela smiled with relief. "Good. He won't let anything happen to her."

"Everything all right?" Robbins asked, joining them.

"Young Angela here had a bad dream," Elizabeth told him. Robbins clucked sympathetically.

"Do you know what Brooke and I would do when she had a bad dream?" He asked. Angela shook her head. "Well, first I would get her a drink of water and tell her a story." Immediately, Elizabeth stood and went to the spring and filled a bottle of water.

"Will you tell me a story?" Angela asked. Robbins smiled.

"Certainly. This story is about a very courageous girl named Esther."

As Robbins spoke, Elizabeth smiled to herself. Robbins was very good with children. Wondering briefly how Lucy might react to him, she handed Robbins the water bottle.

Their hands touched. Elizabeth blushed deeply and drew her hand away quickly. Robbins' voice hadn't faltered from the story he was telling, except for the slight pause at that moment.

Elizabeth checked on Lucy. She stroked Angela's hair and started to doze.

Angela was getting tired as well. She leaned back, comforted by the story of brave Queen Esther and how she saved her people. As she closed her eyes, she thought, _Save her Mr. Sawyer. Please save her._

XXXX

_Save her Mr. Sawyer. Please save her. _

Sawyer awoke with these works fresh on his mind. A mild sense of discomfort ensued when he saw that Jacey wasn't beside him. It was too bad, because if he had woken up first…

Enough of that. He stood, stretching, wondering where Jacey ran off to. Maybe she had run away, hoping to get ahead of him so she could hunt alone.

Nope. Her bag and stuff was still here, signifying that she had left for a walk or something. Sawyer sat back and waited for her return.

_Save her Mr. Sawyer. Please save her. _

"Oh, crap, I'm hearin' voices again." He muttered, trying to ignore it.

The feeling did not stop.

Shit. He was never gonna feel fine till he knew where the hell she was. Grumbling all the while, Sawyer threw on a gray shirt over his jeans and stalked off to find her.

XXXX

Jacey slowly drifted on her back to the middle of the lake. She sighed contentedly and did a little kick with her feet so she reached the middle of the lake. She stopped there and relaxed, pretending this was Hawaii and she could go home to a five-star hotel.

She started sinking unexpectedly. Frowning, she arched her back more. Suddenly, she was jerked downward by some invisible force.

Choking, she gasped for air and struggled to keep her head above water. Water filled her nostrils, her mouth, her lungs….

XXXXX

_Save her Mr. Sawyer. SAVE HER NOW!_

Confused, Sawyer ran blindly to the sound of running water. Jerking through brush, he noticed Jacey's jeans and shoes.

What the—

Jacey gasped out a half scream, and Sawyer heard. He dove into the water and swam to her. He grabbed her and started to pull her toward the shore.

Then the force tugged on him as well. Sawyer was stolen under, but he gave two powerful strokes. The force died and Sawyer swam as fast as he could to land.

Gently, he laid her down. Jacey choked and spat, shuddering slightly. She breathed deeply, water dripping from the points on her face.

Sawyer was breathing deeply as well. What was that—that thing that pulled them under?

"You okay?" Sawyer said gruffly. Jacey glanced at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I think I'm all right." She tried to stand but collapsed.

"Hey, easy," he told her. "Don't want to get yourself killed before we kill the monster." And with that, he scooped her up again.

Jacey was too exhausted from fighting for air to care. Sawyer carried her to their campsite and set her down.

"What were you doing out there, anyways?" Sawyer asked irritated.

Jacey gave a half-hearted shrug. "It was early and hot. Saw a lake. Looked cool. Went for a swim. I—" She suddenly glared at him.

"What?" He said.

"Where are my pants?"

This struck Sawyer as funny, and he burst out laughing. Jacey was becoming more annoyed by the minute.

"What's so freakin' funny?" Jacey demanded.

Wiping tears of laughter, Sawyer said, "Nothing, nothing. Hold on, I'll get them." Still laughing, he went back to the lake.

After a little while, he returned, stifling chuckles, he then tossed the jeans toward her, along with her shoes. She flashed him a dirty look, and shoved them on. She took a deep breath, and stood.

"Miraculous recovery?" Sawyer commented sarcastically.

Jacey ignored him. "We just gotta get going," She informed him, grabbing her rucksack and starting on her way.

Sawyer shrugged, grabbed his own bag, and followed.


	16. The Hunt Part III Fatal Mistakes

AN: Health Hazard…may cause contagious laughter. (cheers to you, Whirlwind-2005!)

TheLegendaryChosenOne- (gapes) Fwa? You reviewed me? And you put me in your favorites? (huggles tightly) Thank you! I'm so used to you reviewing my brother, it surprised me. Thanks!

Stahlfan125- Everyone seems to like the 'Where are my pants?' line, lol. Near future? Pshaw, Jacey's gonna be denying her feeling for a bit. Hehe

Jacey: I'm not denying my feelings!

Me: Yeah, sure you're not. Go away.

ElijahWood4eva- Yay! New reviewer! (huggles tightly) Wow, you are a lot like me. That's scary. But cool! GO BUSH! REPUBLICANS ROCK! Wheee, Christian people are fun and crazy. Glad you liked it! I really like yours!

Artistgirl727- What's in the water? (waves hands mysteriously) We'll find out soon enough…(ominous music) Hehe, I was laughing my butt of writing that scene.

MariAmber- Sheesh, everyone likes that 'Where are my pants?' thing. Sorry it was short, being a full-time student and trying to unveil the mysteries of algebra keeps my chapters short…I'm trying to make them longer! Sorry! It's Spring Break! Be happy! WHEEEEE!

Bookworm835- Been wondering where you went, lol. Like the Charlie scene I added for you? Trying to add more, just for you. Thanks for reviewing!

Crookedview- Man, ANOTHER 'where are my pants?' fan. I guess that line was hit! Of course Sawyer's heard other voices. Remember when the boar first showed up and he went chasing after it cuz it had his tarp? (mmm, running without a shirt I might add. Sorry about that ;-) He stopped and heard those creepy voices Sayid heard. I decided to bring them back. (through Angela that is, heh)

Non-damsel- (gasps and squeals with joy) Whoa! You actually checked out my fic! And you liked it! I'm all a dither! I love your story with a deep passion so I'm honored (and reeeeeally excited!) you checked out mine! Thank you! (plus I love your penname)

Whirlwind-2005- Hehe, insane insomniac. I swear, that popped out of nowhere. Lol. Hey Sawyer! She liked your line!  
Sawyer: So?

Me: You're so rude. Go away. Pick on Jacey or something.

Sawyer: I'll do that. (walks away)

You're reading it to your sisters? I feel so special! I'm really glad you like this! Thank you for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

The jungle foliage ended and turned into beautiful rolling green hills. Jacey smiled at the pretty sight, getting all tingly.

"Jungle ended," Sawyer remarked. "Well, now we're easy targets. Won't be surprised if we get shot or killed in this wide space."

Jacey gave him a withering glare. "You are such a pessimist," she informed him grumpily. "It's beautiful here."

"Won't be so pretty when our bodies are strewn all over it," Sawyer told her. Jacey rolled her eyes, muttering things under her breath.

Birds flitted by. Dark green mountains, thickly covered in jungle surrounded the hills. Jacey saw cliffs as well, and sighed, enjoying the beautiful scenery.

"Any moment now Julie Andrews is gonna come along and start singing," Sawyer commented.

Jacey stared at him exasperated. "Do you have to ruin every moment?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Sawyer asked.

Jacey groaned. "You're such an ass."

Spreading out a blanket, she ignored him determinedly. "I don't care what you do, I'm taking a lunch break here."

Sawyer shrugged. "Fine. But when we get eaten, don't come cryin' to me." He plopped down beside her, taking up the whole blanket as he casually lay down and opened his bag.

Jacey scowled at him. "Comfortable?" she asked sarcastically.

He shrugged. "You could feed me grapes."

XXXX

"Green September," Jacey sang. "Burns to October brown."

Sawyer looked at her.

"Bare November, led to December's frozen ground." She continued to sing.

"I knew someone was going to start singing," Sawyer muttered.

Jacey ignored him. "Somewhere," she sang. "In a fairy tale forest lies one answer that is waiting to be heard…"

"What was that?" he asked looking at her strangely.

Jacey sighed. "Its called 'Crescent Moon'. It's sung by Karen Carpenter. One of my favorite songs."

Sawyer stretched out lazily and smiled at her. "Not bad, Jace."

"What's with you and nicknames?" Jacey said.

He shrugged, closing his eyes. "Keep singing, I could use a nap."

Jacey rolled her eyes, but she was in a good mood so she complied. She sang a new one. "What do you get when you kiss a guy? You get enough germs to catch pneumonia…"

"Oh, so now I have _germs._" Sawyer commented without opening his eyes.

"Naturally," Jacey said loftily. "You got icky Sawyer-germs. Not even Jack can treat them."

"So I'm contagious, huh?"

"Terribly," Jacey informed him. "That's why I stay away from you."

Sawyer opened his eyes. "Is it my imagination, or are you actually getting a sense of humor?"

Jacey narrowed her eyes. "Don't get your hopes up."

Sawyer sat up. "What if I kept spreading my germs?" He gave her a smile that she recognized. It meant that he was planning something.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said suspiciously.

"Whatever you make it out to mean," He grinned.

"I should've come alone," Jacey announced.

"Why's that?" Sawyer asked innocently, or as innocent as he could get.

"I trust you about as far as I can throw you," She informed him.

"Aw, that's a darn shame, Jace," he said cheerfully. He subtly moved closer. Jacey caught it.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. She was getting more nervous by the minute.

"What do you think I'm doing?" His grin didn't falter once. Jacey realized with horror that her nervousness was actually anticipation.

Sawyer pulled her slightly closer to him. He leaned in…

"Hey, hey hey!" Jacey cried, but he didn't stop.

Till a loud snarl interrupted them both.

XXXX

"Mr. Robbins, do you believe in polar bears?" Angela asked curiously.

Robbins set down his book. "Well, since there are so many eye-witness accounts, I believe so."

Angela giggled. "I mean on the island."

"I know," Robbins smiled at her.

"Mom doesn't believe in the polar bears," Angela informed him. "She says they live in the arctic, and it would be impossible for them to survive on a tropical island."

"Well, that's the real question, isn't it?" Robbins said pleasantly. "What the heck is a polar bear doing on a tropical island?"

Angela eyed him skeptically. But his words made sense, so Angela brooded.

XXXX

"Don't make any sudden movements," Jacey whispered urgently.

The bear was huge. Its white fur was matted and dirty, it's eyes black as coal as it snuffed the boar meat.

"Where are the guns?" Sawyer whispered back.

"In my knapsack," She said in a low voice. "But do you really think a glock nine-millimeter can take down a polar bear?"

"I've done it before, I can do it again!" Sawyer insisted.

"Don't Sawyer!" Jacey hissed. Sawyer ignored her and carefully got his gun out.

"DON'T!" She whispered as loudly as she could. The bear turned to her and growled.

Sawyer cocked it, and aimed.

BANG! The polar bear let out a loud moan. It's eyes flared with anger as red blood stained its shoulder. Jacey grabbed the bag and dashed as fast as she could, Sawyer beside her.

The bear followed, roaring as loud as it could.

"Great idea, Sawyer!" Jacey shouted at him. "Shoot the bear, make it mad, run like heck!"

"I didn't see you any pulling out any bright ideas, Princess!" He shouted back.

"I'm sorry, I thought that the big no-no would be to NOT MAKE IT MAD!" Jacey bellowed at the top of her lungs. The bear did not stop, roaring all the way.

"You were the one who didn't believe in the damn things!" Sawyer bellowed back. He mimicked her in a high-pitched voice. "Polar bears live in the arctic! Not the jungle! No polar bears here! Let me ask you something. BELIEVE ME NOW?"

"Would you shut up for five minutes!" Jacey screamed. She dug into her bag for her own gun.

Her digging slowed her down. The bear leaped, almost like a cat pouncing on a mouse. Jacey shrieked and shot three times. Sawyer fired as well.

The bear fell, it's large paw tearing into Jacey's flesh. Her leg, now bleeding, caused her to trip. She frantically crawled away as fast as she could. It wasn't fast enough. The bear tore into her shirt, ripping her flesh. Sawyer shot once more.

The polar bear breathed heavily. It then closed it's black eyes, blood streaming from its head and shoulder.

Jacey almost felt sorry for the great hulking beast. Almost. It had taken a good chunk out of her leg.

Her left leg. Why was it always the left leg? Her left ankle had twisted that day. She hurt her left leg the first day she came here.

Wincing, she stood.

"You all right?" He asked her.

She gave him a withering glare. "I would be, had you not decided to piss the bear off and make a run for it."

"We killed it, didn't we?" Sawyer smirked.

"And that's all the matters." Jacey said darkly.

Sawyer glanced down at her bleeding leg. He whistled. "Sheesh, Jace, what's with you hurtin' your leg all the time?"

"I'm blaming you," Jacey informed him. "You're bad luck."

"Need me to carry you again?" He snickered.

Jacey threw him a filthy look. "No, I just need to clean it up." She eyed his own wounds. "Looks like you need to also."

"There's a small river down there," Sawyer pointed. Jacey grabbed her bag, and limped down the hill, Sawyer following.

The river was more of a large creek than anything else. It ran fast and cold, polishing white rocks at the bottom. Jacey went to the middle of the creek, took of her shirt partway and washed the bear scratches on her. She stuck her leg out of one pant leg and washed that as well. Sawyer didn't worry about modesty and promptly took his shirt off and splashed water, washing the blood away.

Jacey grimaced. Her shirt was in shreds. There was no way she could wear it anymore. Sighing, she ripped it even more and bound it along her leg. She had brought some bandages with her, and she patched up her shoulder. She then tossed the bandages to Sawyer.

Sawyer glanced at her and smiled wolfishly. Jacey of course, was no longer wearing a shirt, only a bra. He whistled.

"My, my, Jacey, maybe you really didn't want to fix your scratches," He smirked.

Jacey look shot daggers and covered herself with her hands. She squinted painfully, because her only other shirt was soaking wet from her near drowning. She had only brought two shirts on her hunting trip.

"Shut up, Sawyer, and get a shirt on," Jacey ordered snappishly. She stomped out of the river, arms wrapped tightly about her. She sat down about ten feet away and dug through her knapsack, hoping to find a different shirt. Nothing.

Jacey groaned. She was either to walk topless or wearing a white wet shirt. Neither one were good options.

"You can always wear one of mine," Sawyer called, walking toward her.

Jacey glared at him witheringly. "Are you kidding me? And give people at camp the wrong impression?"

"Walking down there in your bra won't exactly give them the right impression either," Sawyer grinned. His grin paused. "We're going back to camp?"

Jacey sighed. "I don't want to, but I really need to be checked over by Jack. And besides," Jacey looked him squarely in the eye. "We've been walking for two days and I haven't seen one trace of it."

Sawyer shrugged. "Hey, at least we shot a bear." He smiled.

"Due to your arrogance, yes," Jacey informed him.

Sawyer shrugged again, as if that little detail didn't matter. He pulled on his own blue flannel shirt.

Jacey bit her lip. It was either go back topless, wearing a white wet T-shirt, or one of Sawyer's shirts. While none of these options were favorable, at least with Sawyer's shirt she'd be fully covered.

"All right jackass, you win. Give me one of your shirts."

Sawyer smirked and tossed a red button-down flannel one to her. She was surprised to see it was neatly folded. Unfolding it, she stuck her arms through and buttoned it up. It felt unbearably weird wearing his shirt, but actually, she didn't look too bad.

Sawyer was about to say something, Jacey could feel it. "Don't you say a word," Jacey ordered. Sawyer closed his mouth, but snickered.

A long moment passed. Jacey didn't really feel like talking, but Sawyer abruptly started a conversation.

"Where are you from, Jace?"

Jacey looked at him surprised. She had expected Sawyer to make a smart-ass comment, but he was asking where she was from?

"Originally from Georgia," She told him. "I spent my childhood home in Kentucky till my family moved to St. Louis. Then I moved to New York for college, and settled down in Georgia."

Sawyer nodded thoughtfully. Jacey was curious about his whereabouts, but didn't ask.

After five minutes, Jacey stood. "Let's go," she said firmly.

Sawyer also stood. Jacey hoisted her pack onto her shoulder and started into the woods, Sawyer behind her.

After an hour or so, Sawyer spoke. "Could you slow down? My back is killing me."

Jacey rolled her eyes and didn't slow her pace down. "Give me a break."

"Hey, I ache. Plus I'm gettin' headache." He grumbled.

Jacey turned and punched him on the arm. "Toughen up."

"Ow," Sawyer said wincing. "God, you're abusive."

"What?" Jacey tossed her head, still ahead of him. "No, I'm not."

"Jace, I have more bruises from you than that damn bear we just shot," Sawyer informed her.

"Uh huh, sure. You are such a wimp." Jacey called back.

"You kidding me?" Sawyer said. "I don't know how your fiancée could stand you."

Jacey stiffened. Sawyer was treading on a dangerous path.

"Hell, I'm surprised he hasn't killed himself by now."

Jacey froze. Sawyer nearly ran into her. She didn't turn, didn't move a muscle. Slowly, she faced him, tears falling down her cheeks.

Sawyer hadn't meant for Jacey to take him seriously. She never really had anyway. He stared at her stupidly.

"Yeah," she said softly, her voice full of bitterness and hurt. "I don't know how he did it."

"Jacey, I was only" Sawyer said, still not understanding.

"Four years ago," Jacey interrupted. "My fiancée shot himself. I found him in his apartment, blood everywhere, revolver still in his hand." Her eyes were icy, but her face showed four years of hurt and mourning.

For once in his life, Sawyer stood in a stunned silence. Nothing came to his mind, no smart remarks, no apologies, nothing.

"Maybe you're right," Jacey continued, the tears falling faster, her voice breaking. "Maybe I'm not good enough for anyone." Jacey slowly turned. She couldn't face him. She started running, running as fast as she possibly could with her hurt ankle.

"Jacey!" Sawyer bellowed. "Jacey!"

She kept on running.


	17. Words Once Flown, Can Ne'er be Taken Bac...

**AN: (thwacks head) sheesh Phoenix, you're getting really depressing. Oh yes, I will be using a character in this chappie that is not mine. Her name is Kristin and she is Artistgirl727's. Not mine. So, all of you have to go to her fanfic, read it, (there's a Jacey scene!) review it, and be happy. So, all of you read it! Go! After this chappie, go!**

**Artistgirl727- 'The hills are alive, with the sound of music…' Okay, I'm done. Glad it was suspenseful! I tried, and it apparently worked! Yay! Thanks for letting me use your character, by the way!**

**Stahlfan125- He's lucky he's so cute. (huggles Sawyer) Is there sweetness coming? My, my, my reviewers are perceptive. Oh yes, I've been curious about your penname. Stahlfan? What's that? **

**Non-Damsel- Ooh, I got another review from you. So exciting! Hehe, grapes. Yeah, you better go get her Sawyer. (hisses like a cat) Inside joke, huh? Mine came from a character from one of my first fanfics. That fanfic got deleted, however.  It was good, too.**

**MariAmber- Aw…(huggles MariAmber) I'm so glad you like it! Oh, I'm confused, I was reading your fic and I saw the same one by Oreata and now I'm confused…**

**Freckles-101- Ooooooooooooh, now I get it. Don't worry, I've done that to Gryphinwyrm7 lots of times. It's cool.**

**Freckles-101- yes, I am evil. (laughs maniacally) Wow, you have violent sisters. Guess I better update then, huh?**

**Sawyer: Don't care.**

**Me: You were the one who screwed up. Don't make me fix all your problems.**

**Sawyer: You're the writer.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Disclaimer- Pshaw, like I could be able to come up with the awesome plots that J.J Abrams thinks up of. The only thing that's missing is Jacey and Angela. (And Kristin, Robbins, and Elizabeth)**

**"JACEY!" Sawyer bellowed into the darkness. The sky had darkened and rain was beginning to poor down.**

**"JACEY!" Sawyer shouted again. Damn, where the hell was she? He continued walking. She better've found shelter. She better be safe.**

**Kneeling, he tried to make out tracks in the mud, but it was no good. Everything was muddied up. He swore again, and ducked under a tree. Lightning flashed, and he glared at the sky indignantly. Jesus, was the whole jungle mad at him? For a slip of the tongue? Sheesh, it wasn't his fault. He didn't know. He didn't know anything about her past. It wasn't his fault.**

**_You seem to be good at that, _a lone voice told him. _Hurtin' people. Screwin' up. Can't do nothin' right. NOTHIN'!_**

**"Where are you?" Sawyer yelled. Nothing answered him except the light patter of rain.**

**XXXX**

**_Brilliant, Jacey. _She thought grimly to herself. _Run off, and get lost. He's probably worried about you…_**

**_Ha! He doesn't care. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. He probably doesn't even blame himself. Selfish, sleazy, jackass!_**

**Jacey wiped angry tears as she collapsed under a wide tree to escape the rain. Kevin was gone. He was gone.**

**"Why did you leave me?" Jacey cried helpessly. "I loved you! More than anything! Why?"**

**_Why?_**

**FLASHBACK  
_"Naturally, my sister has taken over our wedding," Jacey commented while rifling through a bridal magazine. "She even hired someone to organize it."_**

**_"Really? Who?" Kevin looked at her curiously. Jacey shrugged uncaringly._**

**_"I don't know. Someone named 'Boone Carlyle.' You know Julie, she's determined to have everything perfect."_**

**_"I'd be happy with a small ceremony," Kevin remarked. "Just friends and family."_**

**_"I know, but Julie wants to make it a huge event. And knowing my twin, it's better to let her go her own way. She usually has good ideas anyway." Jacey smiled at him lovingly. _**

**END FLASHBACK**

**Jacey started to sob. She hugged the tree and cried out her emotions. She loved him! Didn't he love her? Wasn't she good enough?**

**_Why?_**

**XXXXX**

**Sawyer stomped through the foliage unceremoniously. He was angry as hell, at Jacey, at her dumb-ass ex for hurting her, and mostly himself. He wanted to rant, shoot something. Maybe a polar bear would come along and he could let out his anger on it.**

**Where was she?**

**Then he heard it. A quiet cry, something one might hear at a funeral, mourning another. He ran toward the sound, and stopped, watching Jacey cry.**

**Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and she woould lightly gasp. She wasn't screaming hysterically,just lightly crying. It was sad, and it made Sawyer want to kill that ex of hers.**

**She turned her head. She didn't look angry at him, only incredibly sad. She stared at him, and lowered her eyelashes.**

**Jacey hated him seeing her like this. All weak, like someone needing love and protection. It disgusted her. She needed to be strong, not some weakling who couldn't deal with life.**

**"W-what is it?" Jacey asked, forcing down the lump in her throat.**

**Sawyer cleared his throat. "Sorry," he said, and Jacey smiled slightly. He really hadn't had much practice being nice.**

**"S'okay," Jacey said softly, standing. Sawyer seemed to hesitate, but put his arm on her shoulder.**

**"My—my dad shot my mom," He seemed to struggle with his words. "Then he shot himself."**

**Jacey bowed her head. She nodded at him, and he tilted her head up. A unspoken connection surged between them, and she broke eye-contact quickly.**

**"I still think you're an ass," she told him, causing him to laugh at a tense moment.**

**"Well, that's not about to change," he grinned, and then Jacey knew everything was the same.**

**Did she want it that way?**

**XXXX**

**Angela kept glancing at the jungle. She missed her mother, and wanted her to return soon.**

**"Did mom say when she'd come back?" she asked Elizabeth. Elizabeth was chatting with Kristin, and looked over toward.**

**"I'm sorry Angela, but she didn't know. I'm sure she'll be back soon." Elizabeth comforted.**

**"I hope she's back soon," Kristin added. "I haven't seen her in a while."**

**A while back, Jacey had found Kristin furiuosly arguing with a tree. Since that time, they became fast friends. They clicked, like Elizabeth and Jacey. Kristin was also starting to get to know Elizabeth, and they enjoyed talking about Catholic traditions that they shared.**

**Angela looked up once more. Her blue-gray eyes widened, and she cried out, "Look! Mom! She's back!"**

**Sure enough, Jacey came bounding through the jungle trees, Sawyer behind her. Angela ran to her, and Jacey scooped her up into a big hug. Sawyer wandered over to Robbins.**

**"Kristin!" Jacey said delightedly, looking over Angela's shoulder. "Haven't seen you in a while."**

**Kristin hugged her. She smiled and said, "Nice shirt. Where'd ya get it?"**

**Jacey scowled, and before she could answer, she heard Sawyer say very loudly, "Oh yeah, Preacherman, we had a _very _good time."**

**Kristin started giggling. Jacey glared at Sawyer. "Stop giving everyone the wrong impression!" She snarled. She then turned calmly to Kristin and explained, "I got attacked by a polar bear and it ripped up my shirt."**

**"What's that about a polar bear?" Robbins asked smiling.**

**Jacey winced. "Uh…nothing…"**

**"Jacey," Robbins smiled.**

**"Did I say polar bear?" she said brightly. "I meant…solar…glare."**

**"Jacey," Robbins said smiling.**

**Jacey groaned. "Fine," she muttered. "There are polar bears on this island. I was wrong."**

**Kristin interrupted. "You got attacked by a polar bear? Oh my God, are you all right?"**

**Jacey smiled. "I'm fine. It scratched my shoulder and took a chunk out of my leg, but it's okay." She glanced at her left leg apprehensivley. "It's always the left leg. First crashed here, hurt my left leg."**

**"Yeah, and I saved you," Sawyer intoned.**

**Jacey ignored him. "Twisted my ankle, it was the left one."**

**"Saved her again," Sawyer commented.**

**"And now it's hurt again," Jacey said loudly, determinedly not replying.**

**"Saved her that time too," Sawyer remarked.**

**"Personally, I blame him," Jacey said conspiritorily to Kristin.**

**Sawyer waved cheerfully and sauntered off to the beach.**

**Kristin giggled. "Maybe you left leg is trying to get you two together finally."**

**Robbins and Elizabeth smiled at Kristin for pointing out the obvious.**

**"Ha ha ha," Jacey laughed, her chuckles clearly fake. "That's a good one. That's my friend Kristin, always kidding around."**

**Kristin opened her mouth to respond, but Jacey interrupted quickly, skirting off to a different subject.**

**"So…tell me. What's been going on these days?"**

**Elizabeth and Robbins shrugged. "Nothing much, the usual I suppose." Kristin nodded in agreement.**

**"It's been quiet," Robbins commented. "Without you. You seem to bring a certain amount of excitement."**

**Jacey smiled. "That's what I'm here for," she laughed.**

**Angela broke in. "Hey mom, I've been wondering. Do you think Maya will be okay?"**

**Jacey smiled ruefully. "She'd been in the hospital for a while before Tatiana texted me. Tatiana assured me that she was doing better. I just hope they're not worried about me."**

**Jacey glanced over at her friends' confused faces. "Maya's a friend of mine," she explained. "During my Australian vacation I received a message that she had been hit by a car."**

**"Oh wow," Kristin said. "What happened?"**

**Jacey shrugged. "I don't know the details. Her friend Hugo Riley had just won the lottery and they were talking about and a car completely careened off the road, right into her."**

**"Yikes," Robbins sympathized.**

**Jacey nodded. "So I left Sydney to go and see her."**

**They all indicated their sadness. Jacey decided to lighten the mood.**

**"Never bring Sawyer on a hunting trip," she warned them all, a half-grin on her face. "Second day away from camp, I nearly drown in a lake."**

**"Ya nearly drowned?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.**

**Jacey wrinkled slightly. "Yeah. It was weird, like something was pulling me down…" Jacey looked at Kristin. She was frowning and biting her lip.**

**"You okay, Kris?" Jacey asked.**

**Kristin looked at her gravely. "You need to take me there. Now."**

**Jacey gaped. "You…you want to go to the lake I nearly drowned in?"**

**Kristin nodded. "As soon as possible." She started into the jungle. Glancing back, she said, "Well? Are you coming or not?"**

**Jacey stared at her. "I guess…Can I change out of this shirt?"**

**Kristin smiled. "All right, but hurry."**


	18. Secrets not yet Revealed, or Glasses and...

AN: EEEEEE! I'm so excited!

Stahlfan125- Wow. You are like my first reviewer, every single time. You impress me. Yes, Sawyer left, but only because he was suffering a very bad headache. (giggles hysterically)

MariAmber- Oh good, I got people curious. ;-) Ooooooh, now I get it. Kinda like me an Artistgirl727 our fics exist in the same world.

Artistgirl727- Oh goody, I was slightly worried about not keeping her in character. Thanks again!

Silverwolf13- Yay! A new reviewer! (looks ashamed) I call myself obsessed with Lost and I make a dumb mistake like that. I sorry! Hugo Reyes…yes, I knew that. My apologies!

Freckles-101- Yes, Angela did have the dream about her mother drowning. And yes, Kristin is connected to Angela in a special way. You want to know how? Come closer. (leans in and whispers) IT'S A SECRET! You'll find out, don't worry, I have all my chappies especially planned, it's all good. ;-) I will divulge all I can in this chapter, but unfortunately, that isn't very much.

My friend Regan Trinity has posted a new Lost story so I plead and entreat for all to go and read it. Pretty please? And if you're really curious about Kristin I advise you to read Artistgirl727's fic cuz it says a lot more than I'll say here.

Disclaimer- Lost is not mine.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Jacey demanded as the two of them pushed through the jungle.

Kristin kept her eyes straight ahead. "I told you I need to see that lake," Kristin said quietly. "Something's there."

"Yeah? What's that?" Jacey panted.

"Your daughter had a bad dream two nights ago, did you know that?" Kristin said coolly.

"How would I have known that?" Jacey said exasperatedly. "I was gone, remember? And for that matter, how would you know?"

"If I wasn't afraid of weirding you out, I'd say that I was with her when she woke up," Kristin replied.

"What's the truth?" Jacey said warily.

"I had that same dream," Kristin told her. "You're daughter has a gift very similar to mine."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jacey snapped. "I know you're not exactly normal, Kris, but you cannot make judgements about my daughter."

Kristin shrugged and pushed on.

"Know what?" Jacey announced. "Please, can we not do this today? I just got back. Can this thing with the lake be _that _important?"

Kristin sighed. She stopped and looked at her squarely in the eye. "Yes," she said slowly. "It is. But you don't have to come if you don't want to believe. Just point me in the direction, and I'll go myself."

Jacey stared at her. Closing her eyes, she pointed, and said, "Be careful, Kris. I care about you, even if you are little off. Don't go in the water. There's…I don't know what's in it…but be careful."

Kristin smiled, and hugged her. "I'll be fine," she assured her. "I'll be back by today or tomorrow."

Jacey nodded and headed to the caves.

XXXXX

TWO DAYS LATER

"Where you going, Robbins?" Jacey asked curiously as the tall black man ventured toward the beach.

Robbins gave her a pleasant look. "Brett Kingsley asked for help building a little shelter for himself. I agreed to help him."

"That's nice of you," Jacey remarked.

"Would you like to come too?" Robbins offered.

"Um…" Jacey glanced toward the jungle. It had been two days since their last conversation and she still wasn't back. Shaking her head briskly, she tried to reassure herself that she was all right.

"Sure…why not? Might guarantee me a place in heaven, right?"

Robbins choked on the water he was drinking. It was the closest thing Jacey had seen of him looking annoyed.

"I'm afraid not," Robbins said, almost shortly. Jacey raised her hands in defense and the walked to the beach together.

XXXXX

It wasn't the hardest work, helping Brett build his shelter. They pulled ropes while he banged on a piece of metal, working to get in shape for tent posts. The banging of the metal was loud but she didn't mind. It felt good to work with her hands instead of lolling around the caves doing nothing except worrying where Kristin was.

"WOULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN?" A familiar voice shouted irritably.

Jacey glared at Sawyer angrily. She stalked toward him, ready to yell that it wasn't his personal beach, they could make as much noise as they wanted to.

But Kate stopped her.

"He's been having headaches," she explained to Jacey. She started toward Sawyer.

Jacey gritted her teeth and followed Kate.

"C'mon, you're going to Jack," she heard as Kate hoisted him up. Jacey joined them.

"Do I get a lollipop?" Sawyer asked sarcastically.

"You may get a sucker punch," Jacey muttered darkly.

XXXXX  
Jacey didn't know exactly why she'd abandoned Robbins and Brett to watch Sawyer get certain tests done by Jack. She blamed it on boredom but maybe she was actually slightly concerned. Maybe.

She sat next to Kate and observed Jack interrogating Sawyer while waving a pen in his face.

After writing a few notes, Jack then asked, "Have you ever had sex with a prostitute?"

Kate smirked and Jacey snickered. Sawyer glared at both of them.

"Is that really relevant"

"Have you?" Jack prompted.

"Yes," Sawyer grumbled.

"Have you ever contracted any STDs?"

Sawyer's look shot daggers but he said nothing.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jack remarked, putting some more notes down. Jacey hadn't remembered having this much fun in ages.

"Have they ever cause you to break out—"

"Know what?" Sawyer announced. "Doctor time is over." He then got up and stalked off back to the beach. Jacey couldn't contain her laughter anymore. She burst out into a fit of giggles and chuckles.

She heard Kate ask Jack something, and Jack grinned and said, "He needs glasses."

Jacey stopped laughing. Her eyes shone like it was Christmas morning. "What did you say?"

"He needs glasses," Jack repeated, looking amused himself.

Jacey started laughing hysterically again. "Stupid—playboy—" She gasped. "Needs—glasses?" She laughed so hard that tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh boy, there is no way I'm missing this."

XXXXXX

Sayid had very cleverly melded two frames together. Jacey tagged along after Jack and Kate when it was time for him to try on the new pair. There was no way in hell she was missing this.

He picked up the glasses and put them on. The little slip of paper read, 'better or worse?' "Very funny," he sneered at them. Apparently, these glasses worked quite well.

Hurley passed them by. "Whoa," he said. "Looks like somebody steam-rolled Harry Potter."

Jack and Kate tried to hide their laughter unsuccessfully. Jacey burst into snickers.

"You just love this, don't you?" Sawyer snarled.

"Yes," Jacey gasped out. "Yes, I do."

Jack and Kate walked off but she stayed behind. "Just so you know," she grinned. "Since you've been doing so much reading lately, and since half the books you read are mine, I'd like to take full credit for your misery!" Jacey saluted, still grinning, and skipped back to the caves. Oh yes, the day was looking better already. Much better.

"Jacey!"

She turned, and saw Kristin running toward her. "Kris! You're back," Jacey said surprised.

"I know," Kristin said hurriedly. "I don't care if you believe me or not. I found what I'm looking for and I want you to see this. And I want you to know the truth about me."

Jacey closed her eyes. "All right," she said. "Let's go."


	19. The Price of Another

AN: Hey everybody, I just got the T.V guide with Josh Holloway on the cover! EEEEEE! He looks so freakin' hot! And they have an interview with him! (sighs happily)

Stahlfan125- Really? I was laughing my butt off at that scene. Aw, it's okay, I think he looked pretty darn sexy with them. ;-) Took me about two hours to write an update. My goal is to have a chapter up every Wednesday so after Lost everyone can rush to their computers and read Lost fanfics. (specifically, mine. ;-) I like Boone just fine, but I'd rather him die than Sawyer or Sayid…sorry Boone! (plus the whole sleeping with his sister thing's kinda gross….) Crap. They actually killed him. Well, now I just feel bad. You think Jack's pissed? I think Sayid's pissed…hehe.

Artistgirl727- I try, lol. Hehe, I loved Hurley's line, that was great, lol. Here's some more Kristin for ya!

Non-Damsel- Aw, thank you! I watch the show and in my mind's eye I see Jacey. It's freaky, lol. Sawyer's my personal fave but I love Sayid too! (hmm. Should probably have a Sayid scene in one of my chapters…)

Whirlwind-2005- Kristin as Angela's birth mom? Interesting theory. Can't give away much but yes, Angela's birth mom will come up in my story. Isn't it interesting how Lost seems to perfectly fit with my story? Heheheheheh.

Disclaimer: Lost ain't mine, right Sawyer?

Sawyer: Will you stop following me around?

Me: But I looooooooooooove you!

Sawyer: And you scaaaaaare me.

Me: Aw, it's cool. Don't worry about it, you love Jacey so it's all good.

Sawyer: What!

They walked together, at an even pace. Kristin looked flushed, almost nervous. After an hour's walk, they stopped. The sound of running water was heard.

"Before we go, I need to tell you the truth." Kristin took a deep breath. "I can talk to the dead."

Jacey blinked.

"Sometimes I can hear people's thoughts." Kristin shuffled her feet and avoided eye contact.

Jacey blinked again. She opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it again.

"Now would be the time to say something," Kristin said.

"Like…Miss Cleo?" Jacey said weakly. Kristin laughed.

"That's very much like what Sawyer said when he found out."

"Sawyer knows?" Jacey repeated dumbly. "Wait a sec. Is this some kinda joke? You can read people's thoughts? And talk to the dead?"

Kristin shifted uncomfortably. "Well…yes."

Jacey narrowed her eyes.

"I know it's hard to believe!" Kristin cried. "But…it's true!"

"Okay, psychic girl. Tell me. What am I thinking right now?" Jacey fired at her.

Kristin gave her a _look._ She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Sawyer."

"What?" Jacey squeaked.

"You're thinking about Sawyer." Kristin giggled.

"I—I most certainly am not!"

Kristin sighed. "Don't try lying to me, Jacey. It doesn't work."

She pushed through some shrubbery and once again they were upon the lake. Jacey shivered unconsciously while Kristin stared solemnly at the water.

"If I was thinking about him," Jacey said desperately. "It was in the context of my loathing for him!"

"Or the context of him with his shirt off?" Kristin suggested. Jacey tripped, but it was a good thing, otherwise Kristin would've seen her blushing.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Jacey said haughtily, as she stood with dignity.

Kristin rolled her eyes and changed the subject. "Look over there," she pointed to the far end of the lake.

"What is it?" Jacey asked nervously.

"Some of the passengers of your plane drowned here." Kristin closed her eyes and crossed herself. "God rest their souls."

"It was your plane too," Jacey pointed out.

Kristin eyed Jacey carefully and said, "You know Jack found me in the woods."

"Yeeeeees," Jacey said slowly. "But maybe you had amnesia and didn't remember going on the plane."

Kristin turned away and spoke again. "So anyway, the force that pulled you down has something to do with the bodies in there."

"Why would they pull me down?" she asked.

Kristin lowered her eyes. "I don't know, Jacey."

The two of them stared at the lake. What was this island's secret?

XXXX

As they walked back, Jacey wasn't quite sure what to say to her. Jacey had always been skeptical, firm in her beliefs that if she couldn't see it, then it wasn't real. Here on the island, Kristin was not the first one to challenge this belief.

Suddenly, Kristin froze. Her eyes widened, and her lips trembled with fear.

"Oh my God," she whispered. "Boone…"

Before Jacey could fully comprehend what she had just said, Kristin was off like a bullet into the jungle.

"Kristin!" Jacey shouted. "What's going on?"

Kristin kept on running. She didn't even turn her head.

Perplexed, Jacey stood dazedly. She'd known of Kristin's connection with Boone, but what could send her off like that?

Jacey decided to leave Kristin alone and head off to the beach. Maybe she could help with Brett Kingsley's shelter again, since she'd kind of ditched them yesterday.

XXXXXX

"Hi, Mamacita," Sawyer smiled broadly, as only Sawyer could. "Want some fish?"

Claire glanced at him nervously. She shifted slightly. "Um…no thank you. Sorry…" Claire cautiously inched away, as if in pain.

As she went, Sawyer smirked at Michael and said, "She likes me."

At that moment, Jacey passed by. She narrowed her eyes at Sawyer, flipped him off, and haughtily went on her way.

"She likes me too," He grinned.

"I can tell," Michael said sarcastically.

XXXXX

Jacey kept going toward the other side of the beach, and sat. Sifting sand through her fingers, she leaned her head on her palm and day dreamed for a while. She was tempted to go to the caves and see what Kristin was talking about, but she didn't want to interrupt anything. Still, her curiosity was itching her.

"Mom! Mom!" Angela ran down to her mother, out of breath.

Jacey snapped out of her reverie. "What is it?" She responded automatically.

"It's Mr. Boone!" Angela said desperately. "He's been hurt!"

Instantly, it hit her. What Kristin had been so terrified about. Immediately, she was on her feet and following Angela to the caves.

They arrived there quickly, with Jack and Sun scurrying around. "What happened?" Jacey gasped.

No one answered. "What happened?" Jacey tried again.

"Locke said he'd fell off a cliff," Elizabeth said quietly. "He's badly injured." Elizabeth was helping Sun clean Boone's wounds.

"Where's Kristin? Is she all right?" Jacey demanded.

"I'm here…" Kristin appeared, carrying a wet washcloth. "I'm trying to—to help…" Tears welled up and fell down her cheeks.

"It's my fault…" Kristin said, crying softly. "I knew this would happen. I didn't say anything…"

Jacey went to her, putting her arms around her. "It's not your fault. You could not have possibly known. Don't blame yourself!"

"I did know!" Kristin sobbed, trying hard to contain herself. "I knew…knew…"

"Calm down," Jacey said softly. She hugged her soundly. "Let's get you some water. Where's Shannon?"

"I couldn't find her!" Sun appeared quickly. Jacey jumped. She still wasn't used to Sun speaking English.

"But I found this!" Sun ran to Jack showing him a spiky sea urchin.

"God in Heaven," Elizabeth whispered. "He's goin' to do a blood transfusion."

Jack looked at all of them. "We've got to many people here," He announced. "Sun, you stay here. Elizabeth, try and find me some more clean cloths, he's going to need it. Kristin, Jacey, I need you guys to leave."

"I'm not gonna" Kristin started, tears still falling.

"We'll be nearby," Jacey said comfortingly. "You need to rest. Let's go, Kris."

XXXXXX

Kristin would not leave the caves. Jacey tried to convince her that the beach was more peaceful, and she'd be able to calm down more, but she wouldn't be deterred. Finally, Jacey walked down herself.

There was no way a fall off the cliff could do this. Boone's leg had been literally crushed, no fall could've done that to him. Jacey was no doctor, but she knew what Jack was thinking. Jack was planning on taking the leg off.

Elizabeth had promised to come get her if all resorted to that. Kristin needed her, but now all she needed was to be by herself. That poor girl…

Eventually, exhaustion overcame her and she fell asleep.

XXXX

After she awoke, she saw a throng of people surrounding someone. Trying to focus, she squinted. Claire was…holding something…

Holy crap! She'd had the baby!

Jacey dashed as fast as she could to her. The crowd was moving; all of them were congratulating Claire. Claire looked happier than Jacey had ever seen her, her face shining. And Charlie looked proud, prouder than anyone on this whole island. He reminded Jacey of an expectant father, who had just seen his child for the first time and was now happily showing him off to all of creation.

Jacey watched this with a happy smile. Without realizing it, she stood next to Sawyer. Glancing up, she noted how hard he tried not to smile but was failing miserably.

"Like the baby?" Robbins asked him cheerfully. Sawyer looked at him.

"Too darn cute to ignore, huh?" Robbins added smiling. Sawyer grunted. Jacey grinned at him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Reminds me of my own boys," A tall man commented. He had dark hair and a small beard, and spoke with a thick Russian accent.

"Mmm…" Jacey nodded at the onlooker. She herself had wanted to have kids, but Kevin and she had never gotten the chance…

Out of the corner of her eye, Jacey spotted Kristin. She was trying to smile at Claire, but masked a face full of deep hurt and sorrow. Jacey looked at Jack, and saw the sadness in his eyes. It was then she realized that Boone was gone.

Why did new life have to come at the price of another?


	20. FlipFlops

**AN: It's not like me to update and then the next night update again. But I couldn't help it. I had this super awesome idea and couldn't bear not to write it. Besides, next week's a stinking repeat so no new fresh ideas will be coming. Hope you enjoy y'all!**

**Stahlfan125- I started crying when Jack told Shannon and she was by Boone's body. So sad! I feel bad for Shannon. Thank you for the compliment. Seriously, Kristin isn't mine, she's Artistgirl727's. You'll find out more if you read her story, 'Through My Eyes.' **

**Non-Damsel- Like I said before, everyone should read Artistgirl727's story 'Through My Eyes.' Kristin is an awesome character, too bad she ain't mine, lol. Hehe. 'She likes me too,' lol. I don't know where I come up with these things, lol. Yah, isn't it weird? Didn't really like Boone particularly and I was bawling when he died. I never cry at T.V shows. Weird. Next chapter I'm putting in a Sayid scene for you. It has to do with Jacey asking him for advice. That's all I'm telling you for now, but I hope you like this one!**

**Silverwolf13- Aw, thanks! See Sawyer looked so un-Sawyerly towards the baby I wanted to add that in! Wow, that's cool. (goggles) People think about my story? That's exciting. **

**Jacey: Idiot. Of course people think about your story. They read it, don't they?**

**Me: Yah…I never expected to be so popular. Makes me happy!**

**Thank you again! Your compliments mean a lot to me, really touches me. I love writing this, it's the highlight of my day. It's kinda funny cuz at first I didn't like Sawyer at all, and now he's my favorite character in the whole darn show. I'm happy to write this! Thank you for your sweet review!**

**Regan Trinity- Hey, you reviewed me! Haven't done that in a while. Of course it's sad, poor Boone is dead! I'm not a big Boone fan, but it was still a terribly sad episode! Artistgirl727's story takes place in the past episodes so she'll still be able to fit some Boone scenes in. You like Sawyer scene? Then sis, you will love this chapter. It's the freaking most hilarious chapter I've ever written. I cannot wait to get started on this chapter! (And yes, I will read your story, one sec let me get there.)**

**Artistgirl727- I'm glad I didn't screw her up. (wipes forehead in relief) Hehe, 'She likes me too.' Not as big a hit as 'Where are my pants?' but still good, lol. I can't wait to SEE your Jacey moment!**

**MariAmber- No problem, happy to write. (mutters about review being so short) **

**Disclaimer- Yes, I own Lost, and especially Sawyer, he's mine, MINE! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!**

**(Gryphinwyrm7 sneaks up and pops Phoenix with a needle)**

**Don't burst my bubble! Fine, I don't own it. Don't own that song down there either.**

**_He drinks,_**

_**He smokes,**_

_**He cusses, he swears, he tells bad jokes**_

_**But he ropes, he rides, **_

_**He lives life fast,**_

_**I tell him, to change his ways,**_

_**He just turns, to me and says,**_

_**'I…' 'I…' 'I ain't no quitter.'**_

**Jacey awoke with a very odd song by Shania Twain stuck in her head.**

**"Gaaaah…huh?" **

**"What were you humming there?" Angela asked curiously.**

**"Uh…" Jacey touched her head thoughtfully while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Some not very well known song by Shania Twain."**

**Elizabeth joined them, bringing three bananas and two bottles of water. "Good morning," She said pleasantly, but Jacey could see the dark circles beneath her eyes.**

**"You okay?" Jacey asked. Elizabeth nodded.**

**"I had a rough night. Not as rough as Shannon and Jack, I'll warrant. Especially for poor Kristin as well. I'll be keeping all of them in my prayers."**

**"Mm." Jacey got up blithely and started toward the jungle. **

**"Where are ya going?" Elizabeth called.**

**"When we first crashed, my bag was open, so almost all my stuff is now scattered across the island," Jacey responded. "Every morning I've been going around the perimeter and looking for stray items. I brought a lot of clothes that I'm hoping to find soon."**

**"At least take some breakfast?" Elizabeth appealed. Jacey shook her head.**

**"I'll pick up a mango or something on the way," she laughed. "See ya later."**

**Angela waved and took a bite out of the banana. Elizabeth carefully sliced the banana and fed each one slowly to Lucy. Lucy smiled at her brightly and proceeded to mash each piece onto her face.**

**"Wov'rine rox!" she screamed delightfully.**

**XXXXX**

**The morning was quiet, but so humid that the air itself seemed to pant. Jacey wiped her brow tiredly and wished for an ice cold shower to appear out of nowhere. She could tell today was not going to be a pleasant day.**

**She tripped. Muttering under breath, she looked at the culprit. A designer black flip-flop stuck halfway out of the dirt.**

**"Hey!" Jacey said delightedly. That was her flip-flop! She immediately dug it out and started hunting for the other one. It was found near a tree and she happily carried the sandals to a nearby creek to wash them out.**

**On her trip to Sydney, Jacey had packed a lot of clothes. Mostly sundresses and shorts, some jeans, cargo pants, and T-shirts. All she had now was three T-shirts, two pairs of jeans, and a blue sundress that she had managed to snag from Kate. Kate had been separating the non-essential items from the essential but Jacey had a thing for sundresses and refused to see it destroyed. **

**But including these things, Jacey had also packed a pair of sneakers, a pair of black flip-flops, and some soft silk slippers. She had been wearing those sneakers on the plane, and now she had found her flip-flops. She wished she had her slippers, those things were made of Persian silk, and had always felt nice and cool on her feet. **

**On her expedition, Jacey found these flip-flops, and a straw hat with a gaudy pink flower in the middle of it. She had no idea what use she would have for the hat, but she picked the ugly flower off and headed back to the caves. She had some of her own clothes that needed to be washed.**

**XXXXX**

**Carrying Angela's and her own in a black bag, she started toward the beach. A bigger creek was nearby, and it would be easier to wash the things there. Her flip-flops squished comfortably beneath her feet and she cheerily walked toward there.**

**BAM! Somebody knocked into her, causing the bag to fly open and clothes to spill out. Jacey herself fell over cursing.**

**"I'm sorry!" The person who had knocked into her cried out. "Are you okay?"**

**"Peachy," she muttered grumpily. She started shoving the clothes back into the bag.**

**"Hey, let me help you with that," It was a guy. He kneeled down and started helping her. **

**At least he was apologetic. "Who exactly are--" Jacey started.**

**The guy was cute. He had dark curly hair, similar to Sayid's, but his skin complexion was purely American. He had gained the unshaven look most of the survivors had and his eyes were earnest and sincere.**

**"I'm Nick," He replied. "Sorry for the whole knocking into you."**

**"Hasn't been the first time," Jacey smiled politely. Hey, it was cute guy helping her. These sort of things didn't exactly drop into your lap every day. "I'm Jacey."**

**"Nice to meet you, Jacey," Nick shook her hand and helped her lift the bag up. "Um, how about if I help you wash your things? I'm really sorry for crashing into you."**

**This guy was sweet. "Sure," Jacey said cheerfully. "Though I can't say doing laundry with me would be the most exciting thing in the world." **

**Nick laughed, a nice sound. "I'm sure it'd be better than most things around here."**

**Jacey laughed back, and they walked together toward the creek. Jacey was having such a good time talking with this guy, she didn't even notice she had just passed by Sawyer, who was reclining against a tree.**

**Sawyer narrowed his eyes.**

**XXXXX**

**"Well, that's the last of it," Jacey said grinning, as she placed the wet clothes on the rocks to dry. "Might as well take a lunch break."**

**"Okay," Nick said easily. Jacey blushed slightly.**

**"You don't have to if you don't want to, I mean…" She trailed off into nothingness. **

**"Jacey," Nick said putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'd really like to."**

**"Okay," Jacey beamed. "Would you like to come to the caves with me? You could meet some of my friends and my daughter."**

**"Sounds good."**

**The two of them walked together, talking and joking, passing by Sawyer once again, who was sitting near Michael as he worked on the boat.**

**"Who the hell is he?" Sawyer asked disgustedly pointing at Nick. Michael stopped and squinted. **

**"Uh, I think that's Nick…Markson, or Matthews, or something. Something with an 'M'. Don't remember." Michael promptly went back to work.**

**Sawyer glared at Nick. "What, are him and Jacey suddenly going out?"**

**Michael looked at him. "They're just talking."**

**"And walking together! Sheesh, these people need to learn how to get a damn room," Sawyer opened his book and glowered at the pages.**

**Michael blinked, shrugged, and started hammering.**

**XXXXX**

**"This is my good friend Elizabeth O'Neil," Jacey introduced. "And Jeffrey Robbins, and Kristin." **

**Nick said hello to all of them. Robbins raised is eyebrows.**

**"It's…er…nice to meet you," Robbins said, almost confusedly. Elizabeth nodded in agreement.**

**Nick smiled. "Nice to meet you too,"**

**Kristin also raised her eyebrows. "It's nice to meet you too."**

**Jacey had had about enough of these 'nice to meet you's. "And this is my daughter, Angela," Jacey brought her forward towards Nick. Angela looked bemused.**

**"Hello, Angela, how are you doing today?" Nick asked courteously. **

**Angela shrugged. "Where did Mom meet you again?"**

**"On the beach," Jacey supplied. "He helped me with my laundry.**

**Angela blinked. Something…didn't seem right to her. Nick was a nice guy but…this didn't seem to make sense. **

**"We have leftover boar," Robbins rumbled, his voice warm and friendly. "We can heat it up for lunch."**

**"All right," Nick agreed. Lunchtime was nice, and Nick and Jacey seemed to hit it off extremely well. Kristin, Elizabeth, and Robbins cast each other odd looks every now and then. **

**After the meat was gone, Nick stood. "I better get back now," He smiled. "I owe a friend of mine a chess game."**

**Jacey felt disappointed. "Maybe I'll see you later," she suggested.**

**Nick looked at her, almost shyly. Robbins, Elizabeth, and Kristin had already left out of politeness. **

**"Uh…have...have you ever seen the sunset from the beach?" He asked.**

**Jacey's eyes flickered. "Not really,"**

**"Well, it's real nice." He looked uncomfortable. "Would you…like to meet up there?"**

**Jacey suddenly smiled. "I'd like that. That'd be great."**

**"All right," he grinned. "I'll see you there."**

**"Bye," Jacey called as he walked off. She sat down dreamily.**

**Angela looked quite disgruntled. "He just asked you out," Angela informed her dryly.**

**"What? No, he didn't," Jacey immediately denied. Angela snorted. **

**"Sunset on the beach? Come on, Mom, next thing you know, he'll be writing you sonnets and sending you roses." **

**Jacey shrugged. "I don't know why you're so bothered by it. He's a sweet guy. I like him."**

**"He is," Angela agreed. "But he's not right for you."**

**Jacey thought she was used to her daughter's bluntness. Apparently not. "All right, Miss Matchmaker, who is right for me?"**

**Angela didn't hesitate. She opened her mouth to respond.**

**Jacey realized it quickly. "Never mind, don't answer that," Jacey ruffled her hair lovingly. **

**"He seems like a very nice man," Elizabeth started, her voice faltering. Robbins looked at her, and an expression full of words passed between them.**

**"But?" Jacey smiled. **

**"Only you would start going out with someone on a stranded island," Robbins chuckled.**

**"Hey, that's not fair," Jacey laughed. "Shannon and Sayid are going out now. And besides, you two are moving waaaaaaaay to fast. We're just meeting up."**

**"I personally think you're meant to be with Sawyer, but if this Nick guy makes you happy, then I'm happy for you," Kristin commented. **

**Jacey glared at the sky. "Why is everyone saying that?" she demanded.**

**"Ha!" Angela cried out triumphantly. "Told you so!" **

**"Don't give me that," Kristin said, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "I've seen him stealing glances at you, and you stealing glances at him. Don't try to deny it."**

**Jacey let exhaled huffily. "Excuse me? The only thing he's stolen from me is my books and my dignity." She started muttering under breath, things like, 'please, me looking at him? Got to be ridiculous, never going to happen. I most certainly do NOT do that.'**

**"Do too," Angela muttered.**

**Kristin smiled for the first time that day. "I agree with Angela. You look at him all lovey dovey. It's quite cute."**

**Jacey bristled. "I DO NOT!" she said outraged. "I try my hardest not to look at him!"**

**"And fail miserably," Angela said under her breath.**

**Kristin laughed, and Jacey gave her the death glare. She stopped immediately. "Sorry," she said softly.**

**A wave of guilt washed over Jacey. "It's okay, I'm a fun person to tease," Jacey said rushed. "Nothing to apologize for."**

**"Does Sawyer know?" Elizabeth asked innocently.**

**Jacey tensed. "Why would he care?" She said suspiciously.**

**Robbins chuckled. "Trust me, Jacey, he'd care."**

**XXXXX**

**Nick took his time walking back. He was pleased with himself for successfully asking Jacey out. He was naturally shy, and Jacey was naturally beautiful, so she had intimidated him. **

**As he walked out of the jungle to the beach, he bumped into someone. The guy was tall, with blonde hair at an easy comfortable length. **

**"Um…Sawyer right?" Nick asked politely.**

**Sawyer eyed him. "Yeah," he said with a slow Southern drawl. "You're Nick."**

**"Yes, I am," Nick tried to move out of his way, but Sawyer blocked him. **

**"You're from the beach, ain't you?" Sawyer asked casually, but his voice had a dangerous tilt to it.**

**"Uh huh," Nick replied. This Sawyer guy was making him nervous.**

**"So what were you doin' in the jungle? Tryin' to find a lost civilization?" Sawyer's words bit with sarcasm.**

**"I was seeing a friend in the caves," Nick answered, wondering what the deal was with this guy.**

**"Yeah? What friend?" Sawyer fired at him.**

**Nick blinked. "Uh…yeah, I need to go now," Nick furtively slipped by him and started down quickly to his shelter.**

**"I'm watchin' you!" Sawyer shouted. Nick shot him a bewildered look. **

**Muttering to himself, Sawyer started toward the caves. He had a score to settle. **

**XXXXX**

**Angela had a look of frank disapproval on her face as Jacey dug out her pretty blue sundress. "If this isn't an official date, why are you worrying so much about how you look?" Angela inquired.**

**Jacey flushed. "There isn't a law against looking nice," she said firmly. **

**"Mom, you haven't worn a dress since forever," Angela pointed out.**

**"That's not true," Jacey argued. "At that hotel in Sydney I wore this sundress to dinner."**

**"Okay then," Angela said, willing to compromise. "You haven't worn a dress since we landed on the island."**

**Jacey shrugged. "Fine, I want to look nice for Nick. What's the problem?"**

**"You don't really like him," Angela accused. "If you did, you'd be denying your feelings. You _always_ do that." **

**Jacey cast an annoyed glance toward her. "Angela, I honestly don't know why you're so opposed to this idea," she commented as she changed behind some rocks into the sundress.**

**"Is it because you still miss Kevin?" Jacey asked softly walking around again. She grabbed a brush and started combing through her dark hair.**

**"No…not really," Angela replied truthfully. "I know that Kevin's not coming back. But…now I feel opposed to any guy you want to go out with."**

**"That's a perfectly normal way to feel," Jacey soothed.**

**"Well, actually, not every guy," Angela amended. "You can go out with Sawyer."**

**Jacey tugged to hard on the brush, and it took out hair. "Ow," she muttered. She turned. "That my dear, is something that will never, ever, happen." She said firmly. And with that, she slipped on her black flip-flops.**

**"Do you like the dress?" Jacey asked Kristin as she came into view. **

**Kristin smiled. "It's pretty," she said.**

**Jacey sat down next to her. "I don't have to go tonight," Jacey said seriously. "I can tell Nick something came up."**

**"No, you should go," Kristin said. Jacey saw that she was on the verge of tears.**

**"It's not that important!" Jacey said hurriedly. "I know you're having a tough time. I can stay here and we can make fun of Sawyer all night."**

**Kristin laughed, even though tears were streaming down her cheeks. "That sounds like fun, but you need to have fun…" She didn't finish, because then she just broke down.**

**Jacey put both arms around her and hugged her soundly. "It's all right, Kris," she said softly. "I know how you feel. I've lost someone I loved very much as well." Kristin looked up, and saw a tear slip down Jacey's face.**

**Kristin stared as if she was searching for something. She gasped. "I'm so sorry! I know how you feel when you find a dead loved one. My dad was murdered right in front of me," she said softly.**

**Jacey gasped as well, and hugged her tighter. "I don't know how you know," Jacey said quietly. "But…time dulls the pain. I promise."**

**Kristin smiled sadly, and hugged her again. "I'm fine," she said firmly. "You should go. Please don't stay, just because of me."**

**Jacey hesitated. She didn't want to leave Kristin, but Kristin seemed sure of herself. "All right," she said finally. "But if you need me, come get me. And when I get back, we'll have a fun girl's night. Sound good?"**

**Kristin nodded, and dried her eyes. "Very good."**

**"Great," Jacey hugged her one last time. **

**As Jacey stood to go, Angela took a deep breath. "You do look pretty, Mom," she said grudgingly. **

**Jacey smiled. "Thanks, sweetheart."**

**"I just wish it was with Sawyer," Angela sighed.**

**"What do you wish about me?" Sawyer strolled into view. Jacey gave him a death glare as he whistled appreciatively at her dress.**

**"Well, don't you look pretty tonight," Sawyer smirked. "All set for your _date_?"**

**"As a matter of fact, I am," she said sweetly, but there was vicious edge to her voice. "What do you care?"**

**"I don't," Sawyer shot back.**

**"Then what are you doing here?" Jacey demanded.**

**"Gettin' water," He informed her.**

**"Then go get it," She snapped.**

**"I will," he snapped back.**

**"Fine," They said at the same time, and then stomped off in opposite directions. Angela sighed dreamlike.**

**"Soulmates," she murmured. **

**XXXXX**

**The date went well. Nick had spread out a blanket, and they sat and talked, each admiring the view as the sun dipped into the ocean. When the date had ended, Nick didn't kiss her, only embraced her comfortably, and then they went their separate ways. Jacey like how he didn't push her, how he was respectful of her boundaries.**

**She smirked, imagining if it were Sawyer, how much he would push her boundaries. Stupid jerk.**

**She froze. Ew, why was she imagining a date with _Sawyer_? Gross. Unconsciously, her stomach started having butterflies at the thought. **

**_Something is seriously wrong with me. _She remarked to herself. But her thoughts betrayed her. What would a date with him be like?**

**XXXX**

**Sawyer watched her walk off to the caves. The night was going to be pretty long, he could tell.**


	21. The Right Choice

AN: Howdy, peoples. Can you believe the injustice of giving us repeats instead of new episodes? (glares at J.J Abrams for his cruelty) I love all my reviewers, thank you! Reviews fuel chapters, positive or negative, I don't care!

MariAmber- I wish she would listen, but nooooooo, she has to deny her feelings. Sheesh. Thank you! I'm very glad that people like it, it makes me excitedly happy.

Stahlfan125- Poor Sawyer, hehe, jealous. I just hope he doesn't kill Nick. He looks like he might. (eyes Sawyer warily)

Non-damsel- Heh heh, nothing like jealousy to stir things up a bit. (snickers evilly) You know, Sayid's one of my favorite characters, I really should have him in here more often.

Artistgirl727- We loves Kristin so much! (huggles tightly) Ah, we've all seen Jacey being jealous over Sawyer and Kate, now it's Sawyer's turn to share the pain. (cackles)

Regan Trinity- Wow. I put one line hinting toward Wolverine and you go crazy. Maybe I should just have a chapter about Wolverine that in no possible way can coincide with my story. Or, even better, I should have the X-Men land on the island and give Jacey mutant powers. Actually, that'd be pretty awesome, lol.

Silverwolf13- Thank you! I'm so glad you're reviewing me, makes me excited. Silly Sawyer, he denies his feelings too.

Sawyer: What're you sayin' about me?

Me: Uh…nothing.

Freckles-101- I know, isn't it cute? Sawyer's jealous.

Sawyer: You're insane, I ain't jealous.

Me: Oh look, Nick's kissing Jacey.

Sawyer: WHERE? (pulls out gun and waves it wildly)

Me: O-kay, let's have the gun and take you to anger management…

Yup, Sawyer's got competition and it's pretty darn funny. Come on, you gotta feel sorry for Nick. Poor guy's gotten himself real hot water now, lol.

Whirlwind-2005- Well, that's an interesting theory, but it's got a few flaws in it. Read Artistgirl727's story, 'Through My Eyes,' you'll see what I mean. Nick's not evil! (or is he?) How can someone this cute be evil? (grabs Nick's face and shoves it toward monitor)

Nick: O-kay, can you let go of me please?

Me: Right. Nick's a nice guy, he's just got the slight problem of Sawyer wanting to kill him…

Disclaimer: Nick is mine, Jacey's mine, Angela's mine, Kristin's…Artistgirl727's, Robbins' is half mine, half Gryphinwyrm7's, Elizabeth's half mine, half Regan Trinity's, Sawyer's mine…

Gryphinwyrm7: Nice try, Phoenix.

Me: Darn. Fine, Sawyer's not mine.

Jacey woke with a start.

She frowned. She'd been having a dream. About…

Meh. She didn't remember. She was kissing somebody or somebody was kissing her. It was probably Nick.

Then again, Nick didn't have blue eyes…or blonde hair…

Ack! No! Nononononononononononononononono! She will not dream of him! That is rule number one on the things not to do!

She got up pissed off at herself. She went a little ways off into the jungle and banged her head against a tree.

"Rule number one," She announced. "I will not dream of him."

"Rule number two," She continued. "I will not think of him in any context except that he is an enemy that I loathe entirely."

"Get it? Got it? Good!"

"Who are you talking to?" Kristin asked sleepily as she joined her.

Jacey jumped. "Oh sorry," She flushed.

Kristin shrugged. "Who were you talking to?"

Jacey flushed again. "My subconscious," she laughed.

Kristin raised an eyebrow.

"I just…have been having odd dreams lately," Jacey smiled. "The other day I had one where we all ended up at Chuckie Cheese's."

"Huh," Kristin yawned. They had had a late night talking about Jacey's date, mostly Kristin hinting towards Sawyer while Jacey determinedly ignored her hints.

After breakfast, Jacey took a walk down the beach, Kristin at her side. It was interesting, how despite their age differences they got along so well. Jacey was twenty-five and Kristin was nineteen, but they hit it off fine.

'Y'think Angela might warm up to any guy I go out with anytime soon?" Jacey asked smiling.

Kristin shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe. She thinks that Nick is okay, but she likes Sawyer better."

Jacey winced. "I have no idea why," she remarked grimly. "It isn't a lot like her. She's extremely protective of me, you know, so one would imagine that she wouldn't like Sawyer."

"Yeah, kids can be weird, but like I said, she likes Sawyer better than Nick. He makes her smile, and once, I read in her mind that he even makes her happy." Kristin replied reasonably,

Jacey blinked. "It's so weird when you say it like that," she commented. "I guess I'm having trouble adjusting to your weird psychic…stuff."

She shook her head briskly. "Angela's opinion matters to me a lot, but when it comes to Sawyer, I just don't get her."

Kristin laughed at her first comment. "I know. It took my friends some time to get used to my abilities. I was able to see people's auras, but I can't anymore. It was strange to see people's moods. Anyway, Angela also doesn't get why you don't like Sawyer. She thinks he's the next best thing since sliced bread." She said with a giggle.

Jacey rolled her eyes. "If only she knew," she commented darkly. "He's such an ass. A horrible, redneck, cowboy, jackass, jerk." Jacey smiled satisfactorily. Insulting Sawyer always put her in a good mood.

Kristin laughed. "You two remind me of me and my first love. We hated each other at first, but eventually we admitted our feelings for each other. I went out with him for three years. He was everything to me, but then he got leukemia…" she trailed off, lost in her own thoughts.

Jacey wanted to vehemently renounce it, but Kristin looked so sadly immersed in her own thoughts, Jacey didn't have the heart to selfishly change it back to her. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "You must've had a really hard life. I know how that is, trust me." Jacey smiled at her comfortingly. She was secretly please she'd successfully averted the subject away from Sawyer,

"You know what happened to my fiancée…and adopting Angela was extremely hard. I had to do a huge custody battle with her abusive father. And I was always scraping for money before my writing really took off." A thought struck her.

"I'm a writer, did you know that?" She then chuckled. "You probably did, mind-read it from me or something."

Kristin cracked a smile. "Of course I do the mind-reading thing on you. It's quite fun," she said starting to laugh. Jacey looked at her strangely and Kristin laughed harder.

"I also like to freak you out, if that's what you're wondering."

Jacey started to laugh as well, and they burst into a fit of giggles. When they calmed down enough to continue their conversation, Kristin remarked,

"Yeah, we all lead hard lives, but sometimes I think that's what connects us all." Kristin's eyes shone. "Somehow, we're all connected."

"We are connected," Jacey said thoughtfully. She then smirked to herself. "Except for me and Sawyer of course. We have nothing in common."

"Speaking of," Kristin said. Jacey swiveled, and sure enough, Sawyer came heading towards them. He did not look happy.

"Oh no…"

When Sawyer got closer to them, Kristin smiled brightly. "Well, hello, Sawyer! How are you doing on this fine day?"

"It _was_ fine till you showed up," Jacey commented sourly. Sawyer ignored her and snatched her arm and started to drag her away.

"I need to talk to you," he said irately.

Jacey glared at him. "Leggo," she ordered. Boy, he really was pissed.

"Sawyer, let go! You're hurting her!" Kristin cried out, concerned.

Jacey yanked her arm away. "What's with you?" She snapped.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kristin allied herself with Jacey immediately.

"I don't have a problem," Sawyer snarled at them both. "Except her," he jerked his thumb toward Jacey, "and pretty boy. Why the hell are you with the wimp?" He demanded angrily. "It's disgusting. Enough to make a mad goddamn _sick._"

"I'm with him because I _like_ him," Jacey said hotly. "Anyway, why would you care what I do?"

"I don't," Sawyer fired back. "But he's gonna get what's comin' to him, I'll tell you that," he said intensely, dark blue eyes practically flaming. And with that, he stalked off.

"God!" Jacey blew up. "What's his freaking problem?"

"I have a bad feeling about this," Kristin said nervously as she watched Sawyer trudge down the beach.

"I mean seriously!" Jacey ranted on. "What's he got against Nick?"

Kristin rolled her eyes. "He's jealous, Jacey."

A slight pause ensued.

"Jealous?" Jacey said gaping. "No he's not."

Kristin sighed. Sometimes Jacey's naivete was tiring. "Yes, Jacey, he is."

"Jealous because Nick's giving me attention?" Jacey said feebly. "Jealous that other people have an interest that's not tormenting me?"

Kristin exploded. "NO! Get it through your head Jacey! Sawyer is jealous of Nick because he likes you, and Nick is in the way, and now it'll be harder to be with you! That's why he's jealous!"

Jacey flared up. "You're insane!" Jacey declared. "Sawyer doesn't give a damn about me!"

Kristin groaned. "Jacey, think about it. Why did he take your book?"

"To annoy me," Jacey snapped.

"To get your attention," Kristin snapped back. "Why do you think he went on the hunting trip with you? Why do you think he cared enough to go with you?"

"He doesn't!" Jacey bellowed. "He likes Kate, okay? It's Kate! Not me!"

Kristin was getting seriously irked. "The only reason he flirts with Kate, is to make Jack mad. That's how he expresses himself, by making people mad!"

Jacey glared at Kristin maliciously. "Flirting? Making out isn't flirting, it's 'hey, let's hook up later!'" She looked half-triumphant, half-guilty. "Yeah, Kate and Sawyer were making out. I didn't stalk them or anything, I sort of walked in on them." She nodded coolly.

"So, all in all, Sawyer and I are not going to happen. Ever. He doesn't like me, I don't like him (in fact, I despise him) end of discussion!" Jacey's expression dared her to respond.

Kristin sighed and raised her hands in defeat. "Fine, I give up. But don't come crying to me when Sawyer has a girlfriend and you're jealous."

Jacey sniffed haughtily. "He and Kate can hook up all they want, I DON'T care." She turned away and strode down the beach with a self-important air.

Kristin sighed. If only Jacey would let her guard down and stop being so stubborn. She ran after Jacey and went back to her side.

XXXXX

Nick was in the midst of folding his clothes and sorting through them. He lifted up a suitcase, and was abruptly knocked to the ground by someone.

"Oops, sorry pecker wood." An ironic sarcastic voice greeted him.

Nick struggled up. "It's okay," he said. Uh oh. It was that weird southern guy again.

Nick went back to his work. The Southern dude swerved past him and knocked over all his clothes.

"Hey!" Nick cried out.

"My mistake," The southern guy said sarcastically. He started to walk away, but not failing to shove Nick down again.

"Would you watch it?" Nick snapped, running out of patience.

The southern guy turned. He smiled, sort of smile an executioner gives to the prisoner he's about to behead.

"You say somethin' pecker wood?"

XXXXX

As Jacey silently kicked the sand she glanced up. She froze.

"Oh no…"

"Jacey, what's wrong?" asked Kristin.

Jacey pointed. Down at the far end of the beach, she saw Sawyer yelling at Nick. He was raising his fist. It was connecting with Nick's face.

"Oh shit," Jacey said frantically as she started running as fast as she possibly could.

Kristin's eyes widened as she yelled to Jacey, "I'll go get Jack!" She then started a frantic search for Jack.

"Yeah, go ahead and leave me!" Jacey said panicked. "I don't know how to break up a fight!"

But Kristin was off, in the midst of finding Jack.

"Okay, it's up to me," Jacey said trying to calm down.

"Crap, why does it have to be up to me?" She ran as fast as she could and yelled as loud as she could, "KNOCK IT OFF!"

Sawyer and Nick froze for a split second. Well, Nick did. Sawyer used that time to aim another blow toward the other side of Nick's face.

"I said, STOP!" Jacey shouted at Sawyer furiously. Already, a crowd had interestedly surrounded the two of them to watch the fight.

Nick had a black eye and his arm looked bruised. Sawyer looked almost unscathed except for a small bruise on his jaw.

"What—what--" Jacey didn't know where to begin. "What the heck is going on?"

"I don't even know!" Nick shouted back, bewildered. "He just came up to me, trying to pick a fight!"

"Oh please, you were askin' for it," Sawyer snarled.

"We're not two-year-olds!" Jacey yelled at them both. A thought struck her, and then she knew the perfect way to get Sawyer annoyed.

"You shouldn't have continued the fight," Jacey said to Nick. She turned to Sawyer. "And _you _should find a more constructive way to outlet your _jealousy._"

People started to snicker. Sawyer arched like a cat.

"What'd you say?"

Right then, Jacey's nerve almost failed. "I said, you need to deal with your _jealousy _better."

Sawyer glared at her. "As I recall, you've had that problem too." He smirked. "And I also remember that makin' the score even solved that right up."

Jacey knew perfectly well what he was talking about, but she would never give Sawyer the satisfaction.

"Go to hell, Sawyer," She said through gritted teeth. He had in fact, _kissed_ her that day when she saw Kate and him making out. The thought made her…shudder? No, it was something even worse.

It made her tingle.

With disgust.

Actually, she'd made that last part up.

"Jacey! I found him!" Kristin called with Jack following behind her.

"Thank God," Jacey muttered. She pointed to Nick and Sawyer. "Nick has a bunch of bruises, and Sawyer…well, he has one tiny bruise."

"What happened?" Jack demanded.

"Make Kristin tell you," Jacey said tiredly. She didn't feel like explaining. She walked back to the caves, the weight of the world on her shoulders.

XXXXX  
Jacey needed help. She didn't need Elizabeth or Kristin to tell her stupid crap about her liking Sawyer and she didn't need Sawyer bringing up sore subjects of the past.

Who was she to go to?

She then spotted Sayid, immersed in the French lady's maps.

Should she…?

Naw, Sayid barely knew her. He wouldn't give a care about her problems.

But that just might be what she needed. Someone to listen. And if he cared enough, to give her advice. Besides, Sayid was very gentlemanly, or so she'd heard.

Shyly, she walked up to Sayid carefully, not wanting to disturb him.

Sayid looked up immediately. "Can I help you?" He asked her politely.

He had a nice accent. Jacey was always wary of him because he was from Iraqi, and she'd at first thought that he might've had something to do with the plane crash. But he seemed to nice to do something like that. And he was making a real effort at getting the survivors off the island. Not to mention, he was pretty darn hot…

"You don't know me, do you?" Jacey asked nervously.

Sayid considered. "Jackie?" He offered.

"Jacey," she smiled.

Sayid smiled back. "Ah yes. I believe Sawyer's mentioned you."

Jacey winced. "I was wondering…if I could talk to you…if you're not too busy…"

Sayid looked at his papers, as if measuring his work against her. "Certainly," he said finally.

So Jacey told him. He listened politely and courteously, not interrupting once. He was a very good listener.

"I know this seems kind of random, me just popping over here but I just wanted someone to listen to me," Jacey said. "Thanks." She started to get up.

"Do you want to know my opinion?" Sayid asked seriously. Jacey sat back down and nodded brusquely.

"I think…the answer's right in front of you. Who do you truly care for on this island?"

Jacey replied honestly, "I…guess I care about them both…even if Sawyer gets on my nerves."

Sayid nodded. "But you know in your heart who is for you. I can't tell you that, because you will only listen to yourself."

"One more thing," he added. "What is the question you're looking for?"

Jacey stared at him. "I…don't know."

"Yes, you do," Sayid said gently. "Find the question, find the answer. You'll know what to do."

Jacey nodded at him. She got up, thanked him again, and started off.

XXXX

"How's your face?" Jacey asked Nick.

Nick grimaced. "I'll live," he laughed. He then turned serious. "Jacey, I like you a lot. But if there's someone else…if you really like that guy…then I won't get in your way."

Jacey swallowed. She forced a smile. "There's no one," She said softly. Nick smiled and took her hand. He started to walk.

Jacey followed, but lingered. She turned, looking at Sawyer. He was watching her.

_Nothin' 'bout love makes sense…_

As she turned and headed off with Nick, she felt her heart sink.

_I'm making the right choice, _she thought firmly. _Aren't I?_

Sawyer watched the two of them walk off.

Fine. It was over.

It was really over.

AN: That's the last chapter folks! (reviewers attack) Ack, fine, it's not, chill! Boy, oh boy, I'm gonna get a lot of nasty reviews…


	22. BadBoy PreacherMan

AN: The Bible Robbins got came from the dead Nigerian guy that Boone and Locke found, who was posing as a priest. (sighs) Jacey, Jacey, Jacey. Why? Why do you hurt my reviewers' feelings like this?

**Jacey: (blinks) Er, I didn't mean to…what exactly did I do?**

**Me: You're with Nick now!**

**Jacey: (tenses up) So? **

**Me: …never mind, you won't listen anyway.**

**Dae- I updated! NEW REVIEWER! Woot woot! (huggles) How'd you hear about my story? Thanks for reading it!**

**Stahlfan125- Heh heh, could you expect less of Sawyer? Boy likes girl he likes, gets the tar beaten out of him. **

**Sawyer: You're talkin' about me again.**

**Me: Whatcha gonna do about it? Huh? Huh?**

**Sawyer: Wouldn't you like to know!  
Me: (gulps)**

**Why you no like Sayid? He's the wise Iraqi guru! Aren't ya?**

**Sayid:….**

**Me: Well, you are.**

**Non-Damsel- I have a surprise for you! I hope you like it. It's sort of a tribute to you, cuz you read my story and I love your story, and yadda yadda. Like I said, wise Iraqi guru! He'll come around again. (If I'm able to fit him, lol) Oh yes, trust me, there'll be some BIG scenes coming up between them very soon. (Not in this chapter though) Poor Nick. Everyone picks on him, lol.**

**Sunshine- Yay, a new reviewer! How'd you hear about my story? (huggles) So exciting, I love getting new reviews! (huggles again) She darn well should be with Sawyer! Stupid Jacey…**

**Artistgirl727- You heard her, Jacey! Pick Sawyer!**

**Jacey: NO!  
Ah, well, don't worry. For your bad decision I have some evil things planned for you my friend! (Next chapter, anyways.) (cackles)**

**Silverwolf13- The consequences are dire Jacey!**

**Jacey: She was kidding.**

**Me: How do you know?**

**Jacey: The fabric of the world won't tear just cuz I'm with Nick!**

**(ominous music)**

**Jacey: Oh, God, don't tell me I just foreshadowed…**

**You're right, Hurley's one of my fave characters, I should have him in more. I don't know if he'll be in this chappie or not, we shall see.**

**Freckles-101- (snickers) Yah, that was a mean trick, lol. Made me laugh, though. Yes, as I wrote this, I heard sad music as Jacey walked off with Nick, made me depressed. Heh heh, I'm sorry, I couldn't resist!**

**Whirlwind-2005- Uh…I was kidding…(runs away from pitchfork and tar and feathers) I know I'm evil! Doesn't mean I should be tar'n'feathered! **

**Jacey: Yeah it should.**

**Me: If I'm tar'n'feathered, I can't write more.**

**Jacey: Good point.**

**Why does everybody not like Nick? He didn't know Jacey was taken! Not his fault that Sawyer and Jacey have _issues_! Poor boy, feel so sorry for him. **

**MariAmber- Jacey: I'm not stupid!**

**Me: Uh, yeah you are, you chose Nick over Sawyer!**

**Jacey: Whoever said Sawyer was included in my choices?**

**Me: (gives Jacey frank look)**

**Jacey: (uncomfortable) Go away.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or any songs or quotes I reference. Romeo and Juliet's not mine. **

**Jacey sniffled. Elizabeth had lent her a copy of _The Complete Works of William Shakespeare. _Volume II. Volume I was missing, as was half of Hamlet. Jacey didn't know how Robbins had smuggled it from Sawyer, but she was grateful. All of her books had mysteriously vanished, including many of the books she'd written. **

**She was currently reading _Romeo and Juliet, _one of her favorites. Juliet had just asked the nurse who Romeo was and where he was from.**

**_Nurse: His name is Romeo, and a Montague; the son of your great enemy._**

_**Juliet: My only love sprung from my only hate!**_

**Jacey slammed the book shut. "Okay, that's enough of that!" She said loudly. Robbins was sitting across from her reading a small pocket Bible. Somehow he'd conjured up a Bible. Jacey was happy for him, but didn't exactly care.**

**Robbins made a small throaty noise to her comment. **

**Kristin burst in running on top speed. She let out a, "Hey Jacey, hey Robbins--" Midway through her sentence, she faltered, tripping. She whipped around and stared at Robbins.**

**"_No,_" she said, completely rooted to the spot.**

**"Can't be!" She cried out. Jacey looked at them both curiously.**

**"It's not nice to read people's minds without asking people permission you know," He commented without even looking up. **

**"How long have you known this?" Kristin demanded.**

**"Known what?" Jacey cut in.**

**"It's been visually obvious for about two weeks now. I figured it out about five days ago," Robbins intoned, still not looking up.**

**"I haven't told Jacey yet because she'll deny it, so let her figure it out on her own." Robbins said to Kristin, as if Jacey wasn't even there.**

**"What the heck are you guys talking about?" Jacey yelled. "Deny what?"**

**"We'll tell you later," Kristin sang as she skipped off, in a 'I know a secret' sort of way.**

**"Robbins!" Jacey shouted.**

**Robbins didn't answer.**

**FLASHBACK**

**_Thwack! Joe went down, mouth bleeding. The quiet of the church was deafening, except for the pounding of rain on the stained glass windows._**

_**"HOW DARE YOU?" Robbins roared like a gargoyle of legend. **_

_**"Now, wait a minute, Robbins!" Joe cried out. "Let me explain--"**_

_**"I don't want your explanation, and I don't care about your explanation!" Robbins snarled slowly. **_

_**"Jeffrey stop!" Kristen yelled. "What kind of message are you sending to our children?"**_

**_Robbins turned toward her. "What kind of message are _you_ sending our children?" He said angrily. He stormed out of the church, got on his Harley, and rode away in the pounding rain._**

_**Kristen ran to Joe and helped him up. **_

**END FLASHBACK  
Robbins slammed the Bible shut. He closed his eyes and got up, with Jacey screaming at him to tell her the secret. He ignored her and walked toward the beach. **

**There was much chatter on the beach about Locke. There was rumor that Locke had killed Boone. **

**FLASHBACK **

_**Robbins opened up the tent curtain. Jack looked at him.**_

_**"We don't need a preacher just yet, Jeff," Jack said fumbling for equipment.**_

_**"I'm not here to administerlast rights," Robbins said firmly. "I'm here to pray for you, Jack." **_

_**He glanced down at Boone's broken bleeding body. "I have some medical training if you need me," He said looking Jack in the eye.**_

_**"I do need you," Jack said.**_

**END FLASHBACK**

**Nick ran up to Robbins. "Have you seen Jacey?" He said breathlessly.**

**Robbins jerked his thumb back toward the caves. He glanced at Sawyer who was glaring at Nick. Robbins moved toward him.**

**"Heard you got yourself a Bible, Preacher-man," Sawyer said coolly, regaining his obnoxious composure. **

**"It was in Boone's pocket," Robbins closed his fists. "I don't know where he got it."**

**"You hear all the rumors about Locke?" Sawyer cocked an eyebrow.**

**"If rumors were horses, then beggars would ride," Robbins said cryptically.**

**"What the hell is that supposed mean?" Sawyer demanded.**

**"Sawyer, I have a question for you," Robbins said.**

**"What's that?"**

**"How many women have you slept with?" He said, in a tone like someone asking about the weather.**

**Sawyer choked hard on his water he was swigging. Coughing and spitting, he gave Robbins an odd look.**

**"_Why_ do you _want _to _know_?" Sawyer asked incredulously.**

**Robbins glanced toward the raft. Michael and Jin were working hard on it. Walt and Angela played, while others pitched in.**

**"It's a simple question, Sawyer."**

**"And it's one that is _none _or your business," Sawyer spat. "Tryin' to follow in my footsteps? Gonna be a bad boy Preacher-man?" **

**FLASHBACK**

**_"Give me another one," Robbins said hunched over._**

_**"No," Tim said. "I think you've had enough."**_

_**"What's up, Preacher-man?" A man with a Southern accent said snidely. He had noticed Robbins' clerical collar. "What could possibly cause you to drown your sorrows in booze? I thought you were supposed to drown yourself in God."**_

_**"It would seem," Robbins said slowly. "That God has abandoned me." **_

_**"I'll drink to that," He said sliding his drink down toward Robbins. **_

**END FLASHBACK**

**"No reason," Robbins turned, and walked down the beach. **

**"Hey, Angela," Robbins said smiling toward her. "You and Walt may have my last two jolly ranchers."**

**"Thank you!" Angela squealed. "Walt is MY best friend, and he loves jolly ranchers just as much as I do!"**

**"Good for you," Robbins said pleasantly.**

**XXXXXX**

**Sawyer shook his head as Robbins walked away. That preacher. He was definitely weird. What was he trying to do, preach to him the gospel all the stuff about sex before marriage? People like that annoyed Sawyer. But something about Robbins made him different. Sort of set apart. He…was definitely not your average preacher.**

**Bored, he grabbed a traveling case and started rifling through it. The case read in laminated letters, PROPERTY OF JACEY CHAMBERS. Inside were a bunch of the books she'd written, and some of her clothes, and a bunch of files that Sawyer never bothered to look at.**

**Dumping out all her books, Sawyer went cover to cover. One of them was called, _This Road Ain't so High, _which was the one Jacey knew he had and was always bugging him to give up. But what she didn't know, was that Sawyer also had, _Non-Damsel,_ and one called, _The Dragon's Haunting. _There were some others too, but he hadn't finished those yet, so he wouldn't move on till he'd finished.**

**He picked up _Non-Damsel _and looked at the leaflet. It talked about the author, Hero Messenger, or Jacey Chambers, her real name, and showed a color photo of her smiling at her desk. Sawyer didn't like admitting it, but the girl was a pretty damn good writer.**

**He shoved them back in the case, and glared at the sky, wishing he could beat the shit out of that stupid Nick person.**

**XXXXXX**

**"So, what're you back in the real world?" Jacey asked Nick laughing.**

**"I'm an architect," Nick answered proudly. "I've laid out some designs for buildings and I've gotten a lot of money from it, too."**

**"Really?" Jacey said interestedly. "See, I could never do that. Math was always my worst subject, you know, and geometry fails me."**

**Nick laughed. "What about you?" He asked.**

**Jacey smiled. "I'm a writer," She informed him. "My penname's Hero Messenger. I've written about ten books, and am doing pretty well."**

**"Wow, a writer," Nick said admiringly. "Impressive."**

**"Thanks," Jacey said, rather smugly. She had a lot of pride, being a writer.**

**Nick turned serious. He smiled at her gently, and leaned over. Jacey knew what he was going to do, and waited. **

**He kissed her.**

**It was light and gentle, a sort of junior high kiss. Jacey smiled at him and took his hand.**

**"Well," Nick grinned. "I gotta get back to the beach. Talk to you later?"**

**"Yeah," Jacey smiled happily. He waved and headed down the path.**

**Jacey touched her lips. He'd kissed her. It was sweet of him. **

**So why'd she feel so empty?**

**XXXXXX**

**FLASHBACK**

**_"One ticket to Sydney, round trip," Robbins said quietly. His voice was tinged with sorrow and pain._**

_**"Reverend Robbins!" Robbins glanced up at the sound of his name.**_

_**"Oh, hello Melissa."**_

_**"What're you going to Australia for?" Melissa asked brightly.**_

_**"I…" Robbins paused and considered. He didn't want to reveal the true reason for his departure: he wanted to get as far away from Joe and Kristen as possible. **_

_**"I'm gong to an Answers in Genesis conference," He breathed. "In Sydney." **_

_**"All right then," Melissa said as she rang it up. "Have fun! And travel safe."**_

_**Robbins put on a false smile. "What could happen?"**_

**END FLASHBACK**

**"Walt, Angela," Robbins said to them. "You ever skipped stones before?"**

**"No," Their bright innocent eyes gleamed.**

**"All right, let's find some flat rocks," He said, picking up one of his own. He faced the ocean.**

**"You see, it's all in the wrist action," He smiled glancing at the sun. After all, tomorrow was another day.**


	23. Memorials and Fickleness

**AN: Woot Woot! That's all I have to say.**

**Artistgirl727- Yes, sorry about that whole confusing Kristen/Kristin thing. Robbins' wife is named Kristen with an 'E,' and your Kristin is Kristin with an 'I.' La la la la!**

**Stahlfan125- Poor Robbins, lol. Boone? Where Boone? Boone's Bible? So confused…**

**Regan Trinity- Howdy. I DON'T SPEAK SPANISH! Glad you enjoyed!**

**Silverwolf13- She just won't listen, lol. I have a Hurley scene planned, but it'll be a slight while. We loves Hurley! Woot woot! Don't worry, he will play a BIG part in everything!**

**JocelynMoreau- (MariAmber?) Whoa, did you just like change your username now? Interesting. If only Jacey would see the obvious. (sigh)**

**Non-damsel- What can I say? It's a cool penname. I wish she'd listen to you, or even Shannon…(light bulb lights up) Well, now. I eagerly await your Jacey scene! Woot woot! **

**Freckles-101- Robbins is a veeeerrry interesting character. Wait'll you find out all the juicy stuff about him, lol. What did Kristin read in his mind? **

**Jacey: Don't tell me you don't know.**

**Me: Of course I know. I'm just not telling.**

**Jacey: Does it have to do with me?**

**Me: Nice weather today.**

**Jacey: PHOENIX!**

**Whirlwind-2005- Doesn't anybody feel sorry for Nick? Anyone? (crickets chirp) I tried really hard to make him a nice guy! And besides, if he died, Jacey'd be devastated. You want to know the secret? Lean in real close…(whirlwind leans in) NOT TELLING! **

**Jacey: That is so mean.**

**Me: You're just mad cuz you don't know either.**

**Jacey: Come on. What is the secret?**

**Me: Who's to say?**

**Jacey: You are.**

**Me: Oh. Well I'm not going to so…who's to say?**

**Disclaimer: Lost ain't mine, freckle-face.**

**Sawyer: You tryin' to make fun of my accent?**

**Me: Yes. (runs away with Sawyer chasing Phoenix with a sledgehammer)**

**A tear trailed down Jacey's cheek as she walked along with the survivors. Boone's burial…she'd had no idea it would be this emotional for her. Nick put an arm around her. Jacey forced a smile at him, but her eyes searched for Kristin. Kristin shouldn't be alone. She knew that Kristin had truly cared for Boone, maybe even loved him. **

**Jacey's eyes fell upon Shannon. Her face was stony cold, expressionless. It made Jacey's hear bleed for her. **

**How awful it would be to lose a sibling!**

**Jacey shuddered as she wondered what would happen if her twin Julie had died. Julie was her confidant, one of her truest friends, and she wouldn't have made it this far without Julie. **

**An awful thought came to Jacey. What if Julie thought she was dead? What if she thought that she would never see Jacey again and was mourning her false demise? **

**Jacey suddenly spotted Kristin. She was standing over Boone's body, tears trickling down her face as she laid flowers on his body. Jacey broke away from Nick to go to her and comfort her.**

**A hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder as she was halfway to her. "Leave her," Sawyer said firmly. **

**Jacey looked at him helplessly, not knowing what to do.**

**"Leave her," He repeated looking away from her to Boone's lifeless body. His hand remained on her shoulder.**

**Jacey hardly noticed.**

**XXXXX**

**Nick watched Jacey start to run over to Kristin. He then saw Sawyer take her shoulder and speak to her. Sure enough, she'd stopped and just watched Kristin with a forlorn look on her face. **

**Nick did in fact notice Sawyer's hand on her shoulder. A slight sense of unease passed through him.**

**XXXXX**

**The memorial proceeded. Jacey wiped tears away as Sayid spoke to the throng of people, how Boone had been brave, how he was the first person in the water the day Joanna died. Jacey knew that she felt guilty for not knowing Boone so well, so Sayid's words comforted her.**

**You will be remembered, Boone.**

**"It was my fault," A voice interrupted the funeral.**

**Jacey swiveled. John Locke stood before them.**

**"It was my fault," He said again. He started talking about something, a plane in a tree and how there was a radio inside.**

**Jacey barely listened. She was observing John Locke. He was wearing a white T-shirt, splattered with dark red blood. **

**Boone's blood…**

**His eyes were sad and regretful. Jacey saw guilt, depression, almost a hint of betrayal. Then Jacey saw a flicker of something. Something otherworldly, something not right about him. She was sure she'd imagined it.**

**Jack spoke, in a slow, dangerous tone. "Where were you?"**

**Locke stared at him.**

**"Where were you?" Jack yelled, coming toward him. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" Jack attacked Locke with viciousness Jacey'd never seen in him before. Jacey started toward them both.**

**Sawyer, Charlie, Kate, and Robbins arrived first. They pulled him off Locke, while Kate tried to talk to Jack, but Jack didn't listen. He kept hollering how Locke was a liar. **

**And a murderer.**

**XXXXXX**

**Charlie was having trouble.**

**After wheedling Claire to spend a few hours resting, promising to watch Turniphead, Charlie now had no idea how to shut the bugger up. He wasn't wailing loudly, just fussily and unhappily.**

**He tried Hurley. Hurley didn't work. Hurley tried singing to him. This only made poor Turniphead cry louder.**

**Charlie half-considered going to Claire and waking her up. He shook his head violently. No bloody way. Claire hadn't rested _once_ since giving birth, and he sure as hell would not wake her up. **

**"Hi Charlie!" Angela called as she trotted over cheerfully. **

**"Hi," Charlie mumbled, jiggling the baby. Angela peered at the wailing bundle.**

**"Awwww," she breathed. "He's so cute!"**

**The baby stopped crying and gurgled, looking at her.**

**"Hello," She said in a baby voice, "How are you today?"**

**The baby stared at her.**

**Charlie was in jubilation. "Don't you go anywhere, Angela," He said breathing in relief. "This is the first time he's shut up for once."**

**Angela giggled. "Sorry, Charlie, I gotta go find Walt," "Her eyes sparkled. "We're gonna play slap jack!" She said as she merrily waved off.**

**"No! Don't leave me!" Charlie cried as Angela skipped off. Immediately, the baby started fussing again.**

**"Bloody hell," Charlie muttered.**

**XXXXX**

**"Kris?" Jacey said softly. Kristin was sitting quietly, watching the waves.**

**"You okay?"**

**Kristin turned her head and gave a slight smile. "Mm."**

**"You…need anything? Need to talk?"**

**Kristin smiled again. "I had a dream," she said, almost murmuring. "He's all right. Everything's fine. I…just miss him. So much." A tear made its way down her cheek.**

**Jacey sat down and put a comforting arm around her. **

**XXXXXX**

**An hour later, Jacey took a walk down the beach, wandering aimlessly. Kristin had gone to the caves, murmuring something about getting a drink of water. Jacey had just moseyed off after that.**

**She peered over at Sawyer's campsite. He…was wearing his glasses. **

**Hm. Jacey decided to toddle down there and compliment him on the fashion statement that was changing the world. **

**As she neared, she heard him saying something about car parts.**

**This was getting interesting. Jacey ran faster over and stood, open-mouthed at what she saw. **

**Sawyer, looking very annoyed, was reading out of a magazine about the wonders of a new automobile. His glasses were perched on his nose, and he looked sufficiently irked.**

**Looks like Jacey's job had been taken from her. She glanced over at Charlie who was grinning broadly as Claire's baby watched Sawyer, hanging onto his every word.**

**Claire came by, looking as puzzled as Jacey. Sawyer paused, looking up at Jacey and Claire who were looking at him very curiously. His expression read purely, 'Oh, God. I can't believe they have to see me doing this.'**

**"What's--" Claire started.**

**Jacey interrupted. "Aw, is Sawyer helping take care of the baby?" She grinned at him.**

**Sawyer was about to make a snappy comeback, but Charlie got in his way. "What are you stopping for? Keep going!"**

**Sawyer threw a withering look at them all and continued to read. Jacey snickered and sat down. This could get entertaining.**

**XXXXX**

**Nick shaded his eyes as he looked about for Jacey. He saw her—sitting right next to Sawyer. Sawyer looked irritated, and Jacey looked like she was having the time of her life.**

**The familiar feeling of unease crawled down his back again. He shook his head firmly. He wasn't going to give the Southern guy the satisfaction of knowing he was slightly jealous. He knew he could trust Jacey.**

**XXXXX**

**As the sun set, Charlie, Claire, and the baby left Sawyer's shelter to go back. Jacey smirked at Sawyer.**

**"I never would've expected _you_ to help out with the baby." Jacey commented looking at him.**

**"I was conned into it against my will," Sawyer snapped, but not unkindly. It made Jacey laugh.**

**"Hey, maybe you're good with kids," She teased. "Maybe you should be a professional nanny."**

**Sawyer snorted and cracked open 'A Wrinkle in Time.'**

**Jacey sighed contentedly. She thought she better get back to the caves, it was getting dark out.**

**"Well, it's been fun torturing you," Jacey sang as she started to stand. "But I need to get back to the caves. Later Sawyer. Or should I say, 'Supernanny?'"**

**Sawyer ignored her remark and watched her stand. "You can always stay, you know," He said giving her a familiar grin.**

**Jacey narrowed her eyes. "I don't think so," She said coolly as she started off.**

**He caught her hand. "You sure about that?" He smirked.**

**Jacey felt her color rise and her heart start pumping double time. She didn't like it when he made those goddamn suggestive remarks, it annoyed the crap out of her. It made her nervous and…made her heart pound.**

**"If I'm going to stay with someone on the beach," She snapped. "I'll stay with Nick." **

**Sawyer let go of her hand.**

**Jacey walked away, back to the caves.**

**He'd made her heart pound.**

**He'd made her flush.**

**_Think of Nick, you idiot, and stop being fickle!_**

**Why did it hurt her to walk away?**

**Why did it make her heart feel like it was being ripped in two? It was just Sawyer. Just stupid old Sawyer.**

**Her heart continued to pound.**


	24. A Little Wager

**AN: Hey everybody! Can't wait for this week's episode. This chapter will be dedicated to Silverwolf13 who will not be able to read and review till after the summer. I am so happy for her reviews, and I hope she'll enjoy this. Love ya lots Silverwolf! **

**Stahlfan125- Ain't it sad? We love you Kristin! You're so wrong it smells! (or are you?)**

**Artistgirl727- Yes, Kristina and Jacey are two peas in a pod. (What a fun expression!) Did you hear her Jacey?**

**Jacey: (looks determinedly away) NO!**

**Ah, it's okay. We'll see what happens.**

**Non-Damsel- Jacey: No I don't! No I DON'T! NO I DON'T! **

**Your Jacey scene was priceless, I loved it so much! Poor lil Nick. I feel so sorry for him. Ooh, could you have Sawyer mention Jacey one time? Pwetty pwease?**

**Jacey: You are so annoying, leave the poor writer alone.**

**Me: Ah, just ignore me if you don't want to. I love your story! I get excited when you update. I just made my brother read it and he liked it.**

**Silverwolf13- Well, I dedicated this chapter to you. I'm so sorry you have to leave! Wanna put me on author alert? Then technically you'll be able to read over the summer…**

**Jacey: I WON'T do it!**

**Me: Jacey, this is her last request!**

**Jacey: (looks guilty)**

**Well, we'll see what she does. I have a feeling you'll like this chapter though.**

**Shanters2005- NEW REVIEWER! (sounds orchestra) Yay! I'm so glad you like it! I love reviews, and I love my reviewers, thanks for checking it out! Nobody likes poor Nick. It's okay Nick, I like you!**

**(Nick inches away)**

**Yeah, so he's a little afraid of me. I don't blame him…**

**JocelynMoreau- Your wish is my command! POOF!**

**Disclaimer- All I own is Jacey, friends. My other friends own my other characters. **

**Jacey: You don't own me! I am my own free woman!**

**Look, it's either I own you, or Sawyer owns you.**

**Sawyer: Hey, I like that deal.**

**Jacey: (snarls) Fine, you own me.**

**Me: That's better.**

**Jacey walked into the caves in a melancholy mood. She wiped her brow tiredly, half-wondering if the hot humid air they'd been experiencing had to do with it.**

**She came upon Robbins reading to Angela. Angela was wrapped up in attention and absorbed in the story.**

**Robbins glanced up at Jacey. "That's enough for now, Miss Angela," Robbins said gently. Angela got up and skipped off.**

**Jacey narrowed her eyes, looking at the book. It was a Bible.**

**She was about to ask what he was reading to her, but Robbins spoke first.**

**"Angela's adopted, isn't she?"**

**Jacey blinked. Robbins had a way with asking people the most random questions. And how did he know Angela wasn't hers biologically?**

**"Yessss," She said slowly.**

**"Do you know where her birth parents are?" He asked again.**

**"Uh…why do you want to know?" Jacey asked distrustfully.**

**Robbins smiled coyly. "No reason," he said walking away.**

**Jacey sighed. "They're dead," She said softly, almost to herself. "I once thought that her guardian was her father, but I was wrong. They're dead. All she has is me."**

**FLASHBACK**

**_Jacey slammed her hands on the desk. "This is outrageous!" She shouted. "How is that jackass gaining custody over her?"_**

_**The woman, Mrs. Sheila B. Lockheed, looked on calmly. "He was the only relation to the mother. It's as simple as that."**_

_**"I thought it was the father who was her guardian," Jacey said slowly. She'd had this ingrained in her mind.**_

_**"The whereabouts of the father are unknown," Mrs. Lockheed explained. "The mother died a year ago. We believe the father may also be dead as well."**_

_**"This was the guy abusing her, right?" Jacey said, referencing the uncle as she raked her hands through her hair. **_

_**"Mr. Hubert has gained new evidence stating that Angela was in fact an active child, and the bruises and cuts she got were of her own doing," Mrs. Lockheed looked almost bored.**_

**_"Bullshit!" Jacey snapped. "She _told _me that he hit her. She goddamn told me!"_**

_**"I'm afraid the words of a four-year-old will not sway the court's decision." Mrs. Lockheed said coolly.**_

_**Jacey glared at her. "So you'll do nothing to help me?"**_

_**Mrs. Lockheed sighed. "Miss Chambers, I would be more than happy to let you adopt her. If it were legal, that is. But it's not, so there is nothing more I can do."**_

_**Jacey's eyes were intense. "This isn't over," She said dangerously. "I will not let that bastard gain custody over her!"**_

**XXXX**

**Jacey sighed and rubbed her eyes. She looked over and saw Shannon, who was curled up in a little ball, staring blankly at nothing.**

**Jacey went to her. "You okay…uh, Shannon?" **

**Shannon glanced up. "Mm." She made a noise that didn't indicate yes or no.**

**Jacey sat down next to her. "Listen…I can't pretend to know what you're going through. If my sister ever died…I don't know what I'd do."**

**Shannon turned her head slightly, to show she was listening.**

**"But I do know…" Jacey smiled comfortingly. "I do know that…he was your brother, and he cared about you. You were family. Nothing can break that bond."**

**Shannon looked at her while her eyes filled with tears. **

**Robbins called out to Angela when she entered the campsite. "Would you like me to read you one of my favorite stories?"**

**Angela nodded grinning. **

**"It's called 'The Horse and His Boy,'" Robbins started, pulling out a thick book. It was, 'The Chronicles of Narnia,' all in one book.**

**"I saw that at Sawyer's hoard," Angela commented. Her eyes widened. "Did you steal it?"**

**"Certainly not. I merely took back what was mine," Robbins replied, eyes twinkling.**

**"I'm glad you did," Jacey announced. "Because Sawyer is…" **

**"A huge jackass," Robbins and Shannon finished for her.**

**"Well, I'm glad we all came to an agreement." Jacey responded. **

**Shannon rolled her eyes. "Jacey. It's painfully obvious you like him. Heck, you're in love with the guy."**

**Jacey stared at her, not sure which to deny first. "No!" She said outraged. "I can't stand the sight of him! In love with him, yeah right."**

**"And yet you continue to bring him up in the conversation," Robbins said sagely.**

**Angela pouted. "Don't stop, Mr. Robbins," She huffed. Robbins progressed. **

**Before Jacey could deny that as well, Shannon gave the smallest hint of a smile. "All right, Jacey," She started. "How sure are you that you don't have feelings for him?"**

**"Pretty damn sure," Jacey snapped.**

**"Okay," She smiled. "Let's make a little bet."**

**Jacey looked very suspicious, and she was getting more nervous by the second. "Oh?"**

**"I want you to kiss Sawyer," Shannon proclaimed. "And if you do feel something for him, you've got to admit these feelings to him."**

**Jacey was so paralyzed in shock, she couldn't even reply.**

**"But if you don't," Shannon added. "I'll believe you, you're pride will be intact, and we'll all know the truth."**

**Jacey had finally found her voice. "No freaking way!" She shrieked.**

**"Why not?" Shannon grinned for the first time, almost wickedly.**

**"You don't just go up to someone you hate randomly and kiss him!" She shrieked back.**

**"Scared you might actually feel something?" Shannon taunted.**

**"No," Jacey threw her a filthy look. "I'm not going to just randomly kiss him!"**

**"Knowing Sawyer, I don't think he'd mind," Robbins interceded. **

**"Stop pausing!" Angela yelled. Robbins went back to the book.**

**Shannon folded her arms triumphantly. "Just as I thought. You are scared you might feel something."**

**"I wouldn't!" Jacey insisted. Shannon raised an eyebrow.**

**"Prove me wrong," Shannon smiled again. Apparently, Jacey's trauma of the thought of kissing Sawyer was enough to take her mind off Sayid and Boone.**

**"Unless you're scared," Shannon added, just to be spiteful.**

**"I'm not!" Jacey said loudly. "You won't believe me, I'll prove it!" She then stomped off. **

**_Oh crap, what have I gotten myself into?_**

**XXXXXX**

**Nick spotted Jacey across the beach. "Jacey!" He called out.**

**Jacey turned. A wave of guilt washed over her. She had completely forgotten Nick!**

**"Oh…hi," She said feebly. **

**"Wanna take a walk?" Nick smiled, not realizing something was wrong.**

**"I don't think…" Jacey faltered. She caught sight of Sawyer. **

**He was talking to Kate. **

**"Sure," Jacey said with finality. "Let's go."**

**The two of them walked, with Nick making most of the conversation, while Jacey laughed at the appropriate times and made little comments. Her mind was elsewhere. **

**Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced at Sawyer again. Kate was walking away, and Sawyer had now spotted Nick and Jacey. An irritated expression crossed his features.**

**Jacey immediately turned away. She laughed slightly louder at whatever Nick had said and took his hand. _Concentrate on Nick, _she told herself. _Nick doesn't have to know. It'll all be over in a second anyway. I'll do it later. _**

**Nick squeezed her hand gently. "It's always great talking to you," Nick smiled. **

**"Uh huh, same here." Jacey smiled back at him.**

**Nick sat down on the beach, and Jacey sat down with him. **

**"I wanna tell you something," Nick said seriously.**

**Jacey watched the waves come in again at their constant rate. She absently drew in the sand.**

**"I've seen you with Sawyer…I'm kind of jealous." Nick looked extremely uncomfortable.**

**Jacey was surprised. "Jealous?" she echoed, recalling how she hated the word.**

**"Yeah," Nick said quietly. "I'm sorry," He added. "If you guys are friends, then it's stupid of me to--"**

**"Nick," Jacey interrupted. "We're not even friends. Our prime goals in life are to torture each other. I've never liked the guy. I never will."**

**_No matter what stupid Shannon says, _she added privately to herself.**

**Nick smiled and kissed her softly. Jacey accepted the kiss, but an inkling of worry crept to her. The empty feelings she'd experienced before had returned.**

**XXXXX**

**"Have you done it yet?" Shannon asked Jacey when Jacey returned to the caves.**

**Jacey threw her a dirty look. "No," She said snappishly as she flopped down. **

**Shannon grimaced. "You were with that Nick guy, weren't you?"**

**"Well, he is my boyfriend," Jacey said sarcastically. "That kind of guarantees we spend time together."**

**"Oh, and by the way, the deal's off, I'm not gonna do it," Jacey added stonily. Shannon smirked.**

**"You know you'll feel something, that's why you don't want to."**

**"Give me a break!" Jacey said angrily. "It's perfectly obvious I don't like him, I don't have to prove it."**

**Robbins peeked over his book, eyeing her. Elizabeth stopped playing with Lucy to turn. Shannon folded her arms satisfactorily and smiled.**

**"Why are you all looking at me?" Jacey demanded. "I don't like him!"**

**Robbins went back to his book. Elizabeth raised her dark brows and didn't respond, simply turned to Lucy. Lucy gave her a happy smile.**

**"Nuh uh!" She said delightedly.**

**Oh, great, the toddler didn't believe her.**

**"I don't!" She said, her voice raising in volume. **

**"Do it tonight," Shannon ordered. "During the sunset. He'll be walking down at the far end of the beach, like he does every night."**

**"Sawyer will tell Nick," Jacey informed her.**

**"No he won't," Shannon said confidently. "Sawyer doesn't tell anybody anything."**

**"He will Nick," Jacey retorted. "He'll lord it over him."**

**"He didn't tell Jack when Kate and him were making out, now did he?" Shannon said impatiently. "And even if he does, Nick wouldn't believe him."**

**"Because Nick _trusts_ me." Jacey said coolly.**

**"Nick's just your excuse," Shannon accused. "You know you'll feel something." **

**"No!" Jacey was getting seriously aggravated. "For Christ's sake, what will get you to believe me that I don't have feelings for Sawyer?"**

**Shannon gave another smirk. "You know what. I made the deal, you go through with it." **

**XXXXXX**

**Sunset. Jacey determinedly ignored it. She was writing furiously in a journal she'd found. She'd missed writing, so this satisfied her writing itch. **

**Robbins cleared his throat. Jacey refused to look up at him.**

**Elizabeth sang a soft Gaelic lullaby to Lucy, while watching Jacey curiously.**

**Shannon was also watching Jacey. Jacey could feel her smirking. She could feel Shannon boring holes into her side, thinking that she was too scared to go through with this.**

**This was hurting her pride.**

**_This is bullshit. _Jacey thought furiously. _Does she actually think I can't do this? Does she actually think I have feelings for Sawyer? Ha! _Finally, Jacey slammed her journal shut. "All right, Shannon," she hissed. "You win. I'll be back in two minutes." And with that, Jacey made huge strides toward the beach.**

**Robbins sighed. "This isn't going to turn out well," He commented. "Not well at all."**

**XXXXXX**

**It was a perfectly normal sunset. Sawyer took a short walk, pacing along the shoreline of his territory. He observed the waves come in and recede, and stoically kicked the sand. He splashed water and watched the water come up and sprinkle in the setting sun. This was his brooding time. He liked being alone. Wasn't like the survivors were dying for his attention anyway.**

**They were all jackasses anyway.**

**Well…not all of them. Some served for his entertainment. Others…well, others were others.**

**XXXXXX**

**Jacey stomped through shrubbery as she entered the beach. She embarked toward Sawyer's territory and stopped dead cold.**

**Her heart turned to ice, mostly from nerves.**

**_Anyone would be nervous about kissing someone they hate, _Jacey said firmly to herself. _Doesn't mean anything._**

**"Sawyer!" She yelled as she started to him.  
XXXXXX**

**Sawyer looked up. Jacey, looking irked, was walking pretty fast.**

**"Somethin' you wanted?" He yelled back. **

**XXXXXX**

**Jacey's heart was pumping double time. She felt all sorts of weird emotions, fear, nervousness, adrenaline, anticipation…**

**_Anticipation? For what?_**

**XXXXXX**

**Well, she was certainly coming fast, wasn't she.**

**"What brings you to this side of the beach?" He smirked as she neared him. **

**XXXXXX**

**Jacey growled under her breath. _It'll all be over in a second, _she told herself firmly. **

**_Yeah, just like a shot. _**

**"Just shut up," Jacey snarled, and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.**

**XXXXXX**

**If there was one thing Sawyer didn't expect, it was that. He'd expected her to kick him, demand her book back, call him 'Supernanny,' yell at him, etc…**

**For once in his life, he was caught off guard.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Jacey's thoughts were furious. _There Shannon, you happy? _She demanded. _I have absolutely NO feelings for him!_**

_**So…why am I still kissing him?**_

**XXXXXX**

**After a few seconds, Jacey broke away. Her expression had changed from determined to…well, bewildered.**

**"What the hell was that?" Sawyer demanded.**

**Jacey blinked, as if just realizing what she'd done.**

**They kind of looked at each other, at a loss for words. Sawyer was currently trying to think up of a smart remark, and Jacey was trying to respond to his question.**

**Jacey gave up, and walked away.**

**"Hey, what're you doing?" Sawyer shouted after her.**

**"Walking away," Jacey said shakily.**

**Sawyer grabbed her arm. "You wanna elaborate on what you did back there?" **

**"Not particularly," Jacey told him, pulling away. Sawyer gave her a _look._**

**Jacey hesitated. "Ah…it was a bet," She said lamely.**

**"A bet." Sawyer repeated sarcastically.**

**"Yeah," Jacey clarified. "And I think I just lost."**


	25. Merry Monsoon!

**AN: gaaaaah, three more episodes….then I'll have my season finale. (wink, wink) **

**Stahlfan125- Yah, we gotta love Shannon for her wiliness. Hook-up-dom? Now that is a fun word, lol. **

**Jacey: Hey, hey, hey! It was just a kiss, there was no making out! **

**Me: (smiles at Jacey)**

**Jacey: Stop putting words in my mouth!**

**Me: (smiles at Jacey)**

**Jacey: STOP STARING AT ME! IT WAS A FLUKE! THAT'S ALL IT WAS!**

**Artistgirl727- You rock, Jacey!**

**(Jacey pouts in a corner)**

**Non-damsel- I love that ending, hehe. **

**Jacey: I'm not happy!**

**Me: (smiles at Jacey) **

**Jacey: Would you quit grinning at me like that? Nothing! There was nothing!**

**Me: (smiles at Jacey)**

**Jacey: I'm going to go away now.**

**Shanters2005- That is so cold, lol. But who knows? Only time will tell, lol. (creepy music)**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Lost, I'm still recovering from that shock.**

**_"We can't let that monster harm her one more time," Jacey snarled._**

_**"What can we do?" Julie whispered urgently.**_

_**"I'm going to save her," Jacey said harshly. "We're going to catch them in the act." She gripped a camcorder tightly.**_

_**Kevin walked into the room. "What's going on?" He asked, a half-smile on his face.**_

_**"Apparently we're going to save Angela," Julie informed him. "Jacey's got a plan."**_

_**"Uh oh," Kevin said. Jacey glared at him. **_

_**"Ha, ha you guys should be comedians," She snapped annoyed. She shut the camcorder in a sports bag and grabbed her keys.**_

_**"So…we're going to stalk her father, catch him in the act, and win custody in the court?" Kevin whispered loudly.**_

_**"Something like that," Jacey said as she walked out the door, her twin and fiancee following. She blinked, remembering it was Angela's uncle who was her guardian, not her father. She shrugged it off, it didn't matter who was hurting Angela, it just had to stop. And she intended to stop it.**_

_**Jacey opened the car door and stepped in on the driver's side. Julie took the passenger seat, and Kevin wedged himself in the backseat.**_

_**"You know, I think we need a bigger car," He commented irritably. Jacey ignored him and revved up the engine.**_

**"What makes you so sure of this?" Sawyer yelled snappishly.**

**"Cuz I'm a doctor!" Mr. Artz yelled back. "And you're a hillbilly!"**

**"You're a high school science teacher," Sawyer barked. **

**"So when should we leave?" Michael asked, ignoring Sawyer's rudeness.**

**Mr. Artz looked grave. "Yesterday," he sighed, walking off. **

**Robbins turned to Michael. "Shit," he said, breaking his façade.**

**XXXXXX**

**Jacey was searching frantically for Nick. None of his buddies had seen him, and she was feeling anxious about him. **

**She passed by Robbins. Without even looking at her, he said pleasantly, "Lost the bet, did you?"**

**Jacey froze and flinched at the same time. **

**"I didn't lose anything," She growled.**

**"Uh huh, except maybe your dignity," Robbins said airily as he walked away from her. Jacey gave him the death glare but hurried onto the beach. **

**"Has anybody seen Nick?" Jacey said to Michael nervously.**

**"I haven't seen him since yesterday, when he was helping me with the raft," Michael looked apologetic. **

**Jacey turned and glared at Sawyer who was actually being nice to Angela. **

**"What?" He said disgustedly. "I haven't seen your boy toy either." **

**Jacey glanced at Sawyer and Angela. She blinked confusedly for a second, and hurried off.**

**Angela looked at Sawyer. "You have Mr. Robbins' gold cross necklace," She informed him. "He lost it after the crash. He got it right after graduation. You should give it back to him."**

**"Now why would I do that, small fry?" Sawyer smirked. **

**"Because I have a secret," Angela told him brightly.**

**"Really," Sawyer, not sounding interested. "What kinda secret?"**

**"It's a juicy one," She clarified. **

**"All right, small fry, here you go." Sawyer tossed her the necklace. "Now what's the secret?"**

**"Oh never I said I'd tell you it, I just said I had it." Angela skipped off merrily.**

**Sawyer stared after her dumbfounded. "Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle," he muttered. "That girl's got talent."**

**XXXXXX**

**Angela headed back to the caves cheerfully, after successfully swindling Sawyer out of the necklace. She spotted Hurley.**

**"Okay, guys," Hurley clapped his hands. "Know what today is?"  
"The day after yesterday," Charlie confirmed. "And we're still on the bloody island."**

**"The day before tomorrow," Robbins said looking up from his book. "Which is the day the raft takes off."**

**"No, it's the day I said we'd give the presents!" Hurley protested. "Don't tell me everybody forgot."**

**The survivors glanced at each other. "We didn't forget, we just…didn't remember." Charlie remarked.**

**"You can't expect us to remember, not after all that's been going on," Elizabeth said wisely.**

**"Indeed," Robbins looked up. "Especially after that weird dream we were all at Chuckie Cheese's."**

**"You had that too?" Jacey said astonished.**

**"Jacey," Robbins smiled. "Talk to people. Everyone had that dream."**

**"W.T.I," A lanky teenager named Zane grinned.**

**"W.T.I?" Claire asked bewildered.**

**"Welcome to the island," Zane said laughing.**

**"Okay, back to the subject at hand!" Hurley clapped his hands again. "Everybody's got gifts right?"**

**The survivors shifted guiltily.**

**"Come on, I gave you guys a _month_," Hurley rolled his eyes.**

**"Here Elizabeth," Robbins said initiating things. He handed her a book from his private library. The title read, '_Refuting Evolution_,' by Jonathan Sarfati. **

**Others started to give gifts. "I wrote a song," Charlie cleared his throat. "For Claire."**

**The whole campsite went, 'Awwwwww.' Claire blushed and Turnip head cooed.**

**Sawyer entered the scene to come upon Charlie singing. He glanced around the camp as others started to give gifts. He slunk away, a sly grin on his face.**

**"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Hurley yelled triumphantly. **

**Jacey sighed a long labored sigh. "Where the heck is Sawyer?" Jacey said in monotone.**

**"Right here, sweetcheeks," Sawyer smirked coming up behind her. "Didn't know you were looking for me." He added in a tone that said he knew perfectly well she'd been looking for him.**

**"'Course after last night, I could be very--"**

**"Shut up!" Jacey snapped before he could finish. Shannon looked at Robbins. **

**"Yeah, she lost." Robbins told her.**

**"Well, here you go," Sawyer handed over Jacey's book. **

**Jacey looked at him. "My book?" she blinked.**

**"Yeah, it was a good read," Sawyer said casually. "You're a decent writer." **

**"You gave me my own book?" Jacey said irked.**

**"Now don't get all gushin' over me," Sawyer said sarcastically. "It's embarrasin.'"**

**"Your turn, mom," Angela grinned, clearly enjoying herself.**

**Jacey did a double take. "Wait minute, back up the truck. _You're _my secret Santa?"**

**All of the 'pairings' (Claire, Charlie, Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Jacey) glanced over at Hurley. "Hurley," Jacey said in a dangerous tone.**

**"Oh look, a bird, gotta go!" Hurley was off in a flash.**

**"He moves faster than you'd expect," Sawyer remarked.  
"I got somethin' else for you, but I can't give it to you right now," Sawyer said, taking his time.**

**"Why not?" Jacey demanded.**

**"Cuz Walt's not here," Sawyer grinned. "As a matter of fact," He grabbed Angela and Jacey's hands and led them off to the beach. Jacey felt a slight tingle, but ignored it.**

**XXXXXXX**

"**Merry Monsoon!"**

**"The raft?" Jacey said, cocking an eyebrow.**

**"Well, yeah, it's just the raft, but Angie's comin' with us," Sawyer looked extremely pleased with himself.**

**"What?" Jacey did a double take. After the first raft had burned, Angela had lost her space on the raft.**

**"It's me and Walt's present to you," Sawyer frowned. "Don't know where the dang boy is. But,"**

**"Merry Monsoon!" He seemed to get a kick out of that. He looked at Jacey. **

**"Promise is a promise."**

**"Wow," Jacey said, feeling…she had no idea. "I don't know what to say."  
"Don't need to say anything, sweet cakes." Sawyer sauntered off toward the raft. "I'm on guard duty tonight, so come by whenever." **

**"I'm staying with Mr. Sawyer tonight," Angela announced. Her eyes twinkled. "Please?"**

**Jacey took a deep breath, but didn't see the harm. "Maybe I'll come by later too," Jacey faltered.**

**Sawyer smiled.**

**"Maybe," She said.**

**She started back to the caves. And then she saw it.**

**Trees moving violently in the distance. And Nick's voice.**

**"Help! Somebody help!"**

**"NICK!" Jacey screamed running toward his voice.**

**After hearing Jacey call Nick's name in the distance, Sawyer winced. He closed his eyes.**

**To be continued… **


	26. Lost Loves

**AN: Howdy, howdy. Season finale, comin' up! My season finale will coincide with the shows', and will probably be just as gripping. Hee hee. **

**Stahlfan125- You really don't like Nick, do ya? Nick will NOT be eaten. That's all I'm sayin'.**

**Non-damsel- Jacey has her gift, we just haven't seen it being given yet. And as fun as your idea would be, I have other plans. (sad smile)**

**Artistgirl727- I think everybody forgot my basic plot, huh? Lol. Well, my season finale is coming up so I need to get everything settled, now don't I?**

**Crookedview- Glad you liked it! Gryphinwyrm7 is glad as well, he helped me write. He was worried no one would like his loverly lines.**

**Sugr4sawyer- Oh yay, a new reviewer. Didn't you review my chuckie cheese's story? (huggles) Am getting to the point of being like Sawyer? Time will tell, freckle-face. **

**Freckles-101- Oh good, you finally reviewed me, I was getting worried. Poor, poor, lil Nick. I find it very sad that she's so freaking oblivious. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lost, but someday I'll go to Hawaii and stalk Josh Holloway. Who's with me, say AYE!**

**The soft glow of firelight warmed the campsite as Kate poked the flames with a stick. "Sawyer," she said as he turned to go. "Why do you want to go on that raft so badly?"**

**Sawyer's face was half-hidden in the shadows. "Cuz there's nothin' on this island worth stayin' for." He answered, while walking away. **

**The sun had set, and night was upon the survivors. The last night, for some.**

**XXXXX**

**Jacey ran blindly through the jungle. She felt jungle grasses cut her leg and she pushed on harder.**

**"Nick!" She yelled frantically, trying to locate the source of his voice. **

**"Help!" She heard him shout and she heard the chilling groan of the monster. **

**_Not again, _she begged to herself. _Please, not again._**

**FLASHBACK**

**_The three of them sat together, parked across the street from Angela's current residence. Jacey sipped her coke loudly as she got her camera._**

_**"Are you going to spy on them?" Julie asked. "Cuz that's kind of against the law."**_

_**"That among other things," Jacey replied. Kevin grabbed her hand as she started to climb out.**_

_**"Be careful hon," He said concernedly.**_

_**She smiled at him. "Don't worry. You're not going to lose me."**_

**END FLASHBACK**

**She saw Nick emerge from the foliage. "Nick!" She cried out.**

**"Run!" He yelled hoarsely and the two of them took off.**

**XXXXXX**

**Sawyer flopped down beside Angela as she sipped her water. Angela glanced up interestedly at him.**

**"Betcha Nick came back," She commented.**

**Sawyer grunted.**

**"I mean, since my Mom took off," Angela continued.**

**Another grunt.**

**She sighed. "No offense, Mr. Sawyer, but sometimes you can be really dumb."**

**Sawyer shifted his head and cast an annoyed look. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"**

**"I thought you were smarter than this," Angela continued. "Clearly I was wrong."**

**"You wanna make your point small fry?" Sawyer snapped.**

**"My point is," Angela said sternly. "That you assume a lot just because my mom's with Nick."**

**"You know, I didn't have to get you a spot on this raft," Sawyer told her. "I could've just gone on my merry way. I don't need to take this crap from a ten-year-old."**

**Angela blinked. "Hey, you knew my age," She commented.**

**"So?" Sawyer said.**

**"You thought Walt was six," She informed him pointedly.**

**Sawyer ignored her.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Walt leaned against his dad, sifting sand through his fingers. "Angela's coming, right?" He said suddenly.**

**Michael sighed. "Thanks to you and Sawyer's nagging, yes."**

**"Good," Walt stared at the ground. "I don't want her here." **

**Michael looked at his son questioningly. Walt said nothing more, but eyed the raft.**

**XXXXX**

**Jacey gasped for breath and hugged her knees. The two of them hid quietly in the bamboo shoots surrounding a tree. **

**"What—what was it?" She huffed.**

**Nick shook his head. "I think it's still there. Waiting."**

**Jacey closed her eyes as she felt the terror rise up in her heart. **

**_"So…" Jacey said to the kindly neighbor woman. "You hear this every night?"_**

_**The woman nodded sadly. "I don't even know why he wants the poor girl. It seems that he comes home, and pours his frustration out on her. Using physical violence. It's terrible. I hear her crying every night. I live one floor below, you see."**_

_**Jacey nodded. "My name's Jacey Chambers. Can you help me gather more evidence against Jerry Hubert to get Angela out of his custody?"**_

_**The woman looked curious. "Are you planning on adopting her?"**_

_**Jacey smiled. "Through whatever means necessary."**_

**XXXXXX**

**Sawyer sauntered along the beach's edge, a cigarette in hand. He drew a long drag, and let it out contentedly. As he walked, he passed by Robbins, who was, as usual, reading a book.**

**"Where'd you get the cigarette?" Robbins asked randomly. Sawyer took a puff and eyed him.**

**"Whatcha doin' here down at the beach?" He returned, not answering his question.**

**"I asked you first," Robbins pointed out.**

**"What is this, answer a question with a question day?" Sawyer chided.**

**Robbins looked down at his book, deciding not to answer Sawyer's second question. "I decided reading down at the beach would be a nice change of pace, considering that the raft is going to launch, and I kind of want to be here."**

**"Cigarettes were my Christmas present," Sawyer nodded, smirking.**

**"Jacey gave you _cigarettes_?" Robbins raised an eyebrow.**

**"One hell of a gift," Sawyer remarked. "I've been out for about two weeks."**

**"She certainly knows you well," Robbins commented returning back to his book. Sawyer decided to linger a bit, and after about twenty seconds, Robbins asked abruptly,**

**"Got any kids?"**

**Sawyer swallowed his cigarette. He started hacking like heck. **

**"And that's why those things are bad for you," Robbins said fondly remembering his cigars.**

**"I gotta stop puttin' things in my mouth around you, Preacher-man," Sawyer said, continuing to cough.**

**"You're avoiding the question again," Robbins noted.**

**"Hell no," Sawyer stated. "_Way _too much trouble. Why do you ask?"**

**"I have a daughter," Robbins said smiling. "Cute as a button. Here," he reached into his pocket and showed him a picture in his wallet.**

**"Am I supposed to 'ooh' and 'aah' and say, 'aw how cute?'" Sawyer said sarcastically.**

**"Kids are the greatest thing on the planet," Robbins told him. "They can take your breath away, or destroy your entire world."**

**"I think I'm gonna go help Claire with Turnip-head," Robbins said, calling him by the name that Charlie had given him, which seemed to have stuck.**

**"When did we agree that that was his name?" Sawyer called out to him as he left.**

**XXXXXXX**

**"Is it gone?" Jacey breathed. Nick poked his head out of the branches.**

**"I think so," He answered, cautiously making his way out of the tree. Jacey followed.**

**"Are you okay?" They asked at the same time, and smiled. Nick hugged her, and she hugged back.**

**"Did—did you see it?" Jacey whispered.**

**Nick stared at her. "I--"**

**A tree ripped out right behind them. Jacey screamed and the two of them took off once more. **

**The jungle ended. They kept on running. **

**She never saw the cliff.**

**Nick tripped. His hand was in hers, and she fell along with him. She grabbed a branch along the way held fast. Nick clung to a piece of the ledge.**

**"Nick!" She screamed. The monster had disappeared.**

**"Jacey!" He yelled. "Get up! Climb up, now!"**

**Jacey refused to listen. She stretched down her hand and clasped his in hers, holding on for dear life.**

**"I won't drop you!" Jacey said, tears streaming down her face.**

**"Jacey," Nick tried. "Please…"**

**"I'm not gonna lose you again!" She cried.**

**_Please…please…not again…_**

**"Jacey," Nick said softly.**

**Jacey looked at him.**

**"Let me go, Jacey," He whispered. "Let me go."**

**"No," She whispered. His hand loosened.**

**"No!" She cried out. He let go.**

**And fell.**

**"NICK!" She screamed. "Don't!"**

**She watched, her vision blurred by tears as he fell into the darkness. Somewhere below, she head a splash. **

**"Nick!" **

**Nothing replied.**

**"Oh, God," she cried out, wanting to loosen her grip and join him below. It would be so easy.**

**She didn't. She hoisted herself up and sat on her knees watching her tears wet the ground. It had started to rain.**

**"Nick," She said softly. "Kevin. All who I love leave me. What have I done wrong?" She screamed at the sky. **

**_"Why? Why is it whoever I come to love and care about leave me? My loves, my daughter, my…my friends?" _**

**"Kill me now!" She shrieked. "Why do you torture me, goddammit? Answer me! Answer me!"**

**Nothing answered but the wind. **

**Jacey wept, till her tears ran dry. Shakily, she forced herself up and started back to the lonely walk to her campsite.**

**Alone. **

**All alone.**

**XXXXXX**

**Sawyer and Robbins now observed the raft peacefully. The stars shone brightly and the waves were very soothing.**

**"I have a question, Sawyer," Robbins said pleasantly.**

**Sawyer snorted. "You seem to have a lot of those,"**

**Robbins ignored him. "You seem…quite eager to get on the raft. What is your reasoning for this?"**

**Sawyer lit a match. "Cuz there's nothin' on this island worth stayin' for."**

**At that moment, Jacey walked by, still weak from sorrow. She heard the last bit of the conversation.**

**_Cuz there's nothin' on this island worth stayin' for._**

**She couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed onto the sand.**


	27. Journeys pt 1: Lost at Sea

The morning light awoke Angela from her slumber. She peeked over at Sawyer who was still comfortably snoozing. She giggled and stiffened.

**She watched Walt scurry toward the trees.**

**"Walt?" She whispered loudly. Walt ignored her, or didn't hear. Frowning, she wrapped a blanket around herself and stood.**

**She crept after him. "Walt!" She called, slightly louder. Walt glanced at her, and then stared back at whatever he was looking at. Angela squinted.**

**A tall woman with a haunted look in her eye strode cautiously toward the beach. She carried a long rifle and her eyes shifted back and forth. **

**Angela gasped.**

**She noticed Robbins bolt into the forest.**

**"Mr. Sawyer!" She yelled.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Jacey's eyes slowly opened, and a sick feeling in her stomach intensified. Jack was there, and was tilting a water bottle toward her lips.**

**She coughed. "What—what happened?"**

**"You fainted at the beach," Jack replied calmly. "My best guess is dehydration. Drink this, slowly, now."**

**Jacey sipped it thirstily. **

**"I tried to find Nick, but I couldn't find him anywhere," Jack said, re-filling a bottle.**

**Jacey stared at the bottle. "Jack, there's something you need to know--"**

**"Jack!" Robbins interrupted bursting from the foliage. A concerned look crossed his features. "You need to get to the beach. Now."**

**FLASHBACK**

**_"Jeffrey, please come home," Kristen said over the phone. _**

_**"I have no reason to come home," Robbins said. He heard yelling in the hallway of the hotel.**_

_**"I'm his father!" He heard through the door.**_

_**"No you're not! You're not my father!" **_

_**Robbins closed his eyes. It was NOT his problem. **_

_**"Jeffrey, Joe left town a month ago. He's not coming back. Please come home. Your daughter misses you. She doesn't understand why daddy left." Kristen pleaded.**_

_**Robbins shut his eyes once more, and sighed. "All right. For Brooke's sake, I will come home. I'll book a flight for tomorrow."**_

**END FLASHBACK**

**Jacey ran after Jack, still feeling dizzy. Her eyes widened as she saw the woman, Danielle Rousseau. **

**"The French woman?" She asked with disbelief looking at Robbins.**

**"That would be a good guess," Robbins affirmed. **

**FLASHBACK**

**_"Mom, why can't I get a hamburger?" Angela complained._**

_**"Because salad is good for you," Jacey said, sounding like a model parent. "And a hamburger is full of cow intestines."**_

_**"There is SHRIMP on this salad!" Angela shrieked. **_

_**"It's good for you," Jacey told her. "Calcium, protein--"**_

_**"BUGS!" Angela interrupted. "Giant bugs! With tentacles!"**_

_**"Shrimp don't have tentacles, sweetie," Jacey sighed. **_

_**"Oceanic flight 815?" A tall black man with a clerical collar smiled over at them.**_

_**"I believe we sit next to each other," He said pleasantly.**_

_**'Oh great,' Jacey thought. 'We sit by a pastor. I'm gonna feel guilty all the way home.'**_

_**"Do you have to eat shrimp, Mr. Pastor?" Angela demanded.**_

_**"Wish I could, little one," the pastor smiled. "But I'm allergic to shellfish."**_

_**"Lucky," Angela pouted, fingering a shrimp.**_

**END FLASHBACK**

**"What are you doing here, Danielle?" Sayid looked concerned.**

**The French woman's eyes looked ominous. "The others are coming."**

**XXXXXX**

**"Smooth Sawyer, real smooth," Zane said sarcastically.**

**"I didn't do it!" Sawyer snapped at the teenager who just barely dodged him. After hearing the French woman's horror story about black smoke, the survivors were very eager to get off the island as soon as possible. However, with Sawyer breaking everything, it would prove to be slightly difficult. **

**Angela stared blankly at the island while others began arguing. Her eyes widened in fear. "Walt, come over here." She said pointing.**

**Walt called the others. "Hey guys! Come over here!" The survivors joined them.**

**A tall pillar of black smoke arose over the foliage. **

**XXXXX**

**"Jack, what is this?" Robbins said bending down over the hatch.**

**"I don't know, that's the problem," Jack said.**

**"What is this?" Danielle breathed, obviously not hearing Robbins.**

**"We were kind of hoping you could tell us," Jack said.**

**"Dude," Hurley said in typical Hurley fashion.**

**Robbins stared at the hatch. As a pastor, he had encountered evil many times before. When he was still in seminary school he had literally watched an older pastor exorcise a demon out of a small girl. This hatch seemed just more evil, if not more than the demon.**

**"I have a bad feeling about this."**

**XXXXXX**

**Jacey furtively glanced around. "Hey, uh, Charlie," She said feeling flustered.**

**"Yeah, what is it?" Charlie said looking up.**

**"Do…you, uh, know where, uh, Sawyer is?" Jacey said awkwardly.**

**"No, not really," Charlie said not paying attention. "Do you have a message?"**

**"Uh, yeah, yeah!" Jacey said, clearing her mind of troublesome thoughts. "For my sister, Julie."**

**Charlie handed her a piece of paper and she quickly scribbled,**

**_Hey, Julie,_**

_**The plane crashed on an island, and I'm still alive. I'm sending Angela by…raft. I know the scruffy blonde guy doesn't seem trustworthy, but…I'm trusting him to take care of Angela till he gets her to you. Anyway, um, send help soon? Maybe a raspberry slushy? Perhaps some shrimp? Tell Maya and Tatiana I'm fine. I'm leaving Angela in your care.**_

_**Love from,**_

_**Jacey**_

**XXXXXXX**

**"Jack, I'm going with you," Robbins said firmly as Jack opened the gun case. Wanting to blow open the hatch, Jack had come up with the idea of going to Danielle's 'black rock' to get dynamite.**

**Jack eyed him warily. "Do you know how to use one of these?" He said handing him one.**

**"Some of my parishioners and I would go down to the shooting range. I'm a fair marksman." Robbins said modestly.**

**"Just what kind of church did you run?" Jack raised his eyebrows.**

**Robbins took the gun and aimed, but did not fire. "One of a kind, Jack. One of kind."**

**XXXXXX**

**"Jacey, is somethin' wrong?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.**

**Jacey took a deep breath. "Actually, there is. Um, you see--"**

**"They're back!" Angela called.**

**"Back from what?" Elizabeth asked and Jacey groaned at this interruption.**

**"The jungle!" She said as if this were obvious. "With the French lady!"**

**Elizabeth blinked. "I must've slept through that," She commented.**

**"Cycwops!" Lucy screeched delightedly. Elizabeth balanced her on her hip. Lucy blinked.**

**"Ooh, smoky," Lucy pointed at the pillar.**

**"Hey little one," Robbins walked up to Angela. "I've got something for you." He reached into his pocked and pulled out the Bible.**

**"I want you to read this to Sawyer," He said in a low voice. "Try and make him listen."**

**Angela smiled at him. "Oh, Mr. Robbins, I've got something for you too!" She cried out, fishing into her pocked. She pulled out with triumph Robbins' gold cross necklace.**

**"Where did you—how did you--" Robbins gasped. He then smiled. "I should've known. Only you could've gotten it away from him. It's too bad I can't tell you."**

**"Tell me what, Mr. Robbins?" She asked brightly.**

**"I'll tell you when you're older," Robbins soothed. "Or maybe your mother will tell you." He started to walk off.**

**"When she finds out."**

**XXXXXX**

**As Robbins walked, he accidentally brushed up against Elizabeth.**

**"Oh! Miss O'Neil…uh…um, uh…" Robbins unprepared, which was unusual for him.**

**"Yes, what is it?" Elizabeth said curiously.**

**"Uh, nothing. Nothing," Robbins quickly walked off.**

**Elizabeth looked slightly disappointed. "Oh." She said quietly and turned away as well.**

**_Elizabeth kissed Patrick. "Be safe," She said smiling._**

_**"I will," Patrick ruffled Lucy's hair as he walked away to his personal boarding station. She still had some time to kill, so she sat down and opened up a book next to a blonde who was doing a crossword.**_

_**"Excuse me," She heard a middle-eastern man say. "Could watch my bags for a moment.**_

_**The blonde barely looked up. "Sure, whatever." **_

_**"Thank you," he said politely and hurried off. Elizabeth observed a young man join the blonde. They started to argue. **_

_**Lucy wrinkled. She had never liked loud noises, especially when people argued. Luckily, the young people moved off before she could start to cry.**_

_'Well, that was rude!' Elizabeth thought angrily. The blonde had told the middle-eastern man she would watch his bags. If there was one thing Elizabeth couldn't stand, it was when people were deliberately impolite. She resolved to watch his bags until he returned. _

**XXXXXXX**

**"As long as he stays out of my mind," Jacey said worriedly. "I'm gonna be okay."**

**"Boo," Sawyer said coming up behind her. He wore no shirt and held on his right shoulder a long piece of bamboo.**

**_Ah, crap! Sawyer without a shirt! This isn't working! _**

_**Loverly.**_

_**What! No! Not loverly! What the heck is wrong with me?**_

**"Murgh. Sawyer. I think I'm gonna hurl," She said nastily and shoved him away.**

**"I see," Sawyer said and walked towards Michael and Jin.**

**XXXXX**

**As soon as she left, she felt bad. It wasn't his fault he'd walked onto the exact moment in time where she was trying NOT to think about him. And it was kind of mean, especially for what he'd done for Angela…**

**She sighed unhappily. Nick's death had somehow…awakened her. She mourned for him, and felt awful about his death, but at the same time she was…noticing.**

**Noticing that she wouldn't see Sawyer again for a long time.**

**Noticing that he was extremely attractive.**

**ACK! There she went again!  
Furiously trying to keep her mind of him, she ran over to Robbins who was packing a knapsack.**

**"You're going with them?" Jacey asked breathlessly.**

**Robbins glanced up at her. He saw Sawyer walking away, shirtless from her past vicinity. A slow smile spread across his face.**

**"Yes," he said simply and tossed the bag over his shoulders.**

**"You say good bye to Angela?" she asked him. "She really adored you."**

**Robbins gave a sad smile. "Yes, I did." **

**"Well then," She said. "See ya later. Be careful, Robbins."**

**"I will," Robbins waved at her as he walked toward Jack and some others.**

**XXXXXX**

**The walk was long and they passed by two outcroppings of rocks. They paused slightly to take off heavier T-shirts and take a sip of water. As Hurley rested for a moment, he spotted something.**

**"Hey guys, check it out!" He bent over and sifted through dirty papers and old clothes from the plane wreck. Others looked at him oddly. There were more important issues at hand. **

**Hurley glanced at a large manila envelope. It was sealed shut, and postmarked to Jacelyn A. Chambers. **

**"Hey, this is Jacey's!" Hurley said. Robbins slid up next to him and looked over his shoulder.**

**"She hasn't opened it yet," Hurley commented. "Hm." He tore the seal open.**

**"That's not yours, you know," Robbins observed.**

**"Yeah, whatever," Hurley took out a bunch of papers and thumbed through them.**

**"In the case of…yadda yadda…" He flipped to another paper. His eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets.**

**"Whoa…"**

**Robbins moved faster before Hurley could say anything else. "Now is not the time, Hurley," He said. "We have more important matters to attend to."**

**"You knew about this?" Hurley screeched.**

**"Yes. Look at them standing next to each other." Robbins told him.**

**"Dude." Was all Hurley could manage. **

**"Come on!" Jack shouted. "Keep moving!"**

**XXXXXXX**

**"Arzt," Arzt corrected Hurley for the umpteenth time.**

**"Arnzt," Hurley repeated, or at least to.**

**"No, Arzt, A-R-Z-T. Arzt," Arzt said impatiently.**

**"Sorry man, it's a hard name to pronounce," Hurley complained.**

"**Yeah, well I know a bunch of ninth graders who can pronounce it just fine," Arzt snapped.**

"**Why can't I just call you by your first name?" Hurley said slyly.**

**"I prefer Arzt," Arzt said quickly.**

**"What? I read your name on the manifest," Hurley said. "I think 'Leslie' is a bitchin' name."**

**"Arnzt is fine." Arzt said, amending his attitude. **

**"Kids, quit fighting back there or I'll turn this caravan around," Robbins said, causing the others to laugh.**

**All except Rousseau. She kept a steady eye ahead, not ever cracking a smile at anything.**

**She stopped. She fingered a black scarf that was tied to a tree. She said something in French.**

**"Dark territory," She said. "This is where it all began. When the others took sick and were infected, when Moneret lost his arm." **

**They all gaped at her.**

**"I'm going back," Arzt announced.**

**"I thought you wanted to help," Jack protested.**

**"Yeah, well that was before Moneret lost his freakin' arm!" Arzt informed him. **

**"What about the dynamite?" Jack demanded.**

**Arzt looked apprehensive. "Just…be careful with it," He said walking away.**

**XXXXXX**

**"Whatcha doing?"**

**Jacey glanced up. "Oh, hey Kristin." She went back to shoving stuff in a bag.**

**Kristin bent down to her. "Packing things for Angela?" She said understandingly. **

**"Yeah," Jacey sighed. She picked up a t-shirt and placed it inside.**

**"You fainted at the beach," Kristin said, eyebrows wrinkling in concern. "What happened?"**

**"I was dehydrated for one," Jacey answered truthfully. "And then--"**

**Without warning, all of the clothes spilled out of the bag. Jacey cursed under her breath and started re-packing.**

**"Why is it," She demanded furiously. "Every time I try and tell people about this I get interrupted!"**

**Kristin stared at her. "My God," she whispered. "Nick--"**

**"You're lucky you can read my mind," Jacey said angrily wiping tears. "I haven't been able to tell anyone because of stupid interruptions!"**

**Kristin placed her hand on hers. "Jacey," She said softly. "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault with Kevin, and it wasn't your fault with Nick." **

**"I let him die, Kristin," Jacey hissed, tears spilling over. "I was too weak. Do you have any idea how that feels?" **

**Kristin eyes shone with unshed tears. "Yes," She said. "I do."**

**XXXXXXX**

**"What's that?" Kate whispered. A large huffing and puffing resounded from the trees. The team stared at the woods.**

**Suddenly, Arzt appeared, running as fast as he could. His face was bright red from exertion.**

**"Run!" He screamed.**

**A sudden roar echoed from behind him. "My God," Robbins said. "The monster!" **

**They scattered and ran, hearing the thunderous stomps from behind them. All but Locke, who stopped Hurley from running along with the others.**

**"Wait," Locke said eyeing the forest with an almost hopeful look on his worn face.**

**The others took cover in a tree-like shelter. **

**"Dude, we gotta book," Hurley said, sounding panicked. **

**"It's moving away," Locke said dreamily. Sure enough, the sounds died away and went further into the forest.**

**"What—what was that thing?" Kate said terrified. Her fear of the monster had not died since their first day on the island.**

**Danielle looked barely concerned. "It's a security device. It does what all security devises do, they protect something."**

**"Protect what?" Jack said.**

**Danielle looked annoyed as she shoved her way past him. "The others!" She spat. The others followed. **

**XXXXXXX **

**It was time. People were saying goodbye, and Charlie had given the messages to Sawyer. **

**Sawyer scanned the tree-line. Jacey…she hadn't come to say goodbye yet. He turned away and went back to work.**

**Jacey came up from the side, walking with Angela. She watched Sawyer glance out toward the trees. _He's looking for Kate,_ she thought, her heart sinking. **

**They came to the boat. "Mom," Angela said, looking terrified. "I can't do it. I can't go without you. I'm too scared."**

**Jacey hugged her. "Oh baby," She said kissing her head. "Don't worry. You'll be out there only for a little bit till a ship comes along. Sawyer will take care of you, and bring you to Aunt Julie. He promised."**

**_He promised._**

**Angela sniffled. Walt came up and took her hand. "I'll be here too, Angela," He said comfortingly. "It'll be an adventure."**

**"Vincent won't come," Angela pointed out.**

**"But I'll be here!" Walt said, trying to be enthusiastic. **

**Jacey hugged her one last time. "Get on the raft, baby girl," She said, pushing her toward it. Angela readjusted her pack and Sawyer helped her up.**

**Sawyer. Jacey walked up to him. **

**He glanced over at her. "Hey," he said.**

**"Hey," She replied. "Listen…it means a lot to me, you doing this for Angela."**

**Sawyer looked at her. "Not a problem," he said easily. **

**She tried to smile. "Take care of yourself, Sawyer. I'll miss you."**

**Sawyer grinned. "I'll miss you too. But chill out, Jace, I'll be back for ya."**

**Before she could stop herself, she reached over and hugged him. This definitely startled Sawyer, and he awkwardly hugged her back. **

**Jacey broke away quickly, feeling nervous being in his arms. "Well," She said. "Good luck."**

**"You too," He replied. **

**They were starting to shove off. Jacey backed away as they all pushed and she watched Sawyer hop on board. Angela waved as hard as she could.**

**"Bye Mom!" She yelled.**

**"Bye!" Jacey yelled back, tears starting to fall. She hoped Angela couldn't see them. **

**The raft was in water. Jacey suddenly knew. **

**"I love you!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Sawyer turned sharply.**

**Their eyes connected.**

**"Love you too, Mom!" Angela called. Sawyer glanced toward Angela and went back to Jacey.**

**Jacey's eyes flickered to Angela and then to Sawyer. She stared, unwavering at him. **

**The raft floated faster. It was out to sea, along with those who Jacey cared about.**

**AN: Sorry it took so long, folks, but I have finals and this episode was especially long. One more episode till my season finale! That will be really really long, maybe even a two-parter. I'm sorry I can't do responses this time, but know that I love everyone of you and more reviews will get more chapters! **

****


	28. Journeys pt 2: Lost Secrets

AN: (dances around crazily) Shayid is back together, Shayid is back together, Shayid is back together, OH MY GOD, THEY SHOT SAWYER!

**Stahlfan125- I am flattered that my writing is turning out to be like the show! That is one of the coolest compliments anybody could've given me! Admitted it? Admitted what? **

**Non-damsel- More Elizabeth goodness! What do Hurley and Robbins know? Look, I've been dropping hints since forever, if no one figures it out I'll be seriously depressed.**

**Freckles-101- Ten more? Sorry Freckles! This is my last chapter…till next season that is. I was crying my eyes out when I watched the scene where they floated away because I knew Jacey was standing there…watching helplessly….sniffle. Why are you so certain she called out to Sawyer, eh?**

**Whirlwind-2005- (stares at Whirlwind) Uh oh. I think someone is on to me. (slides away furtively) (Jacey sticks tongue back at her) **

**Siri's gurl- It's a new reviewer! Yippee! (runs and huggles new reviewer) Nearly 40 days to figure this out, lol. Who says she's figured anything out, eh? Stupid finals…**

**Regan Trinity- (clears throat) First of all, Jacey is denying _she _has feelings for Sawyer, not the other way around! My current situation has no affiliation with my story, and would you please STOP QUOTING MY LINES BACK TO ME! (stomps off and pouts in a corner)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lost, OH MY GOD THEY FREAKING SHOT SAWYER!**

**The raft had left. Jacey watched it disappear into the distance and hugged herself. There went Angela. There went…the survivors. **

**She turned away and saw Sun watching the raft vanish as well. She walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Sun looked at her wedding ring and then tilted her head at Jacey.**

**"Do you love him?" Sun asked in her quiet way.**

**"Wha?" Jacey said, taken aback.**

**"I heard you, call out…" Sun trailed off. "Do you?"**

**Jacey felt color rise. "Heck no!" She said vehemently. "I was calling out to Angela!"**

**Sun gave her a long penetrating gaze that made her extremely uncomfortable. "Ah." Was all Sun said on the matter.**

**Jacey forced a smile and walked off. She felt so empty. Her last bit of happiness on the island had floated away. Angela was out there, and she couldn't do anything to protect her. She couldn't be a mother. **

**XXXXXXXX**

"**A boat?" Robbins asked. "The Black Rock is a boat?"**

**Danielle turned and swiftly walked away. Jack caught sight of her and followed. "Hey," he said. "Where are you going?"**

**Danielle barely looked back. "The explosives are in the hull." **

"**Let her go, Jack," Locke told him.**

"**We need her to lead us back," Jack argued.**

"**I'll lead us back," Locke said confidently. Jack did not look happy about this, but he grudgingly turned away. **

**"How did a boat get this far inland?" Robbins stated the obvious, as usual. **

**"We're what, a couple miles inland? A tsunami could've blown it in…" Arzt faded off. Robbins, Jack, Kate, and Locke all ventured inside. Arzt and Hurley remained outside.**

**The entered the hull. It was dark and damp, with very little light left to see. Jack shined his light. Three or four skeletons were chained to a side of the ship. **

**"Slaves," Locke breathed. "Probably a mining colony," He added fingering a drill. "Mozambique."**

**Robbins went nearer to the skeletons. Its arms were up, shielding its face from some unknown terror. One could not read an expression off a skull, but Robbins had the distinct feeling it had died screaming.**

**"Here it is," Kate said, and Robbins left it.**

**XXXXXX**

**"How did someone miss an island this huge?" Michael asked in wonder. The green island had continued on in gorgeous cliffs and outcroppings.**

**"Don't know," Sawyer said. "But you could build one hell of a beach resort right over there." He pointed. **

**Michael chuckled. "You build your beach resort. I'm happy to say good bye to this place forever." **

**"I like beach resorts," Angela commented. "So does Mom." **

**Sawyer gave her a _look,_ and then went off by himself, singing softly. **

**Michael glanced at him. "You singin' Bob Marley?"**

**"No," Sawyer immediately denied. Angela raised her eyebrows.**

**"Why…you like Bob Marley?" Sawyer asked, trying not to sound interested. **

**"Man, who doesn't like Bob Marley?" Michael smiled jovially. Sawyer sort of gave a half smile back.**

**"I like Bob Marley," Angela said, in the same bright voice. "So does Mom."**

**Sawyer gave her another frank look. She smiled at him. Sawyer decided to ignore her and sat down. He uncorked the bottle and fished out a rolled up piece of paper. Coincidentally, it was Jacey's letter. He slipped on his glasses.**

**"Aw, you brought your glasses!" Angela said brightly.**

**Sawyer ignored her, and unfolded it halfway. In dark letters, Jacey had written,**

**_SAWYER GET YOUR GRUBBY LITTLE MITZES OFF, AND DO NOT READ THIS._**

**Oh yeah, this was Jacey's letter. Sawyer opened it all the way. **

**_Dear Julie,_**

_**The plane crashed on an island, and I'm still alive. I'm sending Angela by…raft. I know the scruffy blonde guy doesn't seem trustworthy, but…I'm trusting him to take care of Angela till he gets her to you. Anyway, um, send help soon? Maybe a raspberry slushy? Perhaps some shrimp? Tell Maya and Tatiana I'm fine. I'm leaving Angela in your care.**_

_**Love from,**_

_**Jacey**_

**"Those aren't really yours," Angela pointed out. She leaned in.**

**"Don't read Mom's!"  
Sawyer grinned at her. " Y'know, I resent being called, 'scruffy.'" He commented.**

**"You _are _scruffy," Angela informed him. She giggled. "And your hair looks funny that way." **

**"Whatever," Sawyer said tossing her a fruit. She took it and bit into it. Sawyer took one also. **

**Jin stared at them. He looked alarmed. **

**"Somethin' you want Bruce?" Sawyer snapped at Jin for staring at them. **

**Jin started talking rapidly and making hand gestures toward him and Angela. **

**"You want fruit?" Sawyer asked, puzzled. He got one out of the cooler and threw it to him.**

**Jin stared at it and shook his head. He ran his fingers threw his hair and turned away, giving up trying to communicate.**

**Angela shrugged and took a piece of fruit to Walt. **

**"When we get rescued," She started sadly. "I'll miss you."**

**"I'll write you letters," Walt said promptly. **

**"I will too," Angela said with determined resolve. "We can be pen-pals! And you can send me pictures of Vincent."**

**Walt looked saddened at the mention of his dog. He traced the wood thoughtfully and sighed.**

**Angela felt bad for bringing up Vincent. She peeled a black ponytail holder off her wrist. She then tied her long blonde hair into a flowing plait. **

**"We'll see him again," She said assuredly.**

**XXXXXX**

**"Arzt," Robbins whispered after the explosion. He hadn't done all that many funerals on the Island primarily because he hadn't wanted to perform his pastoral duties. He had felt like God had abandoned him. He was beginning to see now that a shepherd needed a flock, and there was a purpose for being placed on this Island.**

**He watched Locke and Jack carefully place the dynamite into their bags. The four of them (Robbins, Jack, Kate, and Locke) drew straws. Robbins and Jack lost.**

"Excuse me ma'am," a blond haired man said. Jacey looked at the man and tilted her head. He was a British man with a thin mustache.

_**"Can I have a different seat?" he said looking at the stewardess.**_

_**"May I ask why?" The stewardess responded. He looked at Robbins disdainfully. "I don't like to sit next to their kind."**_

_**The stewardess looked troubled. Robbins put down his Bible and cocked an eyebrow. **_

_**"What do you mean 'their kind?'" Jacey roared. "Do you mean pastors? Is that it? You don't like men of God? Or is it because he's BLACK!"**_

_**The blond haired man simply looked disgusted and moved away.**_

_**Jacey looked as though she wasn't finished, but Robbins placed a hand on her arm and shook his head.**_

_**"It's all right," he said, "I don't need you to be my champion, I've dealt with people like him all my life. My wife is white, so you can imagine some of the things I've had to put up with."**_

_**"I CAN'T STAND BIGOTTED PEOPLE!" Jacey hissed.**_

"Jack," Robbins said sliding up next to him. "Based on the way you are walking and the way you lined us up I suspect that Kate is going to be very pissed off later."

**Jack looked at Robbins in surprise but had little time to do much else. Robbins and Jack noticed a large cloud of black smoke slide by. They looked back at the others.**

**"Yeah," Kate said, "I saw it too."**

**XXXXXX**

**Jacey, of course, was already living at the caves. She had agreed to assist the other survivors and help lead the hike. As they trooped together, Jacey stiffened, hearing Charlie yell.**

**Charlie ran to the hikers. Sayid stopped. "What is it?" He asked swiftly.**

" **I don't know, it's Rousseau, she said she needed you!" Charlie said breathlessly. Before any of them could move a muscle, they heard Sun scream.**

**"Help! Somebody help!"**

**Charlie was off like a bullet, with Sayid as well. Jacey abandoned her hike and ran after them. **

**They saw Sun leaning down, helping an unconscious Claire and pressing a cloth to her head. "She's bleeding!" Sun said.**

**"What the bloody hell happened?" Charlie cried. His eyes grew frantic. He ran to the cradle and shoved aside some clothes.**

**Nothing.**

**A cold feeling of terror nearly knocked Charlie over. He covered his mouth and looked maddeningly panicked.**

**"Where is he?" Claire began to wake up. Her eyes swiveled in horror. "Where is he? Did she take him? She took him!" She started to cry, hysteric.**

**"_Where's my baby? She took my baby!"_**

**White-hot rage surged through Charlie. Jacey had never seen him like that before. **

**"This is your fault!" Charlie roared. "You brought her here! If you had just given me a gun!" Charlie swung wildly and punched Sayid on the jaw. He went in for another blow but Sayid grabbed his arm.**

**He was almost calm. "Do not hit me again," Sayid said grimly. "If you want to share blame, there is plenty to go around. She has a head start. We can still catch her."**

**"How are we supposed to do that?" Charlie spat.**

"**I know where she's going."**

**XXXXXX**

**If there was one thing Jacey hated, it was feeling helpless. That awful feeling of uselessness, that there was absolutely nothing she could do. She despised this feeling. She had used it to write _Non-damsel. _But there was something she could do. There wasn't much time. If anything had ever happened to Angela like that…Jacey wouldn't be able to live with herself. She was coming too. **

"**Sayid," She started.**

**Sayid cut her off before she could even begin her well-prepared speech. "You are _not _coming." He said, closing the matter.**

"**Oh, yes, I am," Jacey retorted. Her eyes flashed. "What, do you think I can't handle myself? Because I'm a girl?"**

**As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted it. She had done another thing she hated, stereotypically labeling someone. It was a horrible discrimination.**

**Sayid didn't say anything. Finally, "Can you use a gun?" He said handing her one.**

**Jacey opened the magazine to see if it was loaded. It wasn't. She took some ammo from the silver briefcase, and then expertly loaded it. She aimed, away from Sayid.**

**Sayid raised an eyebrow.**

"**My fiancée taught me," She said shortly.   
"A valuable skill in a marriage," Sayid said, showing a rare display of dry humor.**

**"Let's just say things didn't work out," Jacey said coolly. "Let's go."**

**XXXXXXX**

**Angela stared at the bottom of the raft moodily. Sawyer was continuing to ignore her, fixing the mast, reading the messages. **

**Michael looked at him as he adjusted the topsail, or, their only sail. "I'll take it from here." He said, jerking his head toward Angela.**

**Sawyer groaned to himself. Yich. Time to play 'parent.'**

**He dragged himself over to her. "You, uh, need anything?" He grunted.**

**Angela looked at him curiously. "No," she said.**

**Good. Sawyer started to get up, and but stilled when he saw tears welling up in her eyes.**

**Oh no. Please, _please_, don't let the kid cry.**

**"What? You hungry or somethin'?" Sawyer said, trying not to sound harsh.**

**"I miss my Mom," She sniffled. Sawyer let out a loud sigh.**

**"Look, Angie," He started. "I can get ya blankets, I can get ya food…but if you start cryin', well, there's nothin' I can do. You're outta luck."**

**Angela gave another loud sniff and wiped her eyes. "Do you miss her?" She asked.**

**Sawyer raised and lowered one shoulder, which really didn't mean anything. **

**"I think my mom will miss you," Angela pressed on.**

**Sawyer grunted.**

**"Maybe you'll see her again," Angela suggested timidly.**

**Sawyer cast an annoyed look. "Angie, are you tryin' to set us up?"**

**Angela blinked innocently and touched her heart. "Mr. Sawyer, do you really think _I _would do that?"**

**Sawyer looked at her suspiciously. "I'm thinkin' there's more to you, than you let on."**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Sayid had told her to double back and get a pack. Jacey now ran through the forest with renewed anger. **

**_He left without me! _She thought angrily. She didn't quite blame him though. Sayid wanted to get moving as soon as possible. **

**As she ran, she nearly careened into Hurley. **

**"Whoa!" Hurley gasped. Jacey could see Jack and Kate up ahead of them. They were walking very slowly. **

**"Sorry, Hurley," Jacey said apologetically. Robbins came up from behind. **

**"Why, hello, Jacey," Robbins said, as if this were some kind of social walk. **

**"Hey," Jacey said. She turned away and started to take off when Hurley stopped her. **

**"Wait a sec!" Hurley cried. He started to dig into his pack.**

**"You're going to give it to her?" Robbins said, in a tone that suggested Hurley might not be playing with a full deck.**

**"She has a right to know," Hurley answered as he pulled out a fairly large manila envelope. **

**Robbins shrugged and started off ahead. "Your funeral," Robbins said, "I think I'll go over there with the people who have the unstable dynamite." He said as he caught up with the others.**

**Jacey blinked. "Ex…cuse me?" **

**Hurley handed it to her.**

**She looked at it. "Oh, I know what this is," Jacey said. "I got it right before we left to go to the plane. I didn't have time to open it so I just threw it in my suitcase." She glared at Hurley. "Did you open it?"**

**"Jacey," Hurley placed his hands on her shoulders. "I don't really have a lot of time for this, but listen to me. _You need to look at that_."**

**Jacey stared at him. "O—kay," She said falteringly and Hurley took off. Shrugging, she shoved it into her pack and started running to catch up with Sayid.**

**XXXXXX**

**Angela was bored. She missed her mom and everything, but face it. There wasn't a whole lot to do on a big piece of wood. **

**She decided to find a way to amuse herself. Following Sawyer had its perks for a bit, but then got old. She tugged his sleeve.**

**"Want me to tell you stuff about my mom?" Angela asked.**

**Sawyer blinked. "Why do you think I care?" he replied easily.**

**"You don't care," Angela returned. "But you like nosing into other people's business. And my mom is _interesting._"**

**Sawyer grunted. Angela took this as a sign to continue. **

**"My mom," She announced. "Has seven brothers and sisters."**

**Sawyer looked at her. "Seven?" He said, his tone heavy with sarcasm.**

**Angela nodded. "Mmhm. She's got her younger sister Jory, her twin sister Julie, and her four older brothers Eli, Nathan, Noah, and Samuel." **

**"Huh," Was all Sawyer had to say.**

**"My mom likes reggae music," Angela pursued. "And she likes country, and rock, and…she really likes Elvis."**

**"Elvis?" Sawyer asked, with the same tone.**

**"Elvis," confirmed Angela. "We named our dog after him. I like him more, though. Mom prefers Karen Carpenter."**

**Sawyer chose not to respond. **

**"I'm glad you saved the rudder," Angela said after a long pause. "Mom would've been happy too."**

**Sawyer snorted. "Your mom would be pissed that a shark didn't eat me," He corrected taking a swig of water.**

**Angela shrugged. "My mom has weird ways of expressing herself." She explained knowledgeably. Her face changed. "She really will miss you," she said earnestly. **

**"Not when she's got good ol' Nick to keep her warm at night," Sawyer snapped. **

**"Mom doesn't like Nick," Angela snapped back. Grown-ups were so naïve. "She's with Nick to comfort herself. To try and move on from Kevin's death."**

**"And maybe to make you jealous," Angela added.**

"_**Mom," Angela sang. Jacey groaned and pulled the covers over her head.**_

"_**Time to get up, Mom," Angela continued to sing. "We've got a plane to catch."**_

_**Jacey grabbed Angela and started to furiously tickle her as she squirmed and tried to get away.**_

"_**Mom!" She shrieked. "Mom, stop!" **_

_**Jacey came up from beneath the covers, breathless and laughing. "Okay, Angel Girl, you win." Sleepily, she forced herself up and went to the hotel bathroom.**_

_**Angela giggled and flopped contentedly on the bed. She closed her eyes. **_

**Angela bit back tears. Not two hours out to sea, and already she was missing her mother. **

**XXXXXX**

**Finally, Jacey caught up with them. "Don't do that again," Jacey hissed as she gasped for breath. Sayid looked almost annoyed. **

**"Very well," Sayid said. "Let's go."**

**Before they could go anywhere, Claire and Sun burst through the brush. "Wait!" Claire shouted. Her eyes were frenzied and Jacey could see strands of her hair were still red from her cut. **

**"I'm coming with you," Claire shouted. **

**"That's not a good idea," Sayid started. **

**"I'm coming with you, and you can't stop me!" Claire screamed. Charlie grabbed her shoulders. **

**"Calm down," He tried.**

**"No!" Claire resorted to shoving him away and hitting him. "This is my fault, I let her take him, and I'm coming with you! You can't stop me!" Angry tears streamed down her cheeks as Charlie tried to hold her.**

**Finally, she stilled, but continued to cry. "Get him back, Charlie," Claire begged. "Get Aaron back."**

**"Aaron?" Charlie asked.**

**"Please…" Claire pleaded. "Get him back," Charlie embraced her and held her close.  
"Claire, Charlie said, his voice firm. "I will get him back. I promise."**

**Watching the two of them cling to each other, Jacey felt extremely lonely. She didn't know why.**

**XXXXXX**

**The three of them ran, tearing across the jungle, covering familiar and unfamiliar territory. Jacey's stomach gave a sickening lurch when the crossed the cliff. The cliff that Nick had fallen from. **

**Charlie was having trouble keeping up. He didn't complain or anything, but Sayid and Jacey could both hear him gasping and wheezing behind. In a clearing in the jungle, Sayid stopped.**

**"Why are we stopping?" Charlie demanded as he caught up with them.**

**"You can barely breathe," Sayid said stoically. "We're stopping here so you can rest. **

**Charlie tried to argue, but Sayid won him over. Charlie took a sip of water. **

**Jacey stared. It was the plane. **

**"This the plane that fell on Boone?" Jacey asked as she sipped her water.**

**Sayid nodded.**

**"Anyone inside?" Charlie asked.**

**Sayid smiled grimly. "Two men, dressed as priests."**

**Robbins popped into her head. "Priests?" She and Charlie said at the same time.**

**Sayid picked up a blue porcelain figurine of the Virgin Mary. "Drug-runners, in disguise. The plane was loaded with heroin." Sayid tossed it to the ground and it crashed, revealing small packets of heroin. **

**"We should keep moving," Sayid said starting off. Jacey snorted derisively at the drugs and kept up with Sayid. Charlie lagged behind.**

**After about a quarter mile, Sayid stopped. Lying beneath a tree was a bundle covered in Claire's baby blanket.**

**"There!" Charlie shouted, running to it. **

**"Charlie, wait!" Sayid yelled. Jacey tried catching his sleeve but missed. Charlie grabbed the bundle, only to find out that it was a log. **

**Suddenly, without warning, a pile of sharp edged rocks came down. Jacey cried out and Sayid and she ran to him.**

**Charlie was bleeding from a large cut right above his eye. **

**"We need to apply pressure!" Sayid said hurriedly.**

**"Okay, pressure," Charlie repeated, pressing his hand to his wound. Jacey dug out of her sack to find a white washcloth that Sayid quickly pressed onto Charlie's eye. **

**"Animal! What is she--" Charlie yelled. **

**"Pressure!" Sayid yelled back. "Okay, now let me see it." Sayid pushed away the washcloth. Jacey gasped at the blood pouring out.**

**"It's too deep. You'll have to go back," Sayid said. Charlie's eyes flashed.**

**"What? No way! You'll just have to fix it!" Charlie bellowed.**

**"I'm not a doctor!" Sayid bellowed back.**

**"You're a soldier!" Charlie informed him loudly. "What do people do when they get injured in the war?"**

**Sayid stared at him. Jacey knew from her father's experience that some 'war remedies' were not exactly enjoyable.**

**"I'm not going back without that baby, Sayid," Charlie said stubbornly. Sayid looked at him closely, as if to evaluate if he was serious. **

**He was.**

**"Don't move," Sayid ordered. He grabbed his gun and unloaded it, taking a bullet and unscrewing the top. **

**"Gun powder?" Charlie asked. His eyes widened.**

**"Now remove the washcloth, and tilt your head back." Charlie obeyed.**

**"This is because I hit you, isn't it?" Charlie said grimly. Sayid almost smiled and poured the gunpowder on his wound. **

**Charlie groaned in pain, but that was nothing compared to what was coming next. **

**Sayid lit a match. Jacey suddenly realized what he was going to do. **

**"Don't do it!" Jacey shouted. "He'll have a scar for the rest of his life!" **

**"It'll corrugate the wound," Sayid snapped at her. Jacey fell silent.**

**"This is not going to be pleasant," Sayid told Charlie. "Are you ready?" **

**"Yeah," Charlie whispered.**

**Sayid lowered the match.**

**Charlie's scream could be heard from miles away.**

**XXXXXX**

**Elizabeth jiggled Lucy tiredly. It had been a long day, helping people get settled in, and trying to calm her two-year-old, who was acting fussy because of a cold. **

**She glanced toward the jungle. Robbins wasn't back yet. She was worried about him, and worried about Jacey as well. Lucy sneezed. Elizabeth patted her back comfortingly while chewing over her thoughts. **

**_"Weh, weh," Lucy started to wail. Elizabeth glanced up unhappily. The Middle-Eastern man had not yet returned. Sighing, Elizabeth scooped up Lucy and started toward a restroom. After changing her diaper, Elizabeth returned only to see that his bags were gone._**

_**She bit her lip. Hopefully, he'd come back and retrieved his bags. Or somebody had stolen it. **_

_**She heard that her flight was now boarding. Balancing Lucy on her hip, she got her bags and headed off to Gate 23.**_

**XXXXXXXX**

**Night was upon them. They had reached the source of the black smoke. Cautiously, guns drawn, the trio entered the area.**

**"This is it?" Charlie whispered in disbelief. "This is the black smoke?"**

**Logs were propped together with a small wooden platform that fed the flames. **

**"There are no footprints," Sayid said. His eyes were alert and suspicious. **

**Jacey kept her gun at her side, but still had it cocked. She looked around. **

**Then they heard it. A baby's wail.**

**"She's here," Charlie said. His eyes flared. **

**"You come out," He bellowed. "Right now!"**

**"Charlie," Sayid stopped him. Along with the baby's wail they heard another sobbing. **

**"Danielle!" Sayid called out. "Please, bring him back. He needs his mother."**

**Danielle emerged. Her eyes still held the haunted look but were now overflowing with tears. **

**All maternal anger left Jacey. The sight of Rousseau was pitiful, and Jacey couldn't help but feel pity for the woman.**

**"They were not here," She said, her voice breaking. "I thought—if I gave them the baby--" She started to sob. "I only wanted my Alex back."**

**Sayid went nearer. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay," He whispered. Carefully, Sayid took Aaron out of her arms. Danielle did not put up a fight. She just continued to sob. **

**Charlie took him. A horrible suspicion wormed its way into Charlie mind. "There never were any others," Charlie accused. "You made the fires yourself!"**

**"No…" Danielle whispered. "I heard them…whispering. I heard them say they were coming for the child. They were coming for the boy."**

**"You're pathetic," Charlie spat. He looked like he was about to say more, but Jacey put her hand on his shoulder. **

**"Charlie," Jacey said quietly. "Leave her alone." **

**XXXXXXX**

**Michael gently put a blanket on his son's sleeping figure. Jin gave Sawyer a _look,_ and grudgingly, Sawyer flung Angela a blanket as well.**

**Walt was already asleep. Angela pretended to be asleep as well. She'd played this game lots of times, pretending to be asleep and then listening to the grown-ups talk.**

**"Know what I like about you, Mike?" she heard Sawyer say to Michael.**

**"You got the patience of a saint." **

**Michael laughed. "Why you say that?"**

**Sawyer jerked his head toward Walt. "I've seen the way he talks to you. Runs around, doin' whatever the hell he wants. If it were me, I'd have shown him the back of my hand a long time ago."**

**Angela pulled the blanket closer.**

**"Is that what your father did to you?" Michael said not looking at him. "Showed you the back of his hand?"**

**Sawyer let out a harsh laugh. "My daddy never got a chance to beat me. He shot himself when I was eight."**

**Michael turned his head. "Is that why you wanna die, man?" **

**Sawyer stared at him. "What?"**

**"For the longest time, I couldn't figure it out," Michael began. "Why is it, that a guy who cares only about himself, is willing to risk his life to save a bunch of others."**

**"The way I see it," Michael said finishing. "Is that a man either wants to be a hero, or he wants to die."**

**Sawyer looked at the monitor screen. "Well, Mike," Sawyer said slowly. "I ain't no hero." **

**Angela closed her eyes. _I think he's a hero. _**

**The screen started to beep. Sawyer turned to Michael. "That what I think it is?"**

**Michael raised his eyes. "Something's out there."**

**Angela shot out of bed. "Is it a rescue boat?" she asked eagerly. **

**Sawyer looked at her and then went back to Michael. "It's closer, gimme the flare gun!" **

**"Wait," Michael said. "We've only got one. It could just be floating junk."**

**"It's moving away!" Walt had joined them.**

**"Floatin' junk, knows how to steer, huh?" Sawyer said sarcastically.**

**"We're moving!" Michael retorted. "It could just be--"**

**"Are you gonna shoot the flare gun, or am I gonna have to take it from you?" Sawyer asked testily.**

**Michael's eyes flashed. "What are you gonna do? Shoot me?"**

**"Stop it!" Angela cried out.**

**"It's almost gone!" Walt informed them. **

**All eyes were on Michael. "C'mon!" Walt said, his eyes bright.**

**Michael looked pressured. "Please, God," He muttered and grabbed the flare gun. He pointed at the sky, and shot.**

**They all watched the flare crawl up the sky and explode. Angela grabbed Sawyer's hand. He barely noticed. **

**The machine beeped. And then it stopped for about two seconds. It started up again, beeping loudly and the dot moved toward them.**

**"It's coming back, it's coming back!" Walt shouted. They all looked at each other, hardly daring to believe it.**

**The sound of a motor boat was heard. And suddenly, a bright light shined in their faces, illuminating the water.**

**Immediately, the crew started cheering, with the kids yelling and Sawyer shouting, 'Hell yeah!' **

**"What're you guys doing so far out?" A bearded man called out to them.**

**"We're—we're survivors, from a plane crash, flight 815!" Michael shouted amidst the cheering. Sawyer scooped up Angela and tossed her in the air.**

**"Plane crash, eh?" The bearded man said. **

**"I can't tell you how glad we are to see you guys!" Michael said grinning.**

**"Well ain't that somethin'," The bearded man said. **

**"'Cept the thing is, we're gonna have to take the boy." **

**The cheering stopped. Michael continued to smile, thinking he'd misheard them. Sawyer's grin faded immediately.**

**"What'd you say?" Michael asked, his grin fading.**

**"I said, we're gonna have to take the boy." The bearded man informed him. **

**Dead silence. Angela took Sawyer's hand. She was terrified. This pissed Sawyer off. He moved slightly in front of her, almost as if shielding her.**

**"What?" Michael said in disbelief. "Who are you people?"**

**"Just give us the boy," The bearded man said.**

**"I'm not giving you anybody," Michael said angrily. Walt clung to him. **

**The bearded ban gave them an eerie smile. "Well, all right then." And they shut off the light.**

**Sawyer went for his gun while blocking Angela. Before he could even fire, one of them shot him in the shoulder. Angela screamed. **

**"Mr. Sawyer!" She shrieked.**

**Another shot was fired. Pain exploded in Angela's leg, and she fell in the water. She heard Jin cry out, "Sawyer! Angela!" And she heard him jump in.**

**Angela could not swim. She fought desperately to keep her head above water but a loud explosion knocked the wind out of her. **

**"Help!" She tried to scream. "Mr. Sawyer! Mom!"**

**_"Mom! Please!"_**

**Reaching for the seed Robbins had planted, Angela started to pray. _Don't let me die, God. _She fought for air. _Please._**

**The waters closed over her.**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Jacey froze as they entered the campsite. A horrible sense of foreboding filled her. She tried to brush it off, but could not.**

**She sat down and watched Charlie give the baby to Claire. She looked so happy. She hugged her baby and then hugged Charlie. **

**How cute. Jacey turned away and saw Shannon run to Sayid. They embraced, and Jacey turned away again. This was making her depressed.**

**She should've thought of Nick. She should've continued to mourn for him. But strangely enough, her thoughts turned to Sawyer.**

**She'd been through a lot with him. From the very first day here, Sawyer had saved her and Angela. When she had twisted her ankle, Sawyer was there, and he had carried her all the way back to the caves. Jacey shivered and remembered being in his arms. It had felt good. Better than good. She couldn't try and deny that. **

**When she had set out to kill the monster, Sawyer came too. They'd played a drinking game, and for an entire night, she'd slept right next to him. Jacey shoved away all thoughts of that embarrassing dream she'd had. **

**And in the morning, she went for a swim, and nearly drowned. Once again, Sawyer had rescued her. She came back to camp wearing his shirt. That was embarrassing. **

**And then of course, there were those…kisses. None of course, where she was a willing participant, and she didn't enjoy a single one. Not one. **

**She could almost hear Angela saying, _liar._**

**He had kissed her to 'make it even.' He had thought she was jealous. She wasn't jealous. Why would she be jealous of _him_? **

**But then of course, she had kissed him. But that was just a bet! A stupid bet she'd made with Shannon to repair her pride. Which, didn't really work, she sort of lost her dignity that day. **

**And then, Sawyer showed some odd colors when he managed to get Angela on the raft. He had almost been…sweet. She had almost…liked him just then.**

**Jacey sighed and the very last memory of him came to her. He had watched her as he floated away. He had promised to take care of Angela. She owed him for that. She remembered how said she felt when the raft floated away. Was it just because of Angela?**

**Jacey briskly started shoving things out of her pack. She went to her 'bed' and sat down on it when she came upon something. It was a shirt.**

**Sawyer's shirt.**

**She must've forgotten to bring it to him. She picked it up slowly and stared at it for the longest time. She had the weirdest urge to put it on. **

**"Whatcha got there?" Kristin asked suddenly.**

**Jacey shoved it away. "Nothing, nothing," She said blushing. **

**"Not the shirt, _that_," Kristin pointed at the manila envelope Hurley had given her.**

**"Oh this?" Jacey held it up. "Hurley opened it. He and Robbins were really freaked out about giving it to me for some reason. I got it in the mail the day the plane left, and I didn't have time to open it, so I just shoved it in one of my suitcases."**

**"What is it exactly?" Kristin asked puzzled. "Why would Robbins and Hurley be nervous giving it to you?"**

**"I don't know," Jacey chuckled. "It's just Angela's medical records!"**

**Kristin's eyes widened.**

**"A few months ago, Angela had a semi-serious disease," Jacey explained. "The doctor wanted to see if it was genetic, so he contacted some agencies and did a little digging. It's not that serious, but maybe I'll show it to Angela when she gets a little older."**

**"Yeah…" Kristin abruptly got up. "I'm gonna go now."**

**Jacey stared at her as she swiftly walked away. Jacey shrugged and pulled out the papers.**

**She read the first page. She shrugged again, and looked at the second page. She turned it over to a third page. **

**She dropped the papers as if it were covered in leeches. **

**"No…" She froze, eyes widened, unwilling to believe.**

**XXXXXXX**

**_Jacey settled her bags peacefully. She smiled at Angela. "You wanted the window seat, right?"_**

_**"Right!" Angela plopped down. Jacey smiled courteously at the pastor and made herself comfortable.**_

_**For it was going to be a long flight.**_

**End Arc**

**AN: This is it. No, seriously, this is the last chapter. **

**Now if you'll excuse me, I have to run for cover before some of us bring out the tar and feathers and pitchforks. (runs away)**


End file.
